Shock of My Life
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG. Kendall gets the shock of his life after a drunken night with Logan. Kogan later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I have a whole bunch of stories to finish, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it so it would leave me alone lol. So anyway um this is going to be kogan and mpreg, but its going to be a little different from my other mpreg fics. I bet you guys are wondering why I'm doing another fic like this, but hey, im the mpreg queen lol. Well not officially but I've been called that. Anyway enough of my rambling and I hope you guys like this story.**

I watched my mom and Katie leave the apartment, then I turned to face my three best friends. James and Carlos were looking at me eagerly, and Logan had a nervous expression on his face. They were all waiting for an answer and I knew Logan was more nervous then anything.

"Let's throw a party," I said.

"Yes!" James and Carlos said as they high-fived each other.

Logan let out a groan and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon, Logie. It'll be fun," I said.

"But, Kendall, your mom said no parties," Logan said.

"I know, but she's in Minnesota and she wont know a thing," I said.

"But-"

"No buts. Besides, its New Years Eve! Everyone is throwing a party tonight," I said.

"Yeah, but Bitters will kill us," Logan said.

"Not if he doesn't find out," I said.

"He will find out! He did last time," Logan said.

"Dude, relax," James said, "I'll make sure he doesn't know."

"No you wont. We don't need you locking him in any closets," I said.

"That was one time!" James said.

"Look, Logan and I will take care of it," I said.

"Why me?" Logan asked.

"Because," I said.

"But why?" Logan asked.

"Is it because Jo isn't here to help you this time?" Carlos asked.

I sighed and Logan quickly smacked Carlos on the arm, making him cry out and glare at Logan.

"Guys, I'm fine okay? I've….I've moved on," I said.

"Sorry for bringing her up," Carlos said.

"I'm fine. Now lets get back to the party," I said.

"Um, how long is it going to last?" Logan asked.

"Uh till midnight. It's a New Years Eve party, remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"James," I said, completely ignoring Logan. "I need you to go out and invite people."

"Oooh! What can I do?" Carlos asked.

"Um you can run out and get snacks and stuff, and Logan and I will decorate the place," I said.

James and Carlos nodded, then they ran out of the apartment. I turned to Logan and smirked at him, making him turn away from me.

"Logan, please chill. I promise nothing will go wrong. Its just going to be a small get together," I said.

Logan scoffed and turned back to face me. "If something goes wrong, Knight I'm blaming all of it on you," he said.

"Okay, I can live with that," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes and I chuckled. Once Logan calmed down, we spent a good few hours decorating for the party tonight. Carlos returned with the snacks and Logan and I set everything up for the guests. James wasn't back yet, so I figured he got caught up talking to a girl or he was still inviting people. What ever the reason, he needed to be back soon.

By eight o'clock, the apartment was ready and James finally came back. He quickly ran to the room he shared with Carlos so he could get ready. I decided to get ready myself and I went to the room Logan and I shared. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and I picked out a gray and black plaid shirt to wear. I took off the shirt I was wearing now and tossed it on my bed. The bedroom door opened and Logan walked in. His eyes widened and he quickly turned away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were changing," Logan said.

"Dude, you've seen me shirtless before," I said.

"Oh, right," Logan said.

He turned around, but he made sure that his eyes didn't land on my naked chest. I rolled my eyes and picked up the shirt I was going to wear. I looked over at Logan and caught him staring at my chest. When he noticed I caught him, he blushed and walked over to his dresser. I shrugged it off and slipped my shirt on. I grabbed my favorite pair of Vans and started to put them on.

I looked over at Logan and noticed that his shirt was off. My eyes scanned over his entire upper body and I couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. I quickly snapped out of it and stood up from my bed.

I left the room and went back into the living room. I had no idea why I was checking out Logan. I know I'm straight and so is he. I may not be in a relationship right now, but I'm still into girls. Logan was just a friend and liking him that way would be weird right? Yes! Yes it would be weird!

I snapped out of it when I heard Carlos screaming that the guests were here. He ran over to the door and swung it open, revealing the group of people James invited. Lucy was the first to walk in and I greeted her and a few other people before going into the kitchen. I served myself a glass of soda and I chugged it down.

"Hey, Kendall," Camille said as he walked over to me, "have you seen Logan?"

"Um-"

"Never mind," she said.

She ran over to my best friend and they were soon chatting. I squeezed the blue, plastic cup in my hand when I saw Camille grab Logan's hand and drag him onto the dance floor. I slammed the cup down in anger when Logan placed his hands on Camille's waist.

"Whoa! Dude, are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey, listen, if you want I can hook you up with someone. I still have that list of girls," James said.

"Nah, I'm good," I said.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Positive," I said.

James nodded, then he left to go talk to Lucy. I sighed and served myself some more soda. My eyes fell on Logan and Camille again and I could feel myself getting jealous. I don't even know why I was feeling this way. I never have before, but now I just wanted to kick Camille out and have Logan all to myself.

I turned away from them and my eyes fell on the counter. There was a pack of beer and a bottle filled with clear liquid next to it. I raised an eye brow and wondered who brought this party. I picked up the bottle and read the label. It was vodka.

Curiosity got the best of me and I poured some of the alcohol into my soda. I took a drink and grimaced at the taste. I set the cup down, only to pick it up again and take another drink. I started to feel better and I chugged my drink down. I served another glass of the stuff, but I didn't add the soda this time and the taste was really strong. It burned my throat, but I loved it.

I filled my cup up with more soda and vodka and took another drink. I walked out of the kitchen, drink in hand and I started to mingle with the guests. I looked around the crowd of people and noticed that a certain brunette was no longer in the room. I went to my bedroom and opened the door, revealing my missing person.

"Hey, Logie," I said as I walked over to him, "why are you in here?"

"I just wanted to be alone," he said.

I frowned and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just confused I guess. Camille wants to get back together, but I don't know what to do. I mean I still have feelings for her, and she obviously has feelings for me, but I don't know if it will last this time," Logan said.

"Well you guys could give another try, and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out," I said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Here," I said as I handed him the cup in my hand. "It will make you feel better."

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Coke," I said.

Logan brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. He grimaced and put the cup on the nightstand.

"That is not soda! God, what was that?" Logan asked.

"Its soda with vodka," I said.

"You drink?" Logan asked.

"No, but I was curious," I said.

"Its awful," Logan said.

"Its not so bad. It relaxed me," I said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yup," I said.

Logan picked up the cup again and took a bigger sip. His face contorted in disgust and I chuckled. Logan kept taking sips, then the cup was empty and Logan was drunk. I've never seen him drunk before, but it was pretty funny. His words slurred a lot and he was acting really dorky. I thought it was kind of cute.

Logan started talking about Camille and how confusing she was and how girls in general were confusing. The next thing I knew, Logan's lips were on mine. I wanted to push him off of me, but at the same time I wanted him to keep going. Logan shoved his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan against his lips. He pushed me back and crawled on top of me. I placed my hands on his hips and continued to kiss him.

I couldn't get over how Logan's lips felt on mine. His lips were much softer then Jo's and all of the other girls I've kissed in my life. I ran my fingers through his short hair and tugged on it a few times, earning a moan from him. I could feel something pressing against my leg and I knew he was hard. Just feeling Logan's hard on made my dick swell up in my jeans.

Logan pulled away from my mouth and attacked my neck with kisses and small bites. He sat up and quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. I immediately knew where this was going, but I didn't want to stop it. I wanted this too.

I removed my shirt as well, then Logan started kissing me again. I ran my hands up and down his back and I could feel his body shiver from the touch. He started to tug on my jeans, then he unbuttoned and unzipped them and tried to pull them off. I lifted my hips up, allowing him to remove my jeans completely. Once they were off, Logan rid himself of his jeans and tossed them next to mine.

He peppered small kisses all over my chest and stomach, and I let out a gasp when his mouth came into contact with my clothed member. He pulled away and ripped my boxers off, leaving me flushed and completely exposed. Logan took my dick in his hand and started to pump it slowly. He kept his brown eyes on my green ones and I could see the lust in his orbs.

He turned away from me and placed his lips at the head of my cock, kissing it gently. I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure when he started to suck the tip. Logan hollowed his cheeks and took my whole length in his mouth. Logan gagged when the head of my cock touched the back of his throat, but he quickly relaxed and kept sucking.

I started to buck my hips and fuck Logan's perfect mouth. Without warning, I shot my load into his mouth. Logan swallowed what I gave him, then he pulled off of me with an audible pop and licked my cum off his lips. He spread my legs and started to suck on his fingers. He pulled his wet digits from his mouth and placed them at my entrance. He pushed one finger in and I hissed in pain. Logan started kissing me again, but I broke the kiss when I felt two more fingers enter me. He started to thrust them and I could feel my hole being stretched.

He removed his fingers and lubricated his dick with saliva, then he positioned himself at my prepared hole. I grabbed his arm and winced in pain when the head of his cock popped into me. Logan waited for me to adjust, then he pushed all the way in and started to thrust slowly. The stinging pain quickly died down and it was replaced with pleasure.

"Ngh! Logan, faster!" I said.

Logan quickly obliged and started to move his hips faster. I wrapped my legs around him and tried to pull him in deeper. I let out a cry of pleasure when my prostate was hit. Logan smirked at me and started to hit that spot with short jabs. He grabbed my leaking cock and stroked it furiously. I felt my lower stomach tighten and I released all over Logan's stomach. Logan threw his head back and moaned as he came hard inside of me. He slowly pulled out of me and I could feel his cum drip out of me and onto the sheets.

Logan laid down next to me and I turned to face him. His eyes were shut and he was fast asleep. I could hear everyone counting down the New Year and celebrating when the clock stuck twelve. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Love it? hate it? let me know what you guys think and if i should continue this. i want to, but i want to know what u guys want. anyway, bye for now =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, um sorry about the last chap. i didnt mean for it to seemed rushed, but i guess it came out that way. i swear that i will explain more about Logan and Kendall's feelings towards each other. im doing Logan's POV after this chap so you can see whats going on in his perfect, sexy little head. sorry i have a thing for Logan. anyway im sorry about everything and i hope you guys continue reading this. um so yeah heres the next chap =D**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a groan when the rays sunlight shinning through the window hit my face. I rolled over onto my other side and closed my eyes again. I heard a small groan next to me and my eyes shot open. Logan was laying right next to me and my eyes widened when I noticed he was stark naked. I sat up quickly and groaned again when my head started to throb.

I looked down at myself and realized that I was naked too. I quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to cover myself. Logan groaned again, then he sat up slowly and let out a yawn. He turned to face me and he gave me a puzzled look, then he looked down at his naked body.

"Holy shit!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed.

He quickly grabbed his clothes from last night and started to get dressed. I decided it would be best if I started to do the same, so I got out of his bed and started looking for my clothes. I got dressed as fast as I could, then I turned around to face Logan.

"Did we?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I said.

"Oh my god! We fucked!" Logan said.

"Whoa, Logan calm down! We were just really drunk and-"

"We were?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we had a few drinks and then well after that it was a bit blurry," I said.

"So then maybe we didn't have sex," I said.

I gave Logan a look of disbelief and he groaned again.

"Fuck! I slept with you!" Logan said.

"Ouch," I said.

"You know what I mean! I slept with my best straight friend!" Logan said.

"Look, its okay. We can-"

"Its not okay! We fucking….fucked!" Logan said.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, "I know we did, but we'll just forget it ever happened okay?"

"How are we supposed to forget about this? Friends are never supposed to do what we did!" Logan said.

"We were drunk, Logan," I said.

"That's no excuse!" Logan said.

"Just stop yelling! You're giving me an even bigger headache," I said.

"Well excuse me for freaking out over this," Logan said.

"You shouldn't be freaking out. What happened between us was a mistake and it wont happen again," I said.

Logan nodded and sat down next to me. He kept his eyes on the floor and he fiddled nervously with his fingers. I wish he would just stop freaking out about this situation. I know friends are _never _supposed to do what we did last night, but it was an accident. Even though what we did was pretty bad, I had to admit that I liked it. Of course, I would never tell Logan that.

"Um, so who uh... who topped?" Logan asked.

"You did," I said.

"I did?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you were crazy," I said.

"Oh my god!" Logan said.

"Dude, just relax," I said.

"I cant relax okay! I don't know how you can be so calm about this whole thing. You're the one who usually loses your cool and freaks out!" Logan said.

"I know, but for some odd reason I'm not freaking out like you are. I know what happened was an accident and we can forget this ever happened," I said.

"I hope you're right," Logan said.

"I promise everything will be fine. This is just between us," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Well," I said as I stood up from the bed, "I think we should go see how our friends' night was."

Logan nodded and he stood up from his bed, then we went out into the living room. When we walked into the room, my jaw dropped. The living room was a disaster! Food and plastic cups covered the floor, the stereo was still on and our two best friends were passed out on the floor.

Logan walked over to the stereo and shut if off and I walked over to Carlos. I kicked Carlos in the side and he groaned and swatted my foot away.

"Carlos. Carlos, wake up," I said.

"No," Carlos mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and kicked him a little harder this time, making him sit up quickly and glare at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You need to get up so we can clean," I said.

"It looks fine to me," Carlos said.

"Really? This looks fine to you?" I asked.

"Well-"

"Just get up and clean," I said.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at me, then he went into the kitchen to tidy it up. Logan woke James up and they started working on the living room. I went into the room I shared with Logan and I stripped the sheets off his bed. I stuck them in the laundry basket and went back into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Going to wash the sheets," I said.

"Looks like someone got lucky last night," James said.

Logan blushed and quickly turned away to clean something. I rolled my eyes and left the apartment to wash the sheets. As I walked down the hall, I heard a door open, then footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Logan running towards me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just thought you might need some help," Logan said.

"Logie, its washing sheets not rocket science," I said.

"For you it is," Logan said.

"Good point," I said.

The whole way to the laundry room, Logan and I didn't say anything. I wanted to say something to break the awkward silence, but I didn't have a clue on what to say. What exactly are you supposed to say the day after you slept with your best friend?

"Um Happy New Year," I said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Happy New Year. I didn't get to tell you last night," I said.

"Oh, um Happy New Year," Logan said.

"I thought we were going to forget about what happened and not be awkward around each other," I said.

"I know, but its hard okay? This has never happened to me before," Logan said.

"It's never happened to me before either, but I'm trying to forget about it," I said.

Logan nodded and I sighed. I didn't know how or when he was going to stop acting like this, but I was hoping it was soon. We walked into the laundry room and I immediately started to wash the sheets. As we waited for the sheets to finish washing and drying, Logan and I were very still and quiet.

"I'm sorry," Logan said after a few minutes.

"For what?" I asked.

"For last night. I didn't think alcohol would do that to me," Logan said.

"Its okay," I said.

"I understand if you never want to talk to me again. What I did was gross and wrong," Logan said.

"Logie, what happened last night was an accident. You don't have to apologize," I said.

"I want to though. But I don't get something," Logan said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Why didn't you try and stop me?" Logan asked.

I swallowed hard and tried to come up with an answer. How do I explain that I didn't stop him because I wanted to have sex with him? I didn't know what to say, but I had to think of something and fast.

"Um-"

Before I could finish, Logan's phone started ringing and he quickly dug into his pocket to fish it out. I sighed and decided to check to see how much time there was left of the rinse cycle. I looked over at Logan and he was reading a text. He put his phone back in his pocket and headed towards the door.

"I have to go," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Camille wants to talk to me," Logan said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

Logan nodded, then he left the laundry room. I leaned back against the dryer and let out a sigh. I could feel myself getting jealous again and I hated it. I don't know why I was feeling this way, but I was and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Logan liked Camille and I knew he would never have feelings for me like that.

I snapped myself out of these thoughts. I cant like Logan like that. I know we had sex, but it didn't mean anything. It was nothing but drunk, meaningless sex. It meant absolutely nothing, but yet I thought it meant something.

I don't know why I was falling for Logan, but I wasn't going to let it happen. We are just friends and that's all we'll ever be. Even though I wanted us to be more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heres Logans pov like i promised. sorry this chap is short and stuff, but i think me updating daily makes up for it lol. um i guess after this Kendall will start experiencing some pregnancy symptoms if thats okay with u guys. anyway heres the next chap and Happy New Years Eve Eve lol ^_^**

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't have felt more relieved when Camille said that she wanted to talk to me. I like hanging out with Kendall and all, but right now it was too awkward for me. It didn't seem like it for him, but for me it was. I never thought I would wake up one morning and find Kendall naked in my bed and then find out that we had sex. I just cant get over that and I don't think I ever will. Kendall's my best friend and I shouldn't be screwing around with him, but I did and there's nothing I can do to try and take it back. What's done is done.

Even though what we did was beyond wrong, I couldn't help but like it. I really shouldn't like what happened between us, but I couldn't help it. I've been having weird feelings for Kendall for a while now, but I quickly forgot about them once I started dating Camille. But when Camille cheated on me and Jo left, the feelings I had for Kendall started to come back and a lot stronger then before.

I don't know why I had those feelings for him. I'm not supposed to fall in love with my best friend, especially when he is as straight as a ruler. I thought I was straight too, but now I don't know anymore. I'm so confused about all of this.

I just have to push that night and those stupid feelings away, and I should be better. I thought for sure I was losing those feelings for him, but now I don't even know. After I found out that we slept together, I could feel those strange feelings coming back. I wanted them to go away forever, but now it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I'm falling for Kendall and I shouldn't be. Its wrong and it will ruin everything between us. I'm surprised what we did didn't ruin our relationship yet. Kendall seemed fine with it and I didn't know why. He couldn't have possibly liked it too….could he? No, of course Kendall didn't like it. He would never like it if we ever did something like that again. He would never like me.

I pushed all of that to the side when I went into the lobby and found Camille sitting on one of the couches. I sighed and started to walk over to her. I didn't want to be here, but at the same time I did. I didn't want to be near Kendall because I was afraid I would do something else stupid and end up kissing him or something. And I really, I mean really don't want to do that. That would just freak Kendall out even more.

"Hey," Camille said when I walked over to her.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," Camille said.

"Its nothing. Just a crazy night," I said.

"Really? I never thought you would break lose at a party," Camille said.

"Someone spiked my drink," I said.

"Who?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Oh, is that why you left?" Camille asked.

"No, I just needed to think about something," I said.

"Was it about us?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I still really like you and I wanted to give us another try, but I think I pressured you last night," Camille said.

"I just…I don't know if it will work out this time. We've been up and down for a while now and-"

"I know, I know, but I have a feeling that it will work this time. We both took a break from each other and I just think we have a better chance now," Camille said.

"But what if we don't? What if everything seems to be going fine and then we end up breaking up again? I was hurt when you kissed James," I said.

"I'm so sorry about that. We were just caught up in the moment and-"

"I know, you already explained it to me, but what if it happens again with some other guy?" I asked.

"It wont okay? I promise that I will never hurt you like that again. I love you, Logan. So much," Camille said.

"I need to think okay? I'm not ready to jump into a relationship this fast," I said.

"We can take it slow," Camille said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Please, Logan? I miss you so much and I cant get over you. I thought dating Steve would help me move on, but he's not you. Logan, please just give us another try," Camille said.

I sighed. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to give Camille another try. I mean I still have some feelings for her, but they're not as strong as the ones I have for Kendall. But I cant like Kendall like that and I have to forget about those stupid feelings. Maybe giving Camille another chance would be good for me. I can forget about Kendall and try and make the feelings I have for Camille stronger.

Camille was looking at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. I sighed again, then I leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Camille gasped at first, then she relaxed and started to kiss me back. I ran my hand through her wavy hair and she placed her hand on the back of my head. I could feel small shocks running through my body, and I tried to deepen the kiss.

"Hey! No making out in the lobby!" Mr. Bitters yelled.

I immediately pulled away from Camille and she giggled. I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I grabbed her hand and helped her up from the couch, then I started leading her out of the Palm Woods.

"Where are we going?" Camille asked.

"To the park. I thought we could share a smoothie or something," I said.

"Sounds like fun," Camille said.

We walked over to the park and I ordered us a pink smoothie. We walked around the park and drank our smoothie and talked about a few things. For a minute, I actually forgot about Kendall and just focused on my time with Camille. Of course that didn't last long because Camille brought up the party and everything flooded back.

"Did you have fun last night?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, it was alright. Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah, until you left, then I felt lonely," Camille said.

"Sorry about that. I meant to come back, but I ended up blacking out," I said.

"Oh wow. Whoever spiked your drink really used some strong stuff," Camille said.

"You have no idea," I said.

"At least you're fine now," Camille said.

"For the most part," I said.

"Are you okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess and I have a headache," I said.

"We could just go back to your place and hang out there," Camille said.

I nodded and we headed back to the Palm Woods. Camille grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at me. I smiled back and she gave me a peck on the cheek. We went up to 2J and was greeted by James and Carlos.

"Hi!" Carlos said.

"Shh, keep it down. My head hurts," I said.

"Someone's hung over," James said.

I rolled my eyes and led Camille into my room. I shut the door behind us and plopped down on my bed, sighing contently once my head hit my pillow.

"What happened to the sheets?" Camille asked as she sat down next to me,

"They sorta got dirty," I said.

"How did that happen? You're really clean," Camille said.

"Yeah, but alcohol really messes me up," I said.

"I wish I could've seen that. It was probably really cute," Camille said.

"You could ask Ke- uh I don't know if it was cute," I said.

"Ask who?" Camille asked.

"No one. Sorry, I'm still out of it apparently," I said.

Camille chuckled and laid down next to me. She propped herself on her elbow and I turned my head to face her. She smiled at me, then leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I placed my hand on her face and moved my lips against hers. Camille crawled on top of me and I ran my hands down her back before resting them on her ass. Camille moaned into the kiss, but all I could hear was Kendall moaning. I snapped out of it when the bedroom door busted open.

I pushed Camille off of me and she landed on the floor. Kendall just stood by the door, his eyes wide with surprise. I was blushing furiously and I tried to look at something other then Kendall.

"Sorry," he muttered before leaving the room.

"I think I'm gonna go," Camille said as she stood up from the floor.

"Okay, maybe we can hang out tomorrow," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Camille said.

She gave me a kiss on the lips, then she left the room. I heard the front door open then close, then I fell back on my bed. I cant believe Kendall walked in on me when I was with Camille. Its not like I was having sex with her, but it was still embarrassing. Kendall seemed a little embarrassed, but there was something else. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I decided to just forget about it and go back out there and hang out with my friends. If I want this whole awkwardness thing to go away, then I have to do what Kendall said and pretend nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall's POV**

I walked out of the room I shared with Logan and went back into the living room. I plopped down on the orange sofa and let out a sigh. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I didn't expect to come home and see Logan and Camille sucking face. I'm glad I came in when I did or else I would've seen Camille sucking something else. That would be the last thing I need to see. I shouldn't even be thinking about stuff like that.

I wasn't really embarrassed about walking in on them. I was more surprised and upset then anything. I was really surprised seeing them together again. I mean I told Logan to try working things out with her, but that was the alcohol talking. I never meant what I said, I just wanted him to shut up about Camille.

I really didn't want them back together at all. I'm pretty sure I have really strong feelings for Logan and I cant deny it anymore. I like Logan a lot, but I will never tell him that. I love our friendship and its not worth it to tell him how I really feel. It would just ruin the relationship we already have and I don't want to lose it. I guess having Logan as a friend was better then nothing.

"What's up with you?" James asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Liar. What happened? Did you see Logan naked?" James asked.

I wish.

"No. Look, its nothing," I said.

"Then why do you look upset?" James asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

I turned away from my friends when I heard the bedroom door open and close. Camille walked into the living room and quickly left the apartment. I sighed again and threw my head back against the couch.

"Oh my God! You like Camille!" James said.

"What?" I asked.

"It all makes sense now!" James said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You like Camille!" James said.

"No I don't," I said.

"C'mon, dude. You're so obvious about it," James said.

"Yeah! That's why you wanted to figure skate with her!" Carlos said.

"I already told you idiots why I skated with her!" I said.

"Maybe you were lying," James said.

"Are you serious? I don't like her!" I said.

"Then why are you so sad that she was with Logan?" James asked.

"I'm not sad," I said.

"Sure. Kendall, just admit that you like Camille," James said.

"I don't like her!" I said.

"Defensive are we? That right there just proves that I'm right," James said.

"I'm gonna hurt you if you don't shut it, Diamond," I said.

"Bring it Camille lover," James said.

I stood up from the couch and tackled James to floor. He blocked his face, so I went for the other thing he loves. I ran my hands through his perfect locks and messed them up, making James shriek. James screamed for Carlos's help, but he was busy laughing at what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?"

James and I turned our heads in the direction of the voice and I saw Logan standing by the hallway. I quickly stood up and James stood up as well before trying to fix his hair.

"H-hey, Logie," I said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. Fooling around. Dude stuff," I said.

"He likes Camille!" Carlos blurted out.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I don't like her," I said.

"Then why are-"

"Because they are stupid," I said.

"But, dude, you made it obvious back there," Carlos said.

"Carlos, I don't like Camille that way and I never will," I said.

"Then why are you so sad?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not okay? I'm just tired," I said.

"Oh," Carlos said.

"Um, Kendall?" Logan asked, "can I talk to you?"

I nodded my head and followed Logan to our room. I sat down on my bed and he shut the door behind him. I already knew what he was going to tell me. It was obviously about Camille, but I don't like her that way. I like…..I like Logan, and I cant even tell him that.

"Do you really have feelings for Camille?" Logan asked.

"Are you really going to believe our friends?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean I thought you liked her once and I'm just making sure," Logan said.

"I swear that I don't have feelings for her," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Why did you guys get back together?" I asked.

"We talked about it and decided to give us another try. Thanks for giving me that extra push," Logan said.

"Huh?" I asked

"Well you told me to get back with her and I did," Logan said.

"Oh, right," I said.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you two would get together so fast," I said.

"I know, but we're taking it slow," Logan said.

"It didn't look like it," I said.

"Why are you so upset about me getting back with her? You're the one who told me to," Logan said.

"I didn't mean…I didn't mean right away," I said.

"Look, I really like Camille and I want to be with her and if you don't like it then that's your problem," Logan said.

"Why are you being such a jerk? This morning we said we would be fine around each other," I said.

"I am being fine, but you're acting weird," Logan said.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised is all," I said.

"Why though? I mean you had to have seen this coming," Logan said.

"I guess I didn't," I said.

"Can we just stop being weird around each other? I don't like this," Logan said.

"Yeah, I don't either," I said.

Logan nodded and gave me his hand. "Lets shake on it," he said.

I grabbed his hand and I felt sparks run through my body. Logan quickly pulled away and I was confused by this. I could see his face turn red and he turned away from me and left the room. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

I thought we were going to move past this, but it didn't seem like it. Logan is the one acting really weird yet he's accusing me of being weird. I'm trying to forget about last night, but its not easy. I really like Logan and forgetting about what we did was just impossible.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks later, things were still awkward between us. Logan and I talked a little bit, but most of the time he was out with Camille. I was still really upset that they were still together, but I tried not to show it as much. I would just get more questions from James and Carlos.

Since our second album was already released, we didn't have to go to the studio that much. There was talks of a third album, but it would be a while before we start working on that. Since we weren't with Gustavo for a long period of time, we had a lot of free time and I ended up being by myself. James was always with Carlos or hitting on girls by the pool and Logan was always with Camille. There was never a time when they would be apart from each other. I was really starting to miss my best friend.

**BTR **BTR

I pulled away from the toilet beneath me and wiped the sweat that was forming on my forehead. I don't know why, but I've been pretty feeling bad for a while. I thought it was nothing, but it continued to last and I had no idea what it was. It seemed like the flu, but I could be wrong. I wanted to ask Logan about it, but he was always with Camille, so I never got a chance to talk to him.

I felt the all too familiar tingling in my throat and I started to gag. I lurched forward and emptied my stomach for the tenth time today. Once I was sure I was done, I stood up from the floor, flushed the toilet, then went over to the sink to brush my teeth again. When it came down to brushing my tongue, I gagged and quickly ran back over to the toilet. The vomit came rushing up my throat and I emptied it all into the toilet.

I pulled away after a while and just sat against the bathtub. I ran my hand through my hair and I could feel it sticky with sweat. My stomach started to hurt and I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to go away. I let out a groan and placed my hand over my stomach. I laid down on the floor and clutched my stomach tightly,

"Kendall?" Logan asked from behind the door, "are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I said.

I felt my heart flutter at hearing him say that. It just showed that he cared about me, but he only cared like a friend should. I stood up from the floor and opened the bathroom door. Logan was looking at me with a worried expression and I smiled at him weakly.

"I'm okay," I said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but can I talk to you?" I asked.

"I have to meet Camille. Can we talk later?"

I sighed, "yeah, that's fine."

Logan nodded, then he walked away. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Logan grabbed his jacket, then he left the apartment. I really wanted to ask him about my sudden illness, but he was too busy with Camille.

I let out a groan when my stomach started to cramp up again. I laid down on my side and clutched my stomach, hoping the pain would go away.

"Dude, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Really? Because you don't look so good," James said.

"Guys, I'm fine," I said.

"Oh. Then do you want to go the mall with us?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Please? It will be so fun!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, and we can find you someone to be with so you can get over Camille," James said.

"I don't like her, James. And I don't want to be with a girl," I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I meant I don't want a relationship right now," I said.

"Oh, but can you still come with us? We asked Logan but he turned us down again," Carlos said.

"I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt," I said.

"Yay! Lets go!" Carlos said.

Carlos quickly pulled me up from the couch and started dragging me out of the apartment. I heard James laughing behind me and I wanted to turn around and hit him so hard in the face. Carlos started running towards the elevator while still dragging me along, and I felt my stomach acting up again. I cupped my mouth and tried to hold the vomit back.

I hope going to the mall while feeling like this wasn't a bad idea.

**A/N: So yeah, things are still weird between Logan and Kendall and its about to get a lot weirder hehe. i hope you guys liked this chap and i will update later and i hope everyone had a great NEW YEAR =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I decided to do Kendall's Pov again, because nothing all that important is going on with Logan at the moment lol. Anyway now u can see how Kendall's day at the mall went lol. Well enjoy the chap =D**

**Kendall's POV**

I let out a groan when I walked into the mall and saw it packed with people. Everyone was rushing around and looking for the best bargains on things. Coming to the mall after the holidays was the worst thing to do and it didn't help that I was feeling like shit. Not only was my stomach still bothering me, but now my head was starting to throb. I felt horrible, but I knew there was no way I was getting out of this trip to the mall.

Carlos thought it would be fun to drag me along everywhere we went and I could feel myself wanting to vomit. Luckily I didn't spew yet and I was hoping that I could keep whatever was in my stomach down. The last thing I need is for me to puke on someone.

"Lets go in here!" Carlos said.

He dragged me into a sports store and immediately ran to the back to look at all the helmets. I started to feel dizzy and I placed my hand on a rack of jerseys to keep myself from falling over.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said.

"Guys!" Carlos said as he ran over to us with a helmet in his hand. "Look!"

"Dude, you already have one. Just put it back," James said.

"I know, but this one is so shiny," Carlos said.

"Just put it back," James said.

Carlos pouted and stomped off to put the helmet back. We left the store and it was James' turn to pick the next place we go into. He was looking around at all the stores, then he stopped when he saw something in a window. I rolled my eyes when I caught him staring at Cuda products. He ran over to the window and pressed his face against the glass.

"James, you already have enough," I said.

"But its new and the scent is supposed to last for a full twenty-four hours!" James said.

"James-"

He ignored me and ran into the store. I rolled my eyes and both Carlos and I followed him inside. There was nothing but perfume and cologne, and all of the different scents were starting to make me sick. James ran over to Carlos and I and he showed me a can of that stupid spray.

"Look! Its so beautiful," James said.

"You already have some. Put it back," Carlos said.

James rolled his eyes and turned back to the can in his hand.

"I have to agree with Carlos on this one. You have way too much of that stuff," I said.

"But this one is different and it smells really good," James said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Look!" James said.

He sprayed the can right in my face and I broke into a coughing fit. The scent lingered in the air and I could feel my stomach acting up again. I gagged a few times and cupped my mouth. I ran out of the store and over to one of the trashcans. I threw up everything and I could feel people staring at me, but at the moment I didn't care. I pulled away from the trash can and collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Dude, are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"That stupid spray just made me sick," I said.

"Oh. That stuff is stronger then I thought. I should buy it," James said.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said.

"Sorry," James said.

"I know what will make you feel better. Food!" Carlos said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Aw c'mon. You're probably really hungry," Carlos said.

"Yes, throwing up my guts means I'm hungry," I said.

"Yay! Lets get some!" Carlos said.

I face palmed and was quickly pulled to my feet by Carlos. He started dragging me away from the bench and I turned my head around and shot James a look that clearly said 'help'. James just chuckled and followed us to the food court.

Carlos ran over to a corndog stand and the smell of all the food mixed together and traveled through my nose. I tried taking deep breaths, but it wasn't working and I could feel the urge to puke.

Carlos ordered two corndogs, a large soda and a cookie, then we took a seat at a table. Carlos dug into his food and I grimaced at how he was eating. I gagged and turned away from him. James stood up from the table and walked over to one of the food stands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Then why are you puking all the time?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Ask Logan," Carlos said.

"I tried, but he blew me off for Camille," I said.

"Then ask him later I guess. Camille has to leave him alone sometime," Carlos said.

"I guess," I said.

Carlos nodded and picked up his soda and took a big sip. James returned a few minutes later and he placed a drink in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ginger Ale. It should help your stomach," James said.

"Thanks," I said.

James nodded and sat back down. I took a small sip of the carbonated drink, then I set it aside. By the time Carlos was done eating, I had drank half of my soda. I started to feel a little better and I was hoping that the stomach pains and nausea wouldn't return for the rest of the day.

We started walking around the mall again, but I stopped when I heard someone say my name. I turned around to find a small group of girls behind me. I was really hoping that no one would recognize me, but that didn't work out.

The small group of girls asked for our autograph, so we quickly signed our names for them. We started walking again and I was hoping that we didn't bump into anymore fans.

Of course I jinxed that and another girl approached us. We took a picture with her and I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing really strong perfume. The scent flowed through my nose and I had to stop myself from gagging. I tried to ignore the nauseous feeling and just quickly sign something for this girl.

I signed a piece of paper really quickly, but the girl didn't leave me alone. She went on and on about how she loved BTR and what her favorite song was. If I didn't feel so sick, then I would've stayed and listened, but I really had to go. James and Carlos were waiting for me, but the girl wouldn't let me leave.

Her perfume hit my nose again and I could feel the vomit approaching. I tried to hold it back, but it was no use and spewed all over the girls shoes. She looked down in disgust and I could feel my face heat up. James quickly grabbed me and led me out of the mall and towards the car.

I puked again in the parking lot, then I climbed into the backseat of the car. I laid down and groaned when my stomach started to hurt. James started the car and sped out of the parking lot. Carlos took out his phone and I heard him say something about calling Logan.

I honestly didn't want Logan to know what happened to me today, but thinking about him taking care of me made me change my mind about him knowing. Hopefully Logan doesn't blow me off this time.

**A/N: So was it bad? yes it was and im sorry. anyway i thought it would be funny to make Kendall puke on someone and gleechild mentioned something about him puking on someone and i had to do it. and on a fan! that just makes it worse lol. anyway i will try and update this and my other stories when i can lol. bye for now =D . oh and i have some pretty cool news. i have an audition for a modeling thing on sat and im really excited. anyway, enough of that. bye bye =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello my fellow readers =D. thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews and I would like to thank: KendallsLogiebear, gleechild, BTRKendall****4ever, xXCrossCountryBabeXx, HatersHateRushersElevate, rainy dayz and silver dreams, fallenangelqueen, Kogan'sWolfGirl.**

**Logan's POV**

I ran my fingers through Camille's wavy hair and pressed my lips to her neck. I gently kissed around the area, then I started to suck and bite down harshly. Camille let out a moan of pleasure and I let my hand travel down to her chest, making her shiver. I pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, connecting our lips. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip before shoving my tongue completely in her mouth. Camille moaned again as our tongues touched.

Even though I was spending time with Camille, I felt really bad about ditching my friends. Carlos had invited me to go to the mall with him and James, and I turned them down. Kendall was really sick with something and I could've stayed home to take care of him, but when Camille called me, I couldn't say no to her. It was stupid and selfish of me to leave my three best friends when they needed me, but I couldn't help myself.

I guess the other reason why I left was because it was still a little weird between Kendall and I. I wanted things to get better between us, but it was really hard. I was starting to develop feelings for my best friend and I didn't want to. I loved Camille and I was supposed to be with her, not Kendall. I don't love him.

I let out a small moan when Camille's hand came into contact with my crotch. I looked down at her and her eyes were dark with lust. I knew exactly where this was going and I didn't want to wait any longer. I didn't care that I wasn't a virgin anymore, but I didn't tell Camille that.

I wanted to tell her what happened with Kendall and I, but I didn't know how and I was scared. I had cheated on Camille and I knew if I told her, she would leave me. I don't want to lose Camille, so that's why I wont tell her what happened.

I pressed my lips back to hers and this time she won the dominance. I started moaning when I felt her hand rub me through my jeans and I bucked my hips. I pulled away from Camille's lips when my phone started ringing. I groaned and sat up to fish my phone out of my pocket. Carlos's name was flashing across the screen and I pressed the talk button.

"What's up?"

"**You need to come home!" **

"I can't. I'm busy right now,"

"**Its an emergency!"**

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait,"

"**But Kendall is dying!"**

"What?"

"**Kendall is really sick and we need you!"**

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute,"

"**Hurry!"**

I hung up and placed my phone back in my pocket. I stood up from Camille's bed and grabbed my jacket. Camille propped herself up on her elbows and gave me a puzzled look.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I have to get going," I said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Kendall is sick and apparently I'm the only one that can help," I said.

"Do you have to go? We were just getting started," Camille said.

"I know, but they need me," I said.

"Well can you stop by later?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, let me just take care of this first," I said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later," Camille said.

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers. "Love you," I said.

"Love you too," Camille said.

I slipped my jacket on, gave Camille another kiss, then I left her apartment. I was upset that I had to go home, but I had to admit I felt relieved when Carlos called me. I mean I love Camille and all, but taking care of Kendall sounded pretty good right now. I know I shouldn't like him the way I do, and I'm hoping while I'm with him that I can decide if my feelings for him are real or just a temporary thing.

I finally reached 2J and I opened the door and walked inside. Carlos was nervously pacing the living room and James was sitting on the couch while playing with his phone. I closed the front door and my friends looked over at me.

"What happened to being here in a minute? Its been five minutes," Carlos said.

"Its just four extra minutes," I said.

"So? Kendall could be dead because you didn't get here on time!" Carlos said.

"I bet he's fine. Now where is he?" I asked.

" In his room," James said.

I nodded and went down the hall towards the bedroom. I knocked once then I slowly pushed the bedroom door open. Kendall was laying face down on his bed and he had his face buried in his pillow. I walked into the room and sat across from him on my bed.

"Are you okay, K-dog?" I asked.

"No, I feel horrible," Kendall said.

"You look horrible," I said.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have gone to the mall," Kendall said.

"That was pretty dumb," I said.

"I know. I puked on a fan," Kendall said.

"You what?" I asked, with a laugh.

"Shut up," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry, but that's just hilarious," I said.

"It wasn't for the poor girl who got puked on," Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it. I bet she was happy that Kendall Knight threw up on her," I said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

Kendall let out a groan and rolled over onto his side, clutching his stomach tightly.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"My stomach," Kendall said.

I stood up from my bed and sat down next to my best friend. He rolled over onto his back and squeezed his eyes shut. I placed my hand over Kendall's stomach and I felt his body jolt.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its okay," Kendall said.

I nodded and put my hand over Kendall's stomach again. I slowly lifted up his shirt and I put my hand over the exposed flesh. Kendall jumped when my hand came in contact with him and I looked into his eyes. They were filled with confusion and a little bit of pain.

I slowly rubbed his stomach and Kendall let out a small moan. He blushed furiously and I removed my hand. He sat up slowly and our faces were just inches away from each other.

I felt myself moving closer to him and I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips. Before anything else could happen, my phone started beeping. I quickly pulled away and took my phone out of my pocket to see I had a message from Camille. I sighed and started to reply.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked.

"Camille. She wants to know if I can go over a little after five," I said.

"Oh. Are you gonna go?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I mean if you want to then you-"

Kendall quickly cupped his mouth and ran into the connecting bathroom. Soon the sound of retching filled the bedroom. I stood up from his bed and went into the bathroom. Kendall was leaning in front of the toilet and was throwing up violently.

I walked over to him and gently placed my hand on his back. Kendall pulled away from the toilet when he was finished and he slowly stood up to his feet. I quickly grabbed him when he was a little wobbly in the knees. I helped him back into the room and he laid back down.

My phone was going off again and I knew it was Camille texting me. I swear I love her, but sometimes she gets on my nerves. I looked away from my phone when Kendall started tossing and turning while clutching his stomach. I turned my phone off and sat back down next to Kendall.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go?" Kendall asked.

"No, you're really sick and I'd rather stay here with you," I said.

"Thanks, Logie," Kendall said.

"Bros before hoes, right?" I asked.

Kendall chuckled, "yeah I guess so."

"Um you rest okay? And I will check on you later," I said.

"Okay," Kendall said.

I left the bedroom and went into the living room to hang out with James and Carlos. James was still on his phone and Carlos was in the kitchen looking for a snack. I sat down next to James and he looked over at me.

"How's he doin'?" James asked.

"Um still really sick. I think its just the flu so he needs to get plenty of rest and I don't want you guys going in there and disturbing him," I said.

"So you cured him?" Carlos asked.

"No, but I'm gonna try," I said.

"Okay good," Carlos said.

I nodded and looked down at my lap. I couldn't help but feel a little weird about what happened in the bedroom. Kendall and I almost kissed! I thought for sure these feelings for him were nothing, but it was obviously something.

I didn't want to like Kendall that way. I'm not supposed to be in love with my best friend. I love Camille and she is the only one I will ever love. Kendall is just a friend and that's all he ever will be.

**A/N: So im gonna make the next chap where Kendall finds out about mini Kendall or mini Logan lol. also i decided to make Logan a little better in this chap and stuff, but it wont last. hehe anyway i will update when i can and thanks so much for reading =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello =D. thank u guys so much for the reviews and I would like to thank: glee child, BTRKendall****4ever, rainy dayz and silver dreams, Kogan'sWolfGirl.**

**Kendall's POV**

I tossed and turned on my bed, but it was impossible to get comfortable and sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't fall asleep. Every time I shut my eyes, they would just open again and I was getting frustrated. Logan told me to rest, but my body didn't want to or at least I didn't want to anyway. I wanted to leave the room and go hang out with my friends, but this stupid stomach bug was keeping me from doing so. I couldn't wait for this illness to end so I could return to my normal self.

I let out a groan when my stomach started to hurt and I rolled over onto my side. The pain didn't last long and I was glad it left sooner then it came. I tried to go to sleep again, but there was no way that was happening.

I wanted to spend time with Logan since he was actually here for once. I was glad he decided to blow Camille off this time, but I think he was still being a little weird. It wasn't as awkward, but I was nervous when he tried to kiss me.

When he leaned in and my lips were close to his, I wanted to lean forward and be the one to connect our lips. Of course that didn't happen because Camille decided to be a cockblocker and ruin everything. I swear I want to smack her sometimes just like she smacks us around. Hopefully next time Logan and I can be alone and we can see what happens.

If he tried to kiss me now then that has to mean something right? I hope it does, because I really, really like Logan and I want him to know that, but I'm scared to tell him. I'm usually never afraid, but this was just downright terrifying. I don't know if I will ever be able to tell him how I feel.

My stomach started to churn and I quickly jumped out of bed. I ran into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet before empting my stomach again. When I was finished, I stood up from the floor and rinsed my mouth of the foul taste. I looked in the mirror and I let out a groan. I really did look horrible. I was really pale and my hair was matted to my forehead from all the sweat. I didn't look good at all and I have this stupid stomach bug to thank for that.

I walked out of the bathroom and plopped back down on my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and groaned when my stomach started to hurt again. The pain went away after a few seconds and I was able to relax again. Now I was starting to feel a little sleepy and I snuggled into my bed and let sleep take over.

My eyes shot open when I felt another stomach cramp and I groaned. I sat up slowly and placed my hand over my upset stomach. I looked around the room and noticed that it was pitch black. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and the red letters read one thirty a.m. I turned away from the clock and my eyes fell on the bed across from me.

Logan was passed out and he had the blankets thrown off of him. He was mumbling something in his sleep and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. I turned away from him when more pain hit my stomach. The cramps were a little more intense then the previous ones and I cried out. Movement was heard from Logan's side of the room and I turned my attention to him. He was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Kendall?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep," I said.

"What's wrong? Your stomach?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, I'll give you something for it," Logan said.

"No, its okay. Just go back to sleep," I said.

"Kendall, I said I was going to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do," Logan said.

"Logie, I'll be fine," I said.

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you," Logan said.

"But I feel better now. I'll wake you if I start to feel bad again," I said.

Logan eyed me for a minute, then he sighed and crawled back into bed. I laid back in mine and fell asleep.

The next morning, I wasn't feeling any better, but worse. During breakfast I couldn't keep anything down and I ran into the bathroom. My mom was really worried about me, but I assured her that I was fine. Logan watched me the whole time at the table, but I tried to pretend he wasn't there.

After breakfast was over, my mom had a few errands to run and Katie was tagging along. I was glad that I could just stay home and try and relax without having to worry about going to work, but of course that was ruined when Kelly told us we needed to go in to the studio. I wasn't really up to working today, but I had no choice.

When we walked into the studio, I was hit with a sharp cramp. I winced in pain and clutched my stomach tightly. No one noticed except for Logan and he shot me a worried look. I turned away from him and tried to focus on what Gustavo and Kelly were saying, but I couldn't focus on them no matter how hard I tried.

My nose wrinkled in disgust when the smell of Gustavo's coffee traveled through my nostrils. I tried to ignore it the best I could, but it was too difficult. I started to gag and Logan quickly handed me the small trashcan in the room, and I threw up into it. Logan placed his hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"What's wrong with you?" Gustavo asked.

"Just feeling a little under the weather today," I said.

"Well get better. We have a lot of work to do soon and I don't want any sick dogs in my studio!" Gustavo said.

Kelly rolled her eyes and turned to face us. "Why don't you guys go home and we'll let you know if you need to come in." she said.

We nodded and quickly left the studio, happy to get away from our evil producer. The minute we got home , I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. I heard the TV turn on and I figured James and Carlos were watching something. The bedroom door opened and Logan walked in.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know. Still pretty bad," I said.

"If you're still feeling bad then you should go see a doctor," Logan said.

"I'm not that sick," I said.

"If you're scared then I can go with you," Logan said.

"I'm not going," I said.

"Kendall, you're really sick and you need to get checked out. We can go right now and find out what's wrong," Logan said.

"I don't want to go. You already said it was the flu and I don't want to wait in a hospital for hours for them to tell me the same thing," I said.

"Kendall, this could be something serious. The flu doesn't last this long," Logan said.

"Look, I'm fine okay? I don't need to get checked out," I said.

"Why are you being so stupid? Its obvious something is wrong and you don't want to do anything about it," Logan said.

"I'm fine. Now lay off and go spend time with your stupid girlfriend," I said.

"What is your problem?" Logan asked.

"Just leave me alone," I said.

"You know what fine. You want to be stupid, then I don't care," Logan said.

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door hard behind him. I sighed sadly and fell back on my bed. I wasn't acting stupid; Logan was just being annoying. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel moody and now because of my weird mood I snapped at Logan. I would never act that way towards my friends.

I didn't mean to act like a jerk to Logan, but I'm not feeling well and I'm moody because of that and because I can't tell Logan how I really feel about him. And its so fucking hot in here!

Maybe I should get checked out, then I can find out what's wrong with me and I can get cured. I'm sick of feeling like shit and I want to feel like myself again. Of course I wont bring Logan with me because he is pissed off with me. I would love for him to go with me, but I don't want any cranky people going with me. I could always bring James and Carlos with me, but that's a stupid idea. There's always my mom, but she wasn't even here and I don't need her for everything. I'm almost an adult and I can go to the hospital by myself.

I stood up from my bed and went into the living room. James and Carlos were playing video games and Logan was no where to be found. I figured he did go see Camille. He does do that a lot anyway. I grabbed the car keys and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Out," I said.

"But you're sick," Carlos said.

"I'm feeling a little better and I want some fresh air," I said.

"Oh, well can you bring me a corndog?" Carlos asked.

"No," I said.

Carlos pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and left the apartment. When I walked through the lobby, I saw Logan and Camille sitting down on one of the couches. She was telling him something, but it didn't look like he was paying attention. Logan looked up at me and our eyes connected, then he turned back to Camille. I sighed and left the Palm Woods.

When I arrived at the hospital, I signed my name in at the front desk, then walked into the waiting room to wait for my name to get called back. I pulled out my phone and found a whole bunch of messages from Carlos asking for his corndog, but I didn't have any from Logan. I thought for sure he would text me and ask where I was going, but he was probably having too much fun with Camille to care about me.

I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I looked around the waiting room and found it pretty much empty. Besides myself, there was an elderly couple, a mother with what I assumed was her sick kid and a man to be in his late thirties. They just stared at me and I had to turn away and look at something else. I was relieved when my name was finally called back.

The nurse led me into a small room and asked me about my symptoms. I answered all of her questions as she took my temperature and weighed me. After she was done, I had to wait in the small room for the doctor to come in. I sat on the small bed and waited patiently, but I still felt a little nervous. I pulled out my phone again, but my inbox was still empty.

I felt like texting Logan and apologizing, but he was probably really busy. Maybe when I get home I can talk to him. I put my phone away when there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

He smiled at me and gave me his hand to shake. "I'm Dr. Montgomery," he said.

"Kendall Knight," I said as I shook his head.

"What seems to be the problem, Kendall?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"I've just been feeling a little off lately," I said.

"How long has this been going on?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Uh a few weeks now. I thought it was the flu at first, then it lasted a lot longer," I said.

"I'm glad you came in. This could either be something really serious or something easily treatable. I'm going to run a few tests and that should tell me what's going on," Dr. Montgomery said.

"Okay," I said.

He took a sample of my blood and I was asked to pee in a cup, then he sent if off to the lab. I waited two hours for my results and the doctor wasn't back yet. I checked my phone again and again, but I still didn't have any messages. I decided to just call Logan and see how he was, but I never got the chance because the doctor came in. He was looking down at what I assumed was my results and he had a look of utter confusion. That made my stomach do flips and I knew something was wrong.

"Mr. Knight, can you follow me please? I want to check something," Dr. Montgomery said.

I nodded and stood up from the small bed. I was led out of the E.R and into another room just a few floors up. The new room was a lot bigger and it had a weird machine in it. I had no idea what it was, but I knew Logan would know. I wish he was here with me right now.

I laid back on the bed as I was told and the doctor pulled up a stool and turned the machine on. He lifted up my shirt and squeezed some sort of gel on my abdomen, then he pressed a tiny remote to my stomach. The screen lit up with the inside of my stomach and a whooshing sound filled the room. I kept looking at the screen and the doctor, but he paid me no attention. I turned away from him and the machine and kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"I guess I was- wait a minute,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mr. Knight, you're pregnant. About five weeks I would say," Dr. Montgomery said.

"What?" I asked.

Dr. Montgomery pointed at the screen and my eyes landed on a black spot in the middle of the screen. I gasped and looked at the doctor, waiting for him to tell me this was just a sick joke, but he only stared at me.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. This is by the far most unusual thing I've ever seen since I've been working in this field," Dr. Montgomery said.

"Are you sure it's a baby? Because the last time I checked guys couldn't get pregnant," I said.

"I'm positive it's a fetus," Dr. Montgomery said.

I threw my head back and sighed. "This cant be happening. There's no way I'm having a baby," I said.

"Mr. Knight, I know this seems highly impossible, but you are pregnant," Dr. Montgomery said.

"I cant have a baby! This isn't happening! Just tell me this is a sick joke that you're playing!" I screamed.

"Mr. Knight, please calm down. You still have options," Mr. Montgomery said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"There's keeping it, putting it up or abortion," Dr. Montgomery said.

"Then abort it because I don't want it," I said.

"Are you sure about that? I will give you a few minutes to make a decision,"

The doctor wiped my stomach clean, turned the machine off then he left the room. I sat up slowly and placed my head in my hands. There was no way in hell that I was having a baby. Guys don't get pregnant. Does this make me some sort of freak now? I don't want to be considered a freak. Everyone will hate me and I don't want that to happen. I had to get rid of this baby.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I looked down and glared. I placed my hand over my belly and I could feel myself starting to get angry. This baby is going to ruin everything for me. There's no way Logan will ever want me now. I'm a freak of nature! Tears started rolling down my face when I realized something. Logan was the father.

I was carrying my best friend's baby. I felt happy, but I also felt scared. Logan would surely hate me and this kid if he finds out. He freaked out the day after we had sex, and I didn't want him to act like that or worse if I tell him about the baby. I didn't want Logan to hate me; I wanted him to love me and want to be with me forever. But this baby just got in the way and ruined everything for me. I couldn't keep it.

I looked down at my stomach again and I rubbed my hand over my belly. I couldn't get over the fact that there was a human being growing inside of me. This little life needed me to take care of it and nourish it, and I cant kill it just because I'm not ready. Killing something as innocent as a child is wrong and killing my own child just made that ten times worse.

I will tell Logan about this and I hope he doesn't react in a bad way. This is his baby too and he deserves to know. Even though Logan is the father of this baby, I don't know how I'm going to tell him.

**A/N: HI! So um...KENDALL KNOWS! i kinda liked this chap, but idk. anyway what did you guys think? um i've already started writing the next chap and i will post that tomorrow when i get home from school. anyway have a great night and i will be back tomorrow =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hello =D. thank u guys so much for the reviews and I would like to thank: gleechild, BTRKendall****4ever, Kogan'sWolfGirl, Kendall's LogieBear, Scarlett, xXCrossCountryBabeXx, and Dani.**

**Logan's POV**

I tried to hear what Camille was saying, but all I could think about was Kendall. He was so sick and I wanted to help him, but he was being stubborn. I'm not one to get into arguments, but Kendall was frustrating me. He wasn't listening to me at all and I was really worried about him. I still cant fight those feelings for him no matter how hard I try. I don't want them to exist, but they do and I cant stop it.

When I saw Kendall walk through the lobby, I thought he came down here to look for me so we could talk. But instead he looked at me for a second, then he left the Palm Woods. I wanted to get up and follow him, but that would be rude towards Camille. I was the one who decided to get back with her, so I need to always be there for her.

But I wanted to be there for Kendall too, but it seemed like he was pushing me away. Maybe if I tell him about the weird feelings I'm having, he'll act normal around me. But I cant tell him about any of that. He just wouldn't understand.

I kept my eyes on the front doors of the Palm Woods, hoping and waiting that my best friend would come back, but he never did. I finally turned away from the doors when Camille said my name. Camille was staring at me with a puzzled look.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its okay. What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"I'm just….nothing," I said.

"Logan, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything," Camille said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Then what's wrong?" Camille asked.

"I'm just a little worried about Kendall," I said.

"Is he still sick?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, its been going on for almost a month now and he doesn't want to see a doctor. We sorta got into a fight about it earlier," I said.

"Maybe Kendall was going to get checked out now," Camille said.

"Yeah, but he would tell me if he was going. I'm just really worried," I said.

"I understand. Kendall is your best friend and you care about him. I get it," Camille said.

"Should I call him or something to make sure he's alright?" I asked.

"Logan, you're starting to sound like a overprotective boyfriend," Camille said.

"I am…..well for you," I said.

"Aw, I love you," Camille said.

"I... love you too," I said.

"Did you just hesitate?" Camille asked.

"What? When?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. You hesitated before saying you love me," Camille said.

"No, I didn't hesitate. I love you so much," I said.

"Really? You don't think I'm obnoxious?" Camille asked.

"Well sometimes, but its really cute and that's one of the reasons why I love you," I said.

Camille smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss. When her lips came into contact with mine, I felt a small jolt of electricity run through my body. Kissing Camille made me so happy and I loved the feeling. I remember kissing Kendall, but I don't remember what it felt like. Obviously I wanted to kiss him again or else I wouldn't have tried to do it the other day. I really want to press my lips to Kendall's perfect ones, but I'm so afraid about his reaction. I don't want him to hate me.

Camille was the first to break the kiss and when I looked into her eyes, I noticed they were dark with lust. I knew exactly what she wanted and who am I to make her wait any longer. She stood up from the couch and pulled me up to my feet, then we left the lobby to go to her apartment.

We would've went back to my place, but James and Carlos were probably still playing video games. I swear there was never really a place where I could go to be alone with my girlfriend.

We reached Camille's apartment and she dragged me to her room. I was glad that the place was empty, because I knew things could get out of control with two hormone raging teenagers. I wanted to have sex with Camille, but I was also really nervous. We've talked about it, but we've never actually done the deed. I wanted our first time to be special, but of course that didn't work out because I ended up losing my virginity to my best friend. I just don't want Camille to rush into this.

I was pushed back on her bed and Camille crawled on top of me, then she connected our lips. She moaned into the kiss and I ran my fingers through her hair. I slipped my hand under her shirt and rubbed my hand over her heated flesh.

Camille pulled away and started to remove her shirt. I knew she was going way too fast then what we said we would, and I didn't want to continue this. I grabbed her arm before she could take her shirt off completely.

"Stop," I said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"I think we're going a little too fast. We were going to take it slow, remember?" I asked.

"I know, but I cant control myself around you. I need you, Logan," Camille said.

"Lets just take things slow okay? Rushing into something is never good," I said.

"Then can we at least fool around? We wont go all the way," Camille said.

"I uh I don't know," I said.

"C'mon, Logan. I know you want to do this," Camille said.

"I do, I really do, but I just think we need to take things a little slower then what we have been doing," I said.

"Yeah, okay," Camille said.

"But, a little fooling around wont hurt," I said.

Camille smirked and she pressed her lips back to mine. I let out a small moan when I felt her hand rub me through my jeans. She removed the rest of her shirt and my eyes were fixated on the black and red lacy bra she had on. I slowly moved one of my hands towards her and I cupped her right breast. She let out a squeal and I could feel myself getting hard in my jeans. She kissed me again, then she pulled away and ran her hands up my shirt, making me shiver from her touch.

I quickly sat up and discarded my shirt, then I attached my lips back to Camille's. I ran my hands along her back and I played with her bra strap. I unbuckled her bra and slipped it off her shoulders. I licked my lips when I saw Camille's naked chest for the first time. She smirked at me and ran her hands over my bare chest and stomach, applying small kisses every now and then.

She grabbed the waist band of my jeans and tugged on them. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, then slowly pulled them down my hips. I moaned and bucked my hips when she rubbed me through my boxers. Camille pulled my boxers down and I felt my face beginning to heat up. We've never seen each other like this before and it was a little awkward for me.

The awkwardness quickly vanished and turned into pleasure when Camille took a hold of my member and slowly stroked it. I moaned and bucked my hips, and that made Camille smirk and stroke harder. She lowered her head down and I threw my head back in pleasure when she licked around the tip of my manhood. Before she could do anything else, my phone started ringing. Camille groaned in annoyance and sat up.

I quickly grabbed my phone from my pant pocket and saw James's name flashing across the screen. I cursed to myself before pressing the talk button.

"What!"'

"**Hey, hey calm down. I was just wondering where you were,"**

"Does it matter?"

"**Not really, but Carlos is freaking out again and-"**

"Not my problem,"

"**Dude, calm your balls. He's just freaking out because Kendall isn't back yet,"**

"He's not home yet?"

"**Nope. I thought he went with you after you stormed out,"**

"He's not with me,"

"**Can you call him?"**

"Why me? You have a phone,"

"**Yeah, but he'll talk to you if something's wrong,"**

"Why did he leave anyway? He's as sick as a dog,"

"**I don't know. He just said he needed some fresh air,"**

"Did you look for him?"

"**Yeah, sorta,"**

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. I just have to ohhhhhh,"

I quickly cupped my mouth and glared down at Camille, who had her hand around my cock and was stroking it. She smiled apologetically and moved away from me.

"**Dude, did you just moan?"**

"No, I was uh…um-"

"**What are you doing? I bet it has something to do with Camille, huh?"**

"Fuck you,"

"**Aw, Logie is mad,"**

"James, shut up or I'll-"

"**Yeah, yeah. Now get your ass home so we can look for Kendall,"**

I hung up my phone and started to pull up my jeans and boxers. Camille rolled her eyes and grabbed her t-shirt, then she slipped it on. I stood up from the bed and Camille tossed me my shirt.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you seriously have to go again?" Camille asked.

"I'm sorry, but the guys need me. Kendall's not back and they're worried," I said as I slipped my shirt over my head.

"Kendall, probably left for a reason and he'll return when he's ready," Camille said.

"I know, but I have to go," I said.

"Ugh, fine," Camille said.

"Camille, I'm sorry, but I have to go and make sure Kendall is okay," I said.

"You always do this, though. You blow me off for Kendall all the time," Camille said.

"Okay you know that's not true. I've blown him off for you multiple times," I said.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" Camille said.

"And he's my best friend," I said.

"Then be with him. See if I care!" Camille said.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my phone and left her apartment without saying a word to her. I went into the elevator and I pressed the button for my floor. I swear Camille really bugs me sometimes. She always has to start something and make me seem like the bad guy. I've only blown her off twice, yet I've blown Kendall off way more. Camille just needs to understand that my friends will always come first before her.

The elevator stopped at my floor and I started heading towards the apartment. I opened the door to 2J and found a worried Carlos on the couch. James was in the kitchen on his phone and they both looked up at me when I walked in.

"Anything?" I asked.

"No," James said.

"Where is he!" Carlos said.

"Calm down. I'm sure Kendall is perfectly fine," I said.

"Then why isn't he texting me back?" Carlos asked.

"What did you text him?" I asked.

"If he was still going to get me a corndog," Carlos said.

I sighed, "I'll text him."

I pulled out my phone and found Kendall in my contacts. I quickly sent him a message.

"What did you say?" James asked.

"I asked where he was," I said.

"Oh, so uh what about Camille?" James asked with a smirk.

"James, I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"I think you do," James said.

"Seriously shut up," I said.

"What's your problem?" James asked.

"Nothing," I said.

I walked away from my friends and went to the room I shared with Kendall. I placed my phone on the nightstand, then collapsed on my bed. I let out a sigh and covered my face with my hands.

I didn't know why I was acting so cranky towards everyone. I guess it was because I was upset about that fight with Camille and I was upset with Kendall because he is stubborn and he never listens to me. I hate him and love him at the same time.

I don't want to be in love with him, but I cant stop the feelings I have for him. I cant love Kendall when I'm in love with Camille. That night with Kendall meant absolutely nothing, but the nights I have with Camille actually mean something.

Even if I did love Kendall, he would never feel the same way. I just have to move on and forget about the feelings I have for him.

**A/N: I hoped everyone liked this chap and there will be more real soon. thanks so much for reading =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hello =D. thank u guys so much for the reviews and I would like to thank: gleechild, rainy dayz and silver dreams, BTRKendall****4ever, Kogan'sWolfGirl, lord kiras hand, loganlover97, HatersHateRushersElevate. Enjoy the chap =D**

**Kendall's POV**

After I left the hospital, I decided to just go home and rest. I got in the car and started driving back to the Palm Woods. I kept glancing at the passenger seat with the yellow envelope on it. Inside the envelope was a sonogram picture of the baby. At first I didn't want a picture, but I later gave in and Dr. Montgomery gave me one.

I know when I get home that I have to immediately hide the picture before anyone sees it. The last thing I need is for my friends, sister or mom to find it. I'm definitely going to tell them, but I don't know when. I've thought about hiding it, but hiding a pregnancy is impossible, but I'm going to try and hide if for a little while.

I'm more scared to tell Logan about this whole thing. Its his baby and I'm afraid he wont want anything to do with it. I don't want it either, but abortion is out of the question. I've decided to give the baby up, but I still have to talk to Logan about it. He has a say too.

I could feel tears start to approach my eyes and my vision was turning blurry. I pulled over onto the side of the road and started sobbing. I was beyond scared about the situation I was in and I didn't know what to do. I want to tell Logan, but I'm afraid of his reaction. I just don't want him to blow up and hate me for something I didn't even know about. I didn't know that I could get pregnant, so he shouldn't get upset with me, right? He's told me before that he would never hate me, but I know for a fact that he will once I tell him about the baby.

I looked over at the envelope on the seat beside me and I slowly reached over for it. I took the black and white photo out and more tears came to my eyes. A few tears landed on the picture and I quickly wiped them off. I slowly ran my finger over the dark spot and I couldn't help but smile.

I shouldn't be smiling over the fact that I'm pregnant, but I couldn't help it. Really I was scared about this whole thing, but seeing the baby-even if it was just a dot- made me smile. I just hope Logan smiles when I tell him.

I turned away from the picture when I heard my phone beeping. I slipped the picture back into the envelope, then I took my phone out of my pocket. I was surprised to see that I had a message from Logan. I sighed and went to put my phone down, but I've been waiting for him to text me all day and I opened the message. He just asked where I was, but it didn't seem liked he cared. I felt like texting him back, but I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment. I will just talk to him when I get home.

I stayed on the side of the road for a few more minutes, then when I gathered my self together, I started driving again. I finally got back to the Palm Woods and I slowly made my through the lobby. Some of the residents were looking at me funny and I knew it was because of how I looked. My eyes were red and puffy and tear stains covered my face.

No one here has ever seen me like this, so I figured that's why I was getting the weird looks. I might as well get used to it now. Soon they will be staring at my stomach and the looks I will get then will be ten times worse then the ones I'm getting now.

I spotted Camille and Lucy walking from the elevator and I was happy to not see Logan with her. I want Logan to be home, but at the same time I don't. If he's home, then I have to tell him everything and I don't think I'm ready to do that. I don't know how his reaction is going to be, but I'm hoping and praying that it's good. I know James and Carlos would surely understand, but I don't know about Logan.

"Hey, Kendall," Lucy said as she and Camille approached me.

I couldn't help but notice that Camille looked upset about something, and it probably had something to do with Logan. I was hoping that they broke up, but I doubt that will ever happen. Logan loves her and he would do anything for her.

"Hey," I said.

"Where have you been? The guys are worried sick about you," Lucy said.

"I just went out for a while," I said.

"Oh, did you have fun?" Lucy asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Okay, well they're waiting for you. So I suggest you get up there before they freak out even more," Lucy said.

"Yeah," I said.

Lucy smiled at me, then she started to walk away with Camille. I sighed and headed towards the elevator. I slowly made my way to the apartment and I froze when I reached the door. I didn't want to go in there at all, but I had no choice. If I never came back home, everyone would be worried and I don't want that to happen.

I opened the door and slowly walked into the apartment. I was immediately greeted by Carlos and James. Carlos pulled into a hug and I yelped in both surprise and pain. James quickly pulled Carlos off of me before he could cause some serious damage to me.

"Dude, where were you?" James asked.

"I told you before I left," I said.

"But you didn't even text back!" Carlos said.

"I was a little busy okay? Can you guys please just lay off? I'm not in the mood," I said.

"Why is everyone so pissy today?" James asked.

"I don't mean to be, but I'm really tired and today was just too stressful for me and I just need to be alone," I said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"But you can tell us anything," Carlos said.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said.

Carlos sighed and looked over at James, who shrugged in return. I rolled my eyes and tossed the car keys on the counter, then I went to my room. I opened the door and was shocked to see Logan laying on his bed. He quickly sat up and looked at me, but I turned away.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? Carlos was freaking out and we couldn't get a hold of you," Logan said.

"I just went out," I said.

"For two hours?" Logan asked.

"Does it matter? I just needed to get out for a while," I said.

"Well its fine but you should've said something," Logan said.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I just don't feel good," I said.

"Did you at least get checked out while you were gone?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And?" Logan asked.

"Its just a bad case of the flu," I said.

"Really? But the flu never lasts this long," Logan said.

"That's why I said it was really bad," I said.

"Okay? I still don't get it, but whatever," Logan said.

"So when did you get back?" I asked.

"A while ago," Logan said.

"What's up with you and Camille? She seemed upset in the lobby," I said.

"I don't know. We kinda got into a fight," Logan said.

"About?" I asked.

"Just some stuff got brought up. What exactly did the doctor say?" Logan asked.

"Just for me to take it easy and rest," I said.

"Oh," Logan said.

"Yeah," I said.

I walked over to my bed and carefully took off my jacket, trying not to drop the envelope I have hidden. I tried to wrapped my jacket around the envelope, but I dropped it and it landed on the floor. Logan eyed it, then he looked back up at me. He quickly grabbed it and my heart started to beat rapidly.

"Logan, give it back," I said.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Its just something I got from the doctor's office," I said.

"That didn't really answer my question," Logan said.

"Just give it back," I said.

Logan went to open the envelope, but I quickly ripped it out of his hands and he just stared at me. I went back over to my bed and wrapped the envelope in my jacket.

"Why wont you tell me what it is?" Logan asked.

"I will okay? Just not right now," I said.

"Just tell me," Logan said.

"I cant," I said.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because you wont understand," I said.

"I would if you just tell me," Logan said.

"I cant, Logie," I said.

Logan sighed in frustration and left the room, and I flinched when the door was slammed hard. I took the envelope out of my jacket and walked over to my dresser. I opened the second drawer and buried the picture under my clothes. I didn't want Logan to know just yet, but I swear I will tell him. I cant keep this from him for long because he needs to know about the baby.

I'll just tell him when I know we are getting better around each other. Right now things are still weird and I don't want to tell him I'm pregnant and make things even weirder. So I will just tell him everything once our friendship becomes normal again. Hopefully that happens soon because I cant hide this secret forever.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chap. um im gonna try and post two more chaps tonight plus my other kogan, jagan, cargan and kames. jeez i have a lot lol, but i like working on this story a lot lol. anway thanks for reading =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hello =D. thank u guys so much for the reviews and I would like to thank: gleechild, BTRKendall****4ever, Kogan'sWolfGirl, Fallenangelqueen,loganlover97, rainy dayz and silver dreams, WOND3R, Pugluver64.**

**Logan's POV**

I stormed out of the bedroom and plopped down on the orange couch, earning a few looks from James and Carlos. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. I know I was acting like a little kid right now, but I've had it with Kendall. He's so stubborn and he doesn't tell me anything. We're best friends and we're supposed to tell each other stuff, but Kendall isn't tell me shit. Something was up with him and I swear to God I'm going to find out what it is.

My thoughts traveled to that envelope he had and my curiosity was getting the better of me. Something happened at the hospital today with Kendall, but once again he wasn't telling me. I had a feeling he didn't have the flu like he said he does. If he had the flu, then he would be better by now, but something was seriously wrong with him and I had no idea what it was. The only way I was going to find out was if Kendall tells me, or I go through the envelope myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at friends, who were looking at me weirdly. I tried to play it cool so they wouldn't ask stupid questions. They've been doing that a lot lately, and sometimes I want to smack them for it.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about?" James asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"Well it seemed like you were thinking about something and you had this weird grin on your face like you were planning something," James said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Okay? So uh what's up with Kendall?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why is he being so pissy?" James asked.

"Yeah, he was pissed off when he walked in," Carlos added.

"Oh I don't know. I mean he's still sick so that could be it," I said.

"Did he go see a doctor or something?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, and he just has the flu," I said.

"That sucks," Carlos said.

"Yup," I said.

"Anyway, I'm going down to the pool," James said.

"Me too!" Carlos said.

"Okay," I said.

My friends quickly left the apartment and I let out a sigh. I decided to just watch TV or something. I turned on some science documentary, but I found myself getting bored. I really wanted to see what was in that envelope, but I don't know where Kendall put it. Knowing him he tried to hide it somewhere, but I was going to look for it even if I tear apart the whole room. I snapped out of it and tried to watch the show, but it was difficult.

My mind kept going back to that stupid envelope and I had to know what was inside. Maybe it was some test results, but I didn't know what for. My eyes widened when a thought came to my mind. What if he had a STD and it was all my fault! No, wait I'm clean, so that couldn't have been it. Gah! Why won't the just tell me!

I sighed in frustration and turned the TV off. I decided to just go to the park or something and relax. I need to be alone anyway because being in this apartment is too freakin stressful. I stood up from the couch and left the apartment. The lobby was busy as usual, so I tried to get out of there before someone stopped me so they can chat me up. I wasn't really in the mood to be around people at the time.

When I got the park, I was glad there wasn't that many people. I walked around for a while, then I plopped down on a bench. I pulled out my phone and found I had a missed call from Camille and a few messages from her too. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to read the texts she sent me. I knew the messages were probably her apologizing, so at least I didn't have to be the one to apologize for the fight we had. I didn't do anything anyway.

I just don't get why Camille has to get mad when I want to hang out with my friends. I don't get upset when she used to hang out with Jo or when she hangs out with Lucy. I know to give Camille some space, but she never gives me any. I cant even be around Kendall for a minute without Camille complaining.

It didn't help when she makes stupid comments about me being with Kendall. I know she doesn't mean as a relationship, but sometimes I think dating Kendall would be a lot easier then dating Camille.

But I can't date Kendall. Its just too weird and I know he would never like me that way, so I don't understand why I still have these feelings for him. I'm starting to fall in love with him all over again and I don't want to. I'm with Camille and I'm supposed to love her, but I don't think I do. I don't know what to do anymore.

I sighed and stood up from the bench and decided to just go back home. When I started walking back, I spotted Lucy and Camille and I cursed to myself. I tried to turn around and go the other way, but I'm pretty sure they already saw me. I stopped walking and I could hear their footsteps getting closer to me. I turned around and came face to face with Camille.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lucy said.

She walked away from us and I really wish she didn't. I didn't want to talk to Camille right now, but I had no choice. She kept looking at the ground, then her brown eyes would meet mine every now and then.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It doesn't matter. That fight was stupid," I said.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did," Camille said.

"And I shouldn't have either, but I just wish you can understand that I need to hang out with the guys every once and a while," I said.

"I know, but I just feel like you like spending time with them more then you do with me," Camille said.

"That's not true. I like being with you too, but Kendall just really needs me right now," I said.

"I know," Camille said.

"Look, can we just forget about that and move on?" I asked.

"Yeah," Camille said.

I smiled and gently pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed one hand on her hip and the other on her face. She tried to deepen the kiss, but I didn't want her to. I just wanted to pull away and go back home so I can see how Kendall was doing. I was the first to break the kiss, and Camille gave me a sad look.

"I have to go," I said.

"But-"

"I'll text you later," I said.

I turned away from her and started walking out of the park. I felt a little bad for just leaving her there, but I didn't want to be around her right now. I'll just talk to her later and try and fix this.

I went back to the Palm Woods and up to 2J, and I didn't see James or Carlos home yet. I went down the hall to the room I shared with Kendall and I slowly opened the door to the room.

Kendall was laying on his bed, fast asleep. I quietly walked into the barely lit room and slowly closed the door behind me. I walked over to Kendall to make sure he was asleep, and he was. I decided this was my chance to look for that stupid envelope and find out what he's hiding from me.

The first place I checked was the small nightstand, but the envelope wasn't in the drawer. I checked under his bed, but there was nothing there except for a pair of shoes and some of his laundry. I quickly stood up when I heard Kendall mumble something in his sleep. He rolled over onto his side so he was facing the wall, and I waited a few minutes before searching again.

Once I made sure he wont wake up, I continued looking around the room. I wanted to look under the mattress, but there was no way I could so that without waking Kendall up. I scratched my head as I looked around the room, but I didn't know where else to look.

My eyes landed on his dresser and I mentally slapped myself for not checking there. I walked over to the wooden dresser and opened the top drawer, and I went through his socks and underwear. There was nothing in there, so I opened the second drawer. Right as I was going through his clothes, I heard Kendall groan. I froze and was praying that he would go back to sleep.

"Logan?"

I cursed to myself and slowly turned around. Kendall was sitting up in bed and he was looking at me with a confused look on his face. I tried to come up with something, but I was completely blank.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I was uh um….looking for underwear. I sorta ran out," I said.

"Okay? But I thought we had the don't borrow underwear code," Kendall said.

"Oops right. Um I'll just go and you can go back to sleep. Sorry for bothering you," I said.

Kendall eyed me suspiciously and I quickly left the room before he could ask anything else. The next time I snoop through his stuff, I need to make sure that he is out of the apartment so he doesn't catch me. I just hope he doesn't find out that I was going through his stuff.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chap even if it was stupid. um i guess i will make Kendall tell Logan soon, unless Logan finds out for himself lol. anyway i will update soon =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hello =D. thank u guys so much for the reviews and I would like to thank: gleechild, BTRKendall****4ever, Kogan'sWolfGirl, Fallenangelqueen, loganlover97, xXCrossCountryBabeXx, PugLuver64 and W0ND3R. enjoy the chap =D**

**Kendall's POV**

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to my dresser. I threw the second drawer open and frantically searched for the envelope. Relief washed over me when I saw it was still where I left it. I couldn't believe Logan was snooping through my stuff. I've never gone through his things, yet he thinks its okay to go through mine. It doesn't work that way.

I figured he was going through my stuff because he wanted to find out what was in the envelope. I knew he wanted me to tell him myself, but I wasn't ready to come clean about the baby. Just because I didn't tell him doesn't mean he gets to find out on his own. Even though he is my best friend, he shouldn't be snooping through my stuff. Its my privacy and he has no right to invade it.

I opened the envelope and slowly took the picture out. I ran my finger over the black dot, then I slipped the photo back into the envelope. I had to find a new place to hide it so Logan doesn't find it. I cant let him know about the baby just yet. I'm just not ready to tell him that he's going to be a father.

I walked back over to my bed and lifted up the mattress, and slipped the envelope under it. Hopefully, Logan wont check there or anywhere else. I don't want him snooping again. I decided to go into the living room and get a snack. I was starving and I'm pretty sure the baby wanted some food too.

I walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Logan was sitting on the couch and the TV was on, but it didn't seem like he was paying attention to it. I shrugged it off and started looking through the fridge and cabinets for something to eat.

I sighed in frustration when nothing looked appetizing. I closed the fridge door and walked into the living room, plopping down right next to Logan.

I saw him tense up and I thought that was a little weird. I felt like asking him why he was going through my stuff, but I didn't want him to freak out and run off to Camille. By the way he acted in the room earlier, it seemed like he was afraid that I would figure out what he was doing. Well guess what Logan? I'm not stupid and I know exactly what you were doing.

Logan scooted a few inches away from me and I sighed. Okay, he seriously needed to stop acting like this. It was bugging me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Um, I guess," Logan said.

"Why were you trying to wake me up?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to. Sorry," Logan said.

"Its fine I guess, but I thought you wanted me to get plenty of rest and yet you're keeping me from doing that," I said.

"Sorry," Logan said.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Logan was still acting weird and I seriously wanted to smack him out of it. I'm not being weird towards him, so why he is acting weird around me?

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Done with what?" Logan asked.

"Being weird towards me," I said.

"I'm not being weird," Logan said.

"Yes, you are!" I said.

"No, I'm not. You're the one being weird and cranky!" Logan said.

"Yeah, because I'm preg- because you're driving me crazy!" I said.

"How am I driving you crazy?" Logan asked.

"By how you're acting!" I said.

"Its not my fault," Logan said.

"Yes, it is! Ever since that night you've been acting really weird and I'm sick of it!" I said.

"Well you shouldn't have spiked my drink," Logan said.

"You're the idiot who drank it!" I said.

"Because you gave it to me!" Logan said.

"I only did it so you could shut up about Camille! When you talk about it her its annoying!" I said.

"Well when you were upset about Jo leaving that was annoying!" Logan said.

"Yeah, well I moved on. You're the fucking moron who is still chasing someone who cheated on you!" I said.

"She apologized," Logan said.

"So? Knowing her, she'll kiss some other guy," I said.

"Are you calling her a whore?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I am," I said.

Logan launched himself at me and we rolled off the couch, landing hard on the floor. Logan went to punch me in the face, but he stopped when I groaned and clutched my stomach. His eyes widened and he quickly climbed off of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I said.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Logan said.

"It's okay; I'm fine," I said.

Logan quickly pulled me to my feet, and I dusted off my pants and shirt. I placed my hand over my stomach and was hoping that the baby was okay from that fall and Logan sitting on me.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry!" Logan said.

"Its okay," I said.

"God I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry," Logan said.

"Dude, its okay. Don't worry about it," I said.

"No, I'm sorry for everything. I haven't been treating you well and I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Logie, its-"

"Don't say its okay when its not. I've been an awful friend to you," Logan said.

"Logan, I forgive you. I haven't been a great friend either," I said.

"Yes, you have," Logan said.

"But I'm not being completely honest with you," I said.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me what's in the envelope, then its cool," Logan said.

"No, its not. I want to tell you, but I don't know how," I said.

"Kendall, you can tell me anything," Logan said.

"You wouldn't understand," I said.

"Just tell me," Logan said.

This could be my only chance to tell Logan how I feel about him and about the baby, but I was so scared to do it. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? That's all I want is for him to love me back and to love this baby. I have to tell him how I feel, or at least show him.

I grabbed Logan by the shoulders and crashed our lips together. I heard Logan gasp, but he never pulled away from me. He slowly raised his arms and put one hand behind my head and the other on my waist. At first I thought he liked it, but then he quickly pulled away from me.

"Kendall-"

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that I…..that I love you. I know we're just friends, but I love you more then that," I said.

"Kendall, I-"

"Look, I know this is really weird, but I cant fight the feelings that I have for you. I love you Logan," I said.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and stayed absolutely silent. My heart was beating rapidly as I waited for him to respond, but he never did.

"Logie, please say something. Anything," I said.

"I…..I have to go," Logan said.

Logan quickly turned on his heel and left the apartment. I sighed and collapsed back down on the couch, placing my face in my hands. I felt so stupid for telling him how I felt; it just made things ten times worse for us. I can't believe I actually thought that he would feel the same way about me, but he never had those same feelings. And I don't think he ever will.

Now how am I supposed to tell him about the baby? If he doesn't love me, then he'll never love the baby. Everything was ruined now and it was all my fault. I never should've fallen for my best friend in the first place, and I definitely shouldn't have fallen pregnant with his kid, but I didn't mean for any of those things to happen.

I can't tell Logan about my other secret now; he'll just think I'm a huge freak and I don't want him to think that. He will probably stop talking to me forever and I don't want to lose him as a best friend, but I have a feeling that's going to happen.

That's what I get for opening my mouth when I shouldn't have in the first place. Now Logan will hate me forever and I don't think I can handle that.

**A/N: Well i feel bad for Kendall, and Logan was a little meanish, but he has a reason to act that way. the next chap will be about him and stuff so you guys can find out whats going on in his perfect, sexy head hehe. um anyway so who wants Logan to find out about the baby? ME! lol. i will update when i can. thanks for reading, guys =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hello =D. thank u guys so much for the reviews and I would like to thank: gleechild, BTRKendall****4ever, Kogan'sWolfGirl, kendall'sgirl12, xXCrossCountryBabeXx, LoNg0LiVe0KoGaN,WOND3R, NiCoJcViPeR89, loganlover97. Enjoy the chap =D**

**Logan's POV**

I quickly left the apartment and ran towards the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly. I didn't know what to do or what to think. Kendall is in love with me. I mean I have feelings for him too, but I don't want to. I love Camille and I'm supposed to be with her, not my best friend. It just wont work out.

I could've told Kendall about my feelings for him, but I cant tell him. I'm trying to forget about how I feel for him, but when he kissed me, I couldn't pull away because I wanted his lips on mine. I wanted Kendall, but I cant be with him. It will just ruin our friendship and being in a romantic relationship isn't worth it.

I have to admit that I felt horrible for acting the way I did. I didn't expect Kendall to tell me he loves me and then to kiss me. I never thought that would ever happen, but it did and I acted really stupid. I just went on and on apologizing for being a bad friend, then I turn around and act like how I did. I hate myself so much right now and I know Kendall hates me too.

The stupid elevator doors finally opened and I quickly went inside. My phone started ringing and I let out a groan. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Camille was calling me. I really didn't want to talk to her right now, but I knew if I didn't answer that she would come looking for me. I sighed and pressed the talk button.

"Hey,"

**"Hi, are you okay?"**

"Yeah, I guess,"

**"Logan, what's wrong?"**

"Nothing,"

**"Please tell me,"**

"Camille, its nothing,"

**"Obviously its something. Just tell me,"**

"Kendall and I are fighting. There, happy!"

**"Oh, I'm sorry,"**

"Can we not talk right now? I just want to be left alone for a while,"

**"Okay, I guess I understand,"**

"Sorry,"

**"Its okay. I'll just talk to you later. I love you,"**

"I….love…bye,"

I quickly hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. Once again, I felt like a horrible person. Now I was being stupid towards Camille. I'm supposed to love her, yet I cant even say those three little words to her.

I just wish I could forget about today, but I will never forget about what just happened between Kendall and I; just like I cant forget about that night of passion we shared. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I really need to talk to someone.

I knew exactly who to talk to and I quickly went up to the third floor and knocked on apartment 3B. I knocked again and again, then the door opened and I was greeted by Lucy.

"Hey, Logan. What's up? Besides pounding on my door multiple times," Lucy said.

"Sorry, but I'm going through a lot right now and I really need someone to talk to," I said.

"Is it about Camille?" Lucy asked.

"Sorta," I said.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, "come in."

I walked into her tiny apartment an sat down on the couch while she sat down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. I was a little nervous about telling her everything, but at the moment she was the only one I could talk to.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just found out that this person is in love with me," I said.

"Oh, but what about Camille? She can be pretty jealous," Lucy said.

"I want to be with her, but the person that loves me is someone that I've known my whole life. I don't know what to do," I said.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

I sighed, "Kendall."

"What? Did you just say Kendall? As in tall, blonde and eyebrows? That one?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hmm, makes sense. You guys are really touchy-feely," Lucy said.

"I don't know what to do. I'm starting to fall for him too, but-"

"Then be with him," Lucy said.

"Its not that easy. I love Camille and I don't want to hurt her by breaking up with her and being with Kendall," I said.

"Then tell Kendall that you don't feel the same way and-"

"But I do feel the same way. I just don't want things to be awkward or something," I said.

"I doubt it will be awkward if you tell him," Lucy said.

"How do you know? It was awkward that one night," I said.

"What night?" Lucy asked.

"The night of the party. We sort of slept together," I said.

"What!" Lucy said.

"We were drunk okay!" I said.

"So you started liking him after that or-"

"I've liked him since we lived in Minnesota, but the feelings sort of left once I was with Camille and he was with Jo, then they came back and I don't know what to do," I said.

"This is tough, Logan. All I can tell you is to just come out to Kendall and tell him how you feel. If you can tell me, then you can tell him," Lucy said.

"I guess I can try, but what about Camille? She'll hate me if she finds out," I said.

"Then you'll have to talk to her too. You cant keep stringing her along when you love someone else," Lucy said.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

"Now go get your man," Lucy said.

I smiled and quickly stood up from the couch. Lucy stood up from her spot on the floor and patted my back, then I left her apartment. I had to tell Kendall how I feel about him. I felt so confident right now that I knew I could tell him. If he loves me, then I didn't have to worry about rejection. This seemed so easy and I cant wait to tell him.

I ran back to my apartment and quickly went inside. James and Carlos were in the kitchen looking for a snack, but I didn't see Kendall anywhere. I furrowed my brows and turned to my friends, hoping they would know where he was.

"Room," they both said.

I nodded and ran to the room I share with Kendall, and I knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so I jiggled the doorknob, but the door was locked. I knocked again, but I still didn't get a reply.

"Kendall, please open the door. I really need to tell you something," I said.

"Go away," Kendall said.

"C'mon, man. I really,_ really_ need to tell you something," I said.

"Forget it," Kendall said.

"But-"

"Go away!"

I let out a sigh and stepped away from the door. I waited a few seconds, then I went back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

The next day came, and Kendall was still in the room. He only let me in to sleep or to get ready for the day, but other then that I wasn't allowed in there. I know it was because of how I reacted yesterday, but I wanted to apologize to him and tell him how I feel, but he never gave me the chance. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up.

I sat quietly on the couch and watched my friends play some war game. Mrs. Knight and Katie were in the kitchen, and Kendall was still locked up in his room. I really wanted him to come out or let me in, but he never did any of those things. I felt like such an asshole right now for how I treated him. Its all my fault he locked himself in our room.

Mrs. Knight left the kitchen and went down the hall towards the bedroom. A few minutes later, she appeared with Kendall behind her. I jumped off the couch to go talk to him, but he ignored me.

"Boys, we'll be back later. Be good," Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall grabbed his jacket and started to follow his mom and sister out the door, but I quickly stopped him. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back, making him turn around and glare at me.

"We need to talk," I said.

"I don't want to," Kendall said.

"Please? I need to tell you something really important," I said.

"I guess you should've said something to me before," Kendall said.

"But-"

"Just save it,"

Kendall turned away from me and left the apartment. Why didn't he want to listen to me? I mean I know I acted like a complete douche, but I just want to tell him how I feel. I wish he wasn't so stubborn sometimes.

I sighed and went into the bedroom, plopping down on my bed. Hopefully, when he gets back we can talk and try and fix everything between us. I really want us to be friends again and hopefully more.

**A/N: Logan screwed up huh? anyway um i have the next part written, but i dont know when i will post it. i can try tomorrow since its not that long, but it really depends. i have a job interview tomorrow and im freaking out. wish me luck guys =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. i swear it made my day. special thanks to: gleechild, BTRKendall4ever,WOND3R, jenizzleoffdachain, kendallsgirl12, HatersHateRushersElevate, rainy dayz and silver dreams, xXCrossCountryBabeXx, loganlover97, NiCoJcViPeR89, KogansWolfGirl, Fallenangelqueen.**

**Kendall's POV**

I was glad my mom invited me to go out with her and Katie for the day. Usually, I'm stuck at home with my friends, but now I didn't want to be there. James and Carlos were getting on my nerves a lot more then usual and I seriously wanted to hit them. I know that's the hormones talking, but I cant help. Logan was being the biggest dick in the world and I cant even stand to look at him.

I finally come clean about my feelings for him, and what does the asshole do, he runs away. I thought for sure that he would have the same feelings for me or at least let me down gently, but he fucking runs away. I hate him so much and I don't even want to tell him about the baby. He can kiss my ass.

I looked out the car window and groaned when I saw my mom pull into the mall parking lot. I should've known this was going to be some stupid shopping trip, but I had to admit it was better then being stuck with Logan all day.

I felt a little nervous about being here after what happened last time. I'm just glad that the morning sickness wasn't as bad, but it could come back at any time. Hopefully, today I don't puke on anyone.

"Mom, do I have to get out?" I asked.

"Yes, the point of you coming with us was for you to get out and get some fresh air," my mom said.

"At the mall?" I asked.

My mom gave me a look and I knew that I better get my ass out of the car or else. While we walked through the mall, my mom and Katie were in front of me talking about girl stuff. I really didn't want to be here at the moment, but I didn't have a choice.

I stopped walking when I spotted a baby store. I looked through the glass window and my eyes landed on all the little outfits, and I couldn't help but smile.

Just thinking that in a few months that I would get to dress the baby in clothes like that. Maybe if it was a boy, I could dress him in little plaid shirts and tiny pair of vans, or even a small Minnesota Wild jersey. Of course, if it was a girl it would be no different.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to find Katie with her arms crossed and I couldn't think of anything to tell her.

"Um, nothing. Where's mom?" I asked.

"I ditched her," Katie said.

"Oh," I said.

"So why are you looking at baby clothes?" Katie asked.

"No reason," I said.

"You've been acting really weird. Did you know that?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I'm aware," I said.

"Why though?" Katie asked.

"Its nothing okay? I'm perfectly fine," I said.

"I know when you're lying. Just tell me," Katie said.

"Katie, I swear I'm fine. There's nothing to tell," I said.

Katie sighed, "if you say so."

We started walking around the mall again, and I was glad no one recognized me this time. My stomach did start to act up again when we passed the food court, but other then that I was fine. Our mom met up with us a while later and we left the mall. Katie kept staring at me in the car, but I wouldn't make eye contact. I just wasn't ready to tell her or anyone else yet.

When we got back to the Palm Woods, I didn't follow my mom and Katie up to the apartment. Instead, I decided to go talk to someone. I just wanted to get a few things out and there was only one person I felt comfortable talking to right now.

I ran up to the third floor and found the apartment I was looking for. I knocked several times, then the door opened to reveal Lucy.

"Hey, Kendall. I wasn't really expecting to see you and-"

"I know and I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need help," I said.

"Okay, with?" Lucy asked.

"Can I come in? I don't really want other people to hear," I said.

"Um, okay," Lucy said.

I went inside the apartment and she gestured for me to sit down on the couch, but I declined. I wasn't really in the mood to sit down, so Lucy took the couch instead and I stood behind her tiny coffee table.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Um, I sort of have a crush on-"

"Logan,"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Did you just say Logan?" I asked.

"Logan? No, why would I say that?" Lucy asked.

"Never mind. Um, anyway I'm in love with this person, but I don't think they feel the way. I mean I sorta blurted out my feelings and they didn't react the way I thought they would," I said.

"Have you talked to this person since?" Lucy asked.

"No, I wanted to, but I'm just upset I guess," I said.

"Kendall, you really need to talk to Lo-uh this person. I know it seems scary, but you already confessed your feelings, so the scary part is already over right? Just talk to them and I guarantee that they will love you back," Lucy said.

"Yeah, okay. I'm just really scared that Logan will hate me and the baby," I said.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked.

"I love Logan," I said.

"I didn't mean that part. What baby?" Lucy asked.

I sighed, "I'm pregnant."

"Um, are you messing with me here? Because its not funny," Lucy said.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just sounds like a stupid joke," Lucy said.

"I'm not joking around. I really am pregnant and Logan's the father," I said.

"Okay. Um wow," Lucy said.

"I shouldn't have told you," Kendall said.

"No, its okay. I'm just shocked about this," Lucy said.

"This is why I haven't told anyone about it. You're the first to know," I said.

"Wait, you're carrying Logan's kid and he doesn't even know?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really scared to tell him," I said.

"Kendall, just tell Logan about the kid," Lucy said.

"I can't; he'll hate me," I said.

"No, he won't," Lucy said.

"Yes, he will. He will never love a freak or this baby. I just have a feeling that he will make me get rid of it," I said.

"Kendall, Logan wont do that. He's not that type of person," Lucy said.

"I guess," I said.

"Just talk to him and I promise things will go well," Lucy said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just have a feeling. Just go back to your apartment and talk to him, and bring up the baby this time," Lucy said.

"But-"

"Just do it,"

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone what I just told you. Remember the-"

"New friend code. I got it," Lucy said.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

"No problem," Lucy said.

"So you don't think I'm weird?" I asked.

"Well yes, but not because of the baby. It just makes you more….cute," Lucy said.

"Are we really going to get into the whole cute thing?" I asked.

Lucy chuckled, "okay, okay. You rock. Better?"

"Much better," I said.

"Good, now go tell Logan that he's going to be a father," Lucy said.

"Okay," I said.

I walked out of Lucy's apartment and closed the door behind me. I felt ready to let Logan talk to me and I wont act like a bitch towards him this time. Hopefully, he will tell me what I want to hear, and I can tell him about the baby. I just hope he takes that well.

**A/N: Hi, so um sorry about the sucky chap, but i couldnt think of anything else. so yeah, Logan and Kendall both talked to Lucy hehe. i wonder what will happen then lol. anyway, i went to the interview and it went really well. the lady i talked likes batman, so im glad i wore my batman jacket haha. um so i think i have a good chance at getting the job. thank u guys so much for wishing me luck and it worked! i swear i have the best readers in the world and i love u guys!. well since the weekend is tomorrow, i will be posting a lot lol. so bye for now =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan's POV**

I waited patiently for Kendall to come home, but it was taking him forever to come back. Its only been half and hour since he left, and I was starting to get really impatient.

Why the hell did he have to go out anyway? I just want to talk to him and tell him something really important, but he ignores me and leaves. I have no idea how long he's going to be out, but I hope he comes back soon. I really, really need to talk to him.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out. My heart was beating rapidly when I thought it was Kendall, but it wasn't him; it was Camille. I let out a sigh and pressed the talk button before pressing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"**We need to talk,"**

"Um, about?"

"**Just meet me in the park,"**

"Camille, I'm-"

"**We need to talk now,"**

"Okay, I'll be there,"

The line went dead and I let out another sigh. I knew this had something to do with our conversation yesterday. I didn't tell Camille that I loved her and I figured she was really upset about it. I should've said I loved her, but its hard when my feelings for her aren't as strong as the ones I have for Kendall. Maybe now I can tell her that we shouldn't be together anymore. I know she'll hate me, but I have to tell her.

I stood up from my bed and went out in the living room. James and Carlos were still playing video games, so I figured they wouldn't notice if I stepped out for a bit. I quietly walked to the door and grabbed the knob, but that's as far as I got before James stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh, out," I said.

"Camille?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"M'kay," he said.

"Can you bring me back some Fruit Smackers?" Carlos asked.

"No," I said.

Carlos huffed and turned back to the game, and I took this as the opportunity to leave. I swear I cant go anywhere without them asking where I was going or if I could bring them something back. It was really started to annoy me.

I made it to the park, but I didn't see Camille anywhere. I scanned the area again, then I found her sitting on a bench. I took a deep breath and slowly approached her.

"Hey," I said.

"Sit," she said.

I sat down next to her and looked over at her, noticing that her eyes were upset. I didn't want to upset her more by breaking up with her, but I had to do it. I love Kendall and I want to be with him.

"Camille, I-"

"Why didn't you say you loved me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just upset and-"

"So? You still should've said it. Do you even love me at all?" Camille asked.

"Yes! I love you so much!" I said.

"Then stop acting weird. I want my old Logan back," Camille said.

"I'm so sorry. I've just been really busy with work, but I promise I will spend more time with you," I said.

"Thank you," Camille said.

I nodded and she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't want to kiss her back, but right now I didn't have a choice. I don't even know why I blurted out that I loved her. I don't at all; I love Kendall, but I cant even tell him because he's ignoring me and Camille never leaves me anymore. I'll just have to wait to end things with her. I know Lucy told me to stop stringing her along, but that's the only thing I can do right now.

I pulled away from Camille and stood up from the bench, making her look upset with me all over again.

"Please don't tell me that you have to leave," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel that great. I need to lay down for a while," I said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later," Camille said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Love you," Camille said.

"Love you too," I said.

I turned away from her and started walking back to the Palm Woods. I felt bad for leaving her again, but I wanted to see if Kendall was home yet. I just really want to talk to him and tell him how I feel. I just hope he actually listens to what I have to say this time.

I got back to the Palm Woods and up to 2J, and I frowned when the Knights weren't home yet. I sighed and decided to go wait for Kendall in our room. Knowing him that would be the first place he will go when he gets home. I plopped down on my bed and actually felt like taking a small nap.

I tried closing my eyes, but they would just shoot open every few minutes. I rolled onto my side and tried getting comfortable, but that still didn't help me fall asleep. I kept trying different positions, and the last one I ended up laying at the foot of the bed with my head hanging off the edge. My eyes landed on Kendall's dresser and it got me thinking of that envelope. I know I said that I wouldn't look for it, but my curiosity got the best of me again.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling open the second drawer. I looked under his clothes, but the envelope wasn't there. I walked over to the small closet and opened the double doors, revealing nothing but our hockey stuff. I sighed and closed the closet doors, then I walked over and plopped back down on my bed.

I had no idea where he hid it, but I was determined to find it. I got on the floor and checked under both beds, but it wasn't there either. I checked under my mattress and didn't find it, so I decided to check his one last time.

Bingo! I pulled the envelope out from its hiding spot and went to open it, but stopped. A voice in the back of my mind told me to put it back and not to touch it again, but I really wanted to know what was inside. It could be really important and I should know what's going on with my best friend right? Right.

I opened the envelope and slowly slid a picture out. It wasn't just a picture, it was a sonogram. At first I was worried on why Kendall had an ultrasound done; thinking that he had internal damage, but that thought left my mind when I spotted something. It was a little, black dot.

I immediately knew what it was and I couldn't believe it. I couldn't be possibly seeing what I thought I was. It just wasn't possible for this sort of thing to happen. This made absolutely no sense to me, but it was legit.

I thought that maybe Kendall met a girl and he was holding onto this for her, but he hasn't been out with a girl since Jo left. The only time he was with someone was at the New Years Eve party, and he was with me.

I immediately felt sick to my stomach just by looking at the image in my hand. I didn't know how this was possible, but Kendall was pregnant. And with my baby.

**A/N: Hi, so um first things first, i got in trouble today for my typing cuz my parents think i dont have a life, so they took away my internet access and i have no way of posting anything. i managed to post something now because i took the internet broadband and used it really fast. so um im trying to figure out how im going to post my stories on here. i hope this doesnt mean that my writing days are over. i love this site and i've made really great friends on here. im going to figure something out so i can keep writing. um so thats that, but back to the chap. LOGAN KNOWS AHHHHH LOL. um i have the next part written, so im gonna post it later when my parents leave tomorrow lol. anyway im sorry about this, but i hope everyone liked the chap and thanks so much for reading and reviewing. =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kendall's POV**

I left Lucy's apartment and headed towards the elevator. I pressed the button a few times, then the doors opened and I went inside. I was still really nervous about telling Logan about the baby, but I knew I had to do it. I've kept this from him for a while now and he deserves to know.

I thought for sure I would be freaking out about having to tell him, but I guess the talk I had with Lucy helped me a lot. I'm glad I decided to go and talk to her; she really knows how to help out.

I snapped out of it when the elevator doors opened. I walked down the hallway towards 2J, but I stopped when my phone started buzzing. At first I thought it was my mom asking where I was or it was either James or Carlos, but it wasn't any of them. It was Logan.

My heart started to beat rapidly and my hands were shaking so hard that I thought I would drop my phone. I took a deep breath and opened the message, reading it carefully.

**Meet me on the roof. We need to talk-L**

_**Is everything okay?-K**_

**Just meet me-L**

I let out a sigh and put my phone back into my pocket. Something didn't sound right about Logan's messages, and it made me feel really nervous. I was probably just freaking out for nothing; Logan was fine and I had nothing to worry about. He just wanted to talk to me and he chose the roof because we would have more privacy. Everything is perfectly fine and I shouldn't be freaking out.

I made my way towards the stairs and I took each step slowly. I finally reached the top of the stairs and I slowly opened the door. I walked out onto the roof and was hit with a small gust of wind. I spotted Logan on the other side and he had his back to me.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and I walked over to him. He turned around to face me and I could feel my stomach doing nervous flips.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said harshly.

"Logan, I'm sorry for acting how I did. I did want to talk to you, but I was just upset because of what you did to me," I said.

"I'm sorry for acting like a douche," Logan said.

"Look, if you don't love me back then that's fine, but I really want us to go back to being friends. I need you, Logan and-"

"Oh so you need me now," Logan said.

"Well, yeah. You're my friend and-"

"Is that all you need me for? To just be your friend? Or is there something else?" Logan asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Why did you think you could keep something like this from me? We're supposed to be friends, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and that's why I told you how I feel. I didn't want to keep it from you anymore," I said.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," Logan said.

"Logan, I swear I have no idea what you mean," I said.

"Oh really? So you don't know anything about this!" Logan said as he pulled out the yellow envelope.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I found it," Logan said.

"Why did you go through my stuff? You said you wouldn't," I said.

"I had to know what was going on and I'm glad I found it. Why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked.

"Please give it back," I said.

"No," Logan said.

"Please? Just don't-"

"Don't what?" Logan asked.

"Just don't hate me," I whispered.

"I can't believe you hid this from me! We're best friends and you didn't even tell me about the baby! Did you even think of telling me!" Logan said.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you so bad, but I was scared okay? I was afraid that you would hate me," I said.

"Well I don't hate you; I love you," Logan said.

"You….you do?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you really love me," Logan said.

"What are you talking about? I love you so much," I said.

"Well I cant believe you. For all I know you could've just said that you loved me because of the baby. That's all you need me for," Logan said.

"No, Logie that's no it at all. Yes, I may need you so much right now, but I do love you," I said.

"I want to believe you, Kendall, but I can't," Logan said.

"Please believe me. I need you and this baby needs you," I said.

"You lied to me and you still expect me to stick around? I do love you, Kendall, but you lied to me about the baby and it makes me wonder what else you lied about. You don't even love me, do you? Just tell me the truth," Logan said.

"I do love you, Logan. Lets just please work this out," I said.

"We can be friends, but that's it. I don't even think I want this baby. I'm too young for this sort of thing anyway," Logan said.

"And I'm not? I'm beyond scared about this whole thing and I thought you of all people would actually be there for me. I need you so much and you cant just walk away," I said.

"I just did," Logan said.

"Just listen to me for a second. I know we're too young, but I have a plan and-"

"Then you go through with it. I don't want to be a part of this," Logan said.

"This is your baby too," I said.

"I'm not ready for this and I don't want to be with someone who is using me," Logan said.

"I'm not using you! I love you so fucking much and I would never lie about that!" I yelled.

"Then why did you lie about the baby?" Logan asked.

"Because I was scared! I was afraid you would hate me and want nothing to do with me or the baby. And you know what? I was right. You don't give a fuck about me or this baby," I said.

"Kendall-"

"No! Just leave me alone. I never should've told you how I felt because it obviously meant nothing to you," I said.

"I do love you, Kendall, but I cant be with you. I thought I could, but I just don't know anymore," Logan said.

"Then I don't want to be with you either. Loving you was a mistake; everything we've ever done or ever been was a mistake," I said.

"If you feel that way, then I'll just go," Logan said.

"Then go! No one's stopping you!" I said.

Logan sighed and tossed the envelope to the ground, then he walked away from me. He stopped at the door of the roof and looked at me, then he turned away and left. I bent down and picked up the envelope, dusting off the thin layer of dirt that landed on it.

Tears poured from my eyes as I slipped the picture out and gently traced it with my finger. I fell to my knees and sobbed loudly, still clutching the photo in my hands tightly.

Everything was ruined now. I thought if I told Logan that he would be happy, but he wasn't happy at all; he was upset and he hated me and the baby. That was the one thing that I didn't want to happen. Lucy told me that everything would be fine and that Logan would take the news well, but she was wrong too. I thought Logan was different, but he wasn't.

Now I'm alone and I don't know what to do.

**A/N: I feel like I made Logan a huge asshole in this and I apologize. Um I got my internet back, well I think I did. Idk, but im gonna try and type and update all of my stories. What stories would u guys like me to update? Please let me know and thank u guys so much for reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy and special. I guess because no one ever appreciates what I do, but now I have a lot of people who do and I feel loved. Wow I talk too much lol. Anyway bye for now =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's POV**

I closed the door to the roof behind me and I could hear Kendall's sobs. I felt bad for how I acted towards him, but I was upset about everything. I'm upset because he lied to me; I'm upset about the baby and I'm upset because I don't think he even loves me. I wanted to believe every word he said to me, but I just couldn't do it.

He was just using me because he was scared and he had no one else. I don't want to be used by him, I just want to be with him. I love him so much, but I don't think he even feels the same way.

I listened to him sob for a few more seconds, then I couldn't take it anymore. Just hearing him break down like that made me feel like an idiot for what I did. I didn't mean to make him cry and now I feel like an even bigger douche bag then before. I wanted to apologize, but I should just leave him alone. He's strong enough that he can get through this on his own.

I went down the stairs and tried to figure out where to go from here. I could go home, but I don't want James and Carlos to ask a lot of questions. I decided to just go see my girlfriend; at least I'm happy with her. Well I'm supposed to be.

I went up to the fourth floor and I knocked on Camille's apartment door. A few minutes later, the door opened and she appeared. She smiled at me and I quickly pressed my lips to hers. I pushed her back into the apartment and kicked the door closed with my foot.

"Logan! What are you doing?" Camille asked.

"I need you so bad right now," I said.

"I thought we were just going to full around?" Camille asked.

"Forget it; I need you now," I said.

Camille nodded and I pressed my lips to hers again. We went into her bedroom and I locked the door before pushing her back on her bed. I crawled on top of her and attached my lips to her neck, peppering small kisses around the area and making her moan. My hands traveled down to her chest and I fondled her through her shirt.

Camille sat up and removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor, and I did the same. She ran her hands over my chest and stomach, making me shiver from the touch. I started kissing her again and I tugged on her bra. I reached around her and unbuckled it and slid it off her arms. I started kissing her naked chest and she let out a moan of pleasure. I took her right nipple in my mouth and I tweaked the other with my free hand.

I kissed her again, then I trailed my lips over her chest and stomach, and I stopped when I reached her jeans. I popped the button open and unzipped them, then I slowly lowered them down her legs and tossed them to the side. Before I could do anything else, Camille shoved her hand down my pants and gave my member a gentle squeeze. I moaned in pleasure, but stopped before I came all over myself.

I removed my jeans and tossed them next to hers, then I went back to what I was doing. Camille spread her legs a little and I moaned softly when I saw the wet spot forming on her underwear. I slowly slid her panties off and I swelled even more in my boxers. I tossed the article of clothing to the floor, then I went down on her.

Camille let out a squeal when my tongue came into contact with her clit. I licked the erect nub, then I trailed my tongue down to her wet hole. She tasted a lot different then Kendall, and I really wish I was tasting him right now instead of her. I pushed Kendall out of my head and paid attention to Camille.

I removed my tongue and interested a finger into her entrance, which slipped in easily because she was so wet. I added another finger and I started to thrust them. Camille wiggled and moaned from what I was doing, so I kept going. Squelching noises could be heard as I finger fucked her and I knew she was ready for me.

I removed my fingers and removed my boxers, then I lined myself up with her. Before I pushed in, I quickly remembered something.

"Do you have protection?" I asked.

"Yeah," Camille said.

I was relieved when she told me that. The last thing I need is another baby. Camille took a condom out of her nightstand drawer and she handed it to me. I slipped it on, then I lined myself up with her again. I slowly pushed in and Camille let out a cry of pain. I started kissing her again and she started to relax.

Once she was adjusted to the intrusion, I started to thrust a little faster. I had to fight the urge to go harder, because she was a virgin. After a while, I started to thrust faster and harder, and Camille was screaming in pleasure. I had to admit this felt good, but it didn't feel as good as the night I had with Kendall. I had to stop thinking about him, but it was really hard; I loved him.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, and I knew Camille was too. She squealed in pleasure and came all over me, making me lose it and cum inside the condom. I slowly pulled out of her and tossed the used condom in the trash.

"Amazing," Camille breathed.

"Yeah," I said.

Camille rolled over and gave me a kiss on the lips, then she stood up and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I felt like taking one myself. I reached over for my jeans and I pulled my phone out. I didn't have any messages, but at the moment I didn't care. I did feel bad for what I just did though.

I deflowered Camille and I don't even love her. It was called making love, but really I just fucked her. I was just really stressed out and I needed something to help with that, and I just got it.

I should just leave and go home, but that would be stupid. I cant leave Camille anymore, especially when we just had sex. I'll just stay here and leave later; I didn't want to be in 2J anyway. Kendall was probably crying in our room and James and Carlos would blame me for it. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he hurt me first.

I guess I'll never get to be with Kendall. He probably doesn't even love me, so it was a waste of time to even try and win him back. I'm better off being with someone who actually loves me, and that's Camille.

**A/N: EEEEEEP i'm so sorry for this suckish chap. i swear i cant write sex scenes to save my life, but i tried. anyway, Logan is a big jerk face but i still love him but i HATE camille. damn bitch. she will be gone soon though =D. i will try and post the nxt chap of this and my Jagan one tomorrow. bye =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. thank u to : gleechild, BTRKendall4ever, Littlemissjalee, WOND3R, Kendall's LogieBear, BowMan0306, loganlover97, Hikari no Kasai, KogansWolfGirl, Iheartyournamehere,TwiPotter Girl, XxTypoMasterxX, kendallsgirl12,NiCoJcViPeR89, PerfectMirror14**

**Kendall's POV**

By the time I left the roof it was already starting to get dark. I knew I had to get home before my moms freaks out, but I didn't want to leave this spot. I just wanted to stay here because it was quiet and I could be alone, but that wasn't going to happen. I guess I could just stay in my room for the rest of the evening, unless Logan was in there.

I just wish Logan believed everything I told him. He obviously believed me when it came to the baby, but other then that he didn't believe a single word I said. I would never use Logan like he thought I was. I loved him so much, but the thought I was just saying that because I needed him for the baby. The baby has nothing to do with the feelings I have for him, but Logan couldn't see that.

I didn't mean to yell and push him away, but I was beyond upset. If I could then I would I do anything to get him back, but he wont give me the time of day. I just wish he could see that I wasn't using him, and that I loved him more then anything. He means the world to me, but obviously I don't mean anything to him.

I went down to the lobby and into the closest bathroom I could find. I walked over to one of the sinks and sighed when I saw my appearance. My eyes were red and puffy, and tear stains marked my cheeks. I never looked like this except when Jo left and when my dad died. I'm supposed to be the strong, fearless Kendall Knight, but now I was none of those things. I was terrified and I didn't feel strong at all; I felt weak and vulnerable. I wasn't myself anymore.

I grabbed a paper towel and dabbed the tears from my eyes, but new ones approached and fell down my face. It was just impossible to stop crying. Once I felt presentable, I left the bathroom and went up to the apartment. The minute I walked through the door I was pulled into a hug by my mom.

"Mom, can't breathe," I said.

She pulled away from me and held me by my shoulders instead. I really didn't want her to ask any questions, but I knew she would do it anyway.

"Where were you? I was worried sick about you," she said.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just went out," I said.

"I thought something bad happened to you after we left the mall," my mom said.

"I just went to see Lucy," I said.

"Okay, but you need to tell me these things. You're my baby and-"

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore," I said.

"I know you're grown up, but you'll always be my little boy," my mom said.

"Yuck, talk about Hallmark moment," Katie said.

My mom turned to face Katie and she placed her hands on her hips. I decided to leave the room before things got out of control between those two. Before I could reach my room, James grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look horrible," he said.

"I'm just tired okay? Long day," I said.

"With Lucy?" James asked.

"I don't like her that way," I said.

"Okay, okay, but what's going on with you? You've been acting really different," James said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Oh," James said.

"Did uh…did Logan come back yet?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" James asked.

"Just wondering. I'm gonna head to bed," I said.

"Okay," James said.

I turned away from my friend and went to my room. I turned the small lamp on and set the envelope on the nightstand. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I looked over at Logan's empty bed and I already knew what he was doing. He was probably with Camille and they were probably talking about me. I really didn't want Camille to know anything, but Logan will tell her anyway.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, and I kept my eyes on the ceiling. I looked down at my still flat stomach and placed my hand over it. I lifted up my shirt and traced small circles over my exposed flesh. I really wish I wasn't pregnant, but at the same time I was sort of happy. I mean I should be scared because I'm doing all of this on my own, but it wont be so bad. Once the nine months are over, I'll be free. That sounded harsh, but it was true.

I reached over for the small lamp and I switched it off. I pulled the covers up and I snuggled into my pillow, waiting for sleep to take over. I started thinking about Logan, but I quickly snapped myself out of it. I shouldn't even be thinking about him in the first place. If he wants to be a jerk, then I don't care. I don't need him for anything.

The next day I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, and I let out a groan. It was eight-thirty and I didn't really want to get up, but I had to. I shut the blaring clock off and threw the covers off myself, then I went into the connecting bathroom to take a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and I lifted up my shirt, placing my hand over my stomach. I had no idea when my stomach will grow, but I hope its not soon.

After I took a shower, I went out into the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. No one was up but me, so it was really quiet. Logan was passed out on the couch and I rolled my eyes at this. Either he just got in, or he came home late last night and didn't got to his room because he is being a immature jerk. I rolled my eyes again and started looking for something to eat. I heard Logan groan and I looked over to find him sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Great, the douche bag was awake.

He stood up from the couch and went to the room we shared. I slammed my fist down on the counter in anger, and I quickly regretted it when pain ran through my hand. I bit my lip to hold back any cries of pain.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, as he and James walked into the living room.

"Mm-hmm," I whimpered.

"Why did you do that to your hand?" Carlos asked.

"It was an accident," I said.

"Oh okay. Hey, do you want to go the park with us?" Carlos asked.

"Um, no thanks. I just want to stay home," I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Is this because of what happened the last time you hung out with us?" James asked.

"No, I just feel like staying home," I said.

"Okay," Carlos said sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? We can get some pink smoothies," James said.

"Nah, I'm good," I said.

"Okay, we'll bring you back a smoothie," James said.

"Okay," I said.

My friends left the apartment and I went over to the couch to watch TV. There was nothing on what's so ever, and that made me even more bored. I looked down at my stomach and started thinking about the baby. Since I was alone I get to make all the decisions, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to abort it, but I didn't want to keep it either. I liked the idea of adoption, but I don't know how other people will feel about it. I guess it isn't up to them.

I turned away from the TV when my mom walked into the kitchen. Her hair was up and she was wearing her pink robe. I wanted to ask her about her thoughts on adoption, but I don't know if I should. I mean its her grandchild, but I don't want to blow my cover.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How do you feel about…..never mind," I said.

"About what? Kendall, what's going on?" my mom asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything," my mom said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

I turned away from my mom when I heard a door open and footsteps in the hall. Logan walked into the room and acted like I wasn't even there.

"What happened to you last night, Logan? You never cam home," my mom said.

"Sorry, Mama Knight. I just lost track of the time and I spent the night at Camille's," Logan said.

"Alright, but tell me next time," my mom said.

"Okay," Logan said.

I felt my blood start to boil when I heard what he said. He slept over at Camille's! I couldn't believe he would stay over there after everything that's been going on. I mean it makes sense since he doesn't want to be around me, but he can't be running over to Camille every single time. I seriously wanted to punch Logan in the face, but I have to avoid violence now. I hate Logan so much.

Logan walked over to the couch and he sat as far away from me as he could. He was so fucking immature and I wanted to hurt him so bad right now. I really hope when Logan was at Camille's that they didn't do anything. I don't want him to sleep with her; it will just hurt me.

I spent a good hour watching TV, and Logan didn't say a single word to me or even look over at me. I would glance at him every now and then, but he never did that same. I shouldn't even being worrying about this. I don't care at all. James and Carlos finally returned and they handed me a pink smoothie.

"Thanks," I said.

I took a sip of the pink, creamy drink and I felt my stomach start to act up. I ignored it and continued to drink the smoothie, but after a while my stomach couldn't handle it. I set the smoothie down and ran into the bathroom. I emptied my stomach into the toilet, then I pulled away. Just seeing my smoothie for a second time triggered me to puke again.

Once I was done, I flushed the toilet and went back into the living room. James and Carlos were looking at me with a worried look, and my mom had the same expression. Logan was the only one who looked like he didn't care. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. I guess my smoothie days are over.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I was now three months along, and I was glad that the morning sickness subsided. I could finally eat again without having to puke it up later, but now I was starting to eat weird ass shit. I had totally forgotten about cravings. The cravings weren't so bad, but sometimes I would eat stuff I would never touch. I blame the baby.

Still no one knew about the baby except for Logan and Lucy. I wanted to tell everyone else, but I was scared. I didn't want them to act like Logan did when he found out. Lucy was the only one who took the news well, but I don't think anyone else will. Well maybe James and Carlos would, but I'm still afraid to tell them

I let out a sigh when I looked in the mirror and placed my hand over my stomach. It wasn't flat anymore, and it had a small curve to it. I thought for sure that my stomach wouldn't start growing until later, but of course I was wrong because I don't know anything about pregnancy. I felt around the small bump and was glad that it wasn't noticeable. I really didn't want to start showing yet, so hopefully that happens later.

"We have to go,"

I quickly pulled my shirt down and turned towards the doorway of the bathroom, and found Logan standing there.

"Where?" I asked.

"Um Gustavo wants to uh see us," Logan said, while not taking his eyes off my stomach.

"Oh," I said.

Logan was still looking at my stomach and I rolled my eyes. I pushed passed him and went out into the living room. James and Carlos were waiting for my by the door, and we left when Logan caught up with us.

I didn't really want to go, but I had to or else Gustavo would flip out. I just hope that whatever he wants doesn't take so long.

**A/N: Well Kendall is now three months and i can just imagine him with a cute little bump. yes im weird lol. thanks so much for reading and reviewing =D. oh p.s. wasnt BTR on Ellen just fucking amazing. i swear i felt like proud mama when i saw them on her show for the first time. it was just incredible and i will admit that i shed a few tears lol. anyway, bye for now =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank u guys so much and I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you to gleechild, Bowman0306, Hikari no Kasai, Kendalls LogieBear, AussieRusher, BTRKendall4ever,PerfectMirror14, NiCoJcViPeR89, rainy dayz and silver dreams, Littlemissjalee, KogansWolfGirl, kendallsgirl12.**

**Logan's POV**

The drive to Rocque Records was really awkward, and the four of us didn't say much to each other. Carlos and James sat in the backseat of the Big Time Rush mobile, leaving Kendall and I in the front. Kendall just sat quietly and not once did he open his mouth to talk to us. Carlos was oblivious to Kendall's behavior, but I'm sure James knew something was up.

He would glance back and forth between Kendall and I every now and then, probably waiting for one of us to say something. Usually we're chatting about things or singing along to the radio, but now it was only Carlos singing or humming along. He would try and talk about a few things, but none of us were listening except for James.

I couldn't stop myself from looking over at Kendall every now and then, and my eyes would always land on his stomach. The small bump wasn't noticeable under clothing, but I saw it when he was in the bathroom. I had to admit that I was happy that the baby was growing; it just showed that he or she was healthy. Kendall looked really cute with the bump, but I would never let him know that.

We finally arrived at Rocque Records, and Kendall was the first to get out of the car and walk towards the building; not even bothering to wait for us. I was a little bugged by that, but I tried to let it go. Kendall was obviously still upset and I was going to make sure that I don't get in his way. I don't want him to blow up on me or something.

James, Carlos and I went into the building, and followed Kendall up to Gustavo's office. I was really hoping that this little meeting doesn't take long; I had to see Camille soon. When we walked into the office, Gustavo was at his desk and Kelly was standing beside him.

"Dogs, great news!" Gustavo said.

"Do we get a-" Carlos started.

"No!" Gustavo said.

"Guys, Pop Tiger wants to do another photo shoot," Kelly said.

"Awesome!" Carlos said.

Kendall sighed, "when?"

"Next week," Kelly said. "Since your second album was just released, they want to do another shoot with you guys,"

I heard Kendall groan and I knew this was something he didn't want right now. I didn't mind too much, but I wasn't the one pregnant here.

"Gustavo, do we have to do this?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Gustavo yelled.

"Guys, this will be great for BTR, and it will make your fans really happy," Kelly said.

"Is it an interview too?" I asked.

"No, just a shoot," Kelly said.

"We wont have to do the whole space matador thing, will we?" James asked.

"No, its just going to be a normal photo shoot," Kelly said.

"So is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, you dogs can leave now," Gustavo said.

We all nodded our heads, then we left the building and headed back to the car. Carlos and James were chatting up a storm about the photo shoot, but Kendall and I remained silent. I sort of wanted to talk to him, but then I knew it was better to keep my distance. He does need a lot of time to cool off.

Once we were back at the Palm Woods, Kendall went up to the apartment, James and Carlos went to the pool and I decided to go see Camille. I know I should really follow Kendall and make sure he's okay, but he doesn't want to talk to me anyway. I'll just leave him alone for a while until he's ready to talk to me and apologize.

I went up to Camille's apartment and I knocked on the door a few times. She answered the door a few minutes later and greeted me with a kiss. She grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me into the apartment. I knew exactly what she wanted, but surprisingly I didn't feel up to it.

Ever since that night, we've been having sex a lot. It wasn't like we did it all the time, but it was slowly starting to become a routine. I mean I did enjoy it, but after a while I was getting bored. I really wish I never slept with her in the first place.

"Camille, stop," I said, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"I don't really feel like fooling around right now. Lets just chill and talk or something," I said.

"Why the sudden change? You're usually dragging me to the bedroom," Camille said.

"Yeah, but I just thought we do something different," I said.

"Um okay," Camille said.

We sat down on the couch and I fiddled nervously with my fingers. I don't know why I was acting so nervous around her today. For some odd reason I wanted to tell her about the baby, but then she'll hate me forever and end the relationship.

Really I should be the one ending it, but I can't do it. I just feel like she's the only one who actually loves me, but the bad thing is I don't love her. I'm in such mess right now and I have no idea how to get out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Camille asked.

"Um, nothing," I said.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"You know you're a horrible liar, right?" Camille asked.

"Camille, I'm fine," I said.

"Ok if you say so. Um how is the band and stuff going?" Camille asked.

"Good, we have a photo shoot with Pop Tiger next week," I said.

"That's great! Hopefully this time Dak Zevon wont be behind it," Camille said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm excited for it and so is James and Carlos," I said.

"What about Kendall?" Camille asked.

"He didn't seem excited about it," I said.

"Oh, why not?" Camille asked.

"He's just not up to it I guess," I said.

"Well he has been acting really strange lately," Camille said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I hope he's okay," Camille said.

"He will be after a few months," I said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you guys fighting or something? I don't see you two hanging out anymore," Camille said.

"We're fine. I would just rather be with you," I said.

"Really? I thought you would be running off to him like you used to do," Camille said.

"Can we not fight right now? I'm already going though enough as it is," I said.

"Like what?" Camille asked.

"I just cant decide if…..never mind," I said.

"If what? Tell me," Camille said.

"Never mind. I'll just talk to you later," I said.

"But you just got here," Camille said.

"Yeah, but I'll see you later," I said.

I gave Camille a peck on the cheek, then I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. I opened the door and left the apartment, closing the door behind me as she said she loved me. I don't even know why I went over there in the first place; it was just a waste of time. I didn't feel happy around her, but I didn't know how to break up with her. I've done it before, but now it's a lot harder.

I went to my apartment and I noticed it was really quiet. I figured Kendall was asleep or something, and James and Carlos were still downstairs. I decided to go into the bedroom and read or something. I needed to be distracted anyway.

I went into the bedroom and found Kendall laying on his bed; his hands on his stomach and he was rubbing it slowly. He quickly removed his hands when I walked into the room.

I couldn't stop thinking about that bump. I really wanted to place my hands over it and feel it because it was my child too, but I knew Kendall would never let me get near him. I really wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say. We haven't spoken in three months, but I wanted to change that. I should be the one to fix this since I was the one who screwed up.

"Hi," I said.

Kendall looked up at me. "Hey," he said unsurely.

"Look, can we talk or something?" I asked.

"About?" Kendall asked.

"You know what," I said.

"I don't want to talk," Kendall said.

"Please? I really want to fix this," I said.

"So it took you about three months to finally come to your senses?" Kendall asked.

"It gave me some time to think things over," I said.

"Really? It took you this long to realize that you're an asshole? And I thought you were smarter then that," Kendall said.

"What is your problem! I'm just trying to talk you and you're pushing me away!" I said.

"You did the same thing to me," Kendall said.

"And I'm sorry," I said.

"If this is your way of making up for what you did, then you're pathetic," Kendall said.

"I want to be there for you and the baby," I said.

"Then where the hell were you when I told you I was pregnant and when I needed you over the past three months?" Kendall asked.

"I-"

"You were with Camille doing God knows what. Just leave me alone because I don't want you near me or the baby. You screwed up, Logan," Kendall said.

"But-"

"Just leave,"

I sighed and turned away from him, then I left the bedroom. I closed the door gently behind me and I went into the living room, plopping down on the couch. I covered my face with my hands and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. This was all my fault and I didn't know how to fix it. I wanted to be with Kendall, but he didn't want me. This time, I really did screw up.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Anyway I wanted to do something to add some drama, but I think you guys would hunt me down and kill me lol. So instead I'm trying to think of a new way to add drama, like this story needs more of it, but sometimes drama is fun. Lol anyway I have part of chap 19 done so I will finish that and post later lol. Well bye for now my wonderful readers =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank u guys so much and I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I got in trouble again. im really sorry and i hope u guys can forgve me and i promise i will update again tomorrow ok? bye =D**

**Kendall's POV**

Once Logan left the room and the door was closed, I buried my face into my pillow and screamed in frustration. I was so sick of this and how Logan was acting. I never thought that my best friend would treat me like this. I didn't think Logan would ever act how he is now; he isn't that type of person, or so I thought. I'm losing my best friend right now because of everything that's going on and its not my fault.

I want to fix things with Logan, but its really hard. He's the one who turned against me and now he thinks he can just apologize and make things better, but it doesn't work like that. I want Logan to prove to me that he is really sorry and that he is ready to step up and be a father. I don't want some pathetic apology; I want it to actually mean something. And I wont talk to him until I get it.

I looked down at my small, rounded stomach and I placed my hand over the bump. I really wish this didn't have to be so hard, but it was Logan who was making everything more difficult then it needs to be. I knew it was going to be hard when I found out about the baby, but I never thought it was going to be like this. I actually thought that Logan was going to step up and be there for me, but he wasn't. he just decided today that he was ready, but it was too late for him.

I wanted this stupid pregnancy to be over already. It was causing way to many problems and I cant take it anymore. Of course, aborting the baby is something I don't want to do to, but sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I did go through with that option. Things probably be fine and Logan wouldn't be treating me how he is now. I could go back to my normal life and not have to worry about keeping something this huge from my family and friends. Everything would've returned to normal if I had just gotten rid of the baby.

But I decided to keep the baby, and now all of this happened. I'm glad I made the decision to keep the baby, but I just wasn't happy with how everything turned out. Hopefully once the pregnancy is over, things will return to normal. Hopefully.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A week had passed, and the photo shoot was coming up. I had to admit that I was nervous, but I shouldn't be because my baby bump isn't noticeable yet. Unless they ask me to take off my shirt, then I will be in a real problem. But I don't think that will happen because we've never done a shoot like that before and I doubt we will do it now. I'm just freaking out for nothing.

Carlos was excited about this, but I'm pretty sure James was more excited. He loves being in front of the camera and I knew he was going to make sure he looks perfect for this shoot. Logan hasn't said anything about the shoot, but I didn't really care. I knew he still wanted to talk to me about the baby and stuff, but he had to a lot more then just talk to me.

The day before the shoot, I could feel myself getting more nervous. I've never been this way before a photo shoot or interview, but of course I wasn't pregnant then. I swear I spent most of the day in the bathroom looking at my stomach, and I was getting more worried about the shoot. I didn't want anyone to see my stomach and then think I'm a freak.

I let out another sigh as I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time today. I seriously needed to be away from the mirror for a while; I was starting to turn into James. I left the bathroom and went into the living room. Carlos was watching TV, Logan was reading a book and James wasn't around. I figured he was out tanning for tomorrow.

I went into the kitchen and started looking for something to eat in the fridge. I hated that I was always hungry, but it wasn't my fault. I was eating for two now, so I had to make sure I was eating and it had to be healthy too. I'm surprised no one's asked about me eating a lot better then before.

I found a bowl of strawberries and I pulled them out, then I took a bite of one. It needed something, so I started looking for something else. I found a jar of mayo and that actually sounded good. I opened the jar and poured some of the mayo over the strawberries.

I went back into the living room and I sat down next to Carlos. I picked up one of the strawberries and I took a bite. Surprisingly, it was really good; not something I would normally eat, but it was good.

"Dude, what are you eating?" Carlos asked, making Logan look up at us.

"Food," I said.

"But why that? Its so gross!" Carlos said.

"Its actually pretty good," I said.

"How! That looks horrible!" Carlo said.

"Try it," I said.

Carlos took a strawberry from the bowl and took a small bite.

"There," he said.

"That wasn't a bite," I said.

Carlos rolled his eyes and tossed the whole strawberry in his mouth. He chewed it slowly as if he was trying to think about it, then he swallowed.

"Not bad," he said.

"Told ya," I said.

Carlos nodded and turned to face Logan. "Hey, why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"I'm reading," Logan said.

"Oh. Well are you excited for tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"Eh," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the TV. Logan is still acting stupid and immature, but I'm not going to let it bother me. Right now I feel pretty happy and the bowl of strawberries are helping in a weird way. I picked up another strawberry and tossed it in my mouth, and I started to feel sick.

"Here," I said, shoving the bowl in Carlos's hands.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and I was hoping I could get rid of the bad taste in my mouth. I heard footsteps and I turned around to fine Logan standing by the sink, completely blocking my way. I sighed and set my cup down on the counter.

"Kendall, can we please talk?" Logan asked.

"No," I said.

"Please? I really want to fix this," Logan said.

"Well you need to work a lot harder if you want to fix this," I said.

"Please, just talk to me," Logan said.

"No!" I yelled, making Carlos look at us.

I ignored the look Carlos was giving us and I walked out of the kitchen. I quickly went to my room and plopped down on my bed. I felt like being alone for a while and I was hoping no one bothered me. I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes.

***BTR***BTR

Finally it was the day of the shoot, and we were now in the limo heading over to the studio. James and Carlos were chatting excitedly about it, and Logan and I just sat quietly in our seat. Logan kept looking at me, but I acted like he wasn't even there.

The limo pulled up to the building where the shoot was taking place, and we followed Kelly inside. The crew was setting up the back round and the lighting for the photo shoot. A women with short blonde hair walked over to us and she gave us a big smile.

"Hello, guys I'm Deborah. Please follow me for wardrobe," she said.

We followed the women to a room and the wardrobe team handed us our outfits for the shoot. I was handed a white t-shirt, a black denim jacket and black skinny jeans. We quickly went to some private dressing rooms to get dressed. The first thing I slipped on was the white shirt, then I went to remove my jeans. They slipped off fine and I grabbed the new pair, and started to put them on. They seemed to fit fine, that is until I tried buttoning them.

I cursed to myself and tried to button the jeans again, but they wouldn't close. I sighed and figured out what to do. I could always just wear my own jeans, but I didn't want to get in trouble for wearing the wrong outfit.

I laid back on the small couch in the room and I tried buttoning the pants. I groaned and cursed as I tried to close them, but they never would. My head snapped up in the direction of the door when there was knock. I was hoping it wasn't anyone from wardrobe.

"Kendall?"

I felt relief wash over me when I heard Logan's voice. I didn't want to be near him at the moment, but I pushed that aside. I needed assistance right now and if it was from Logan, then so be it.

"Come in," I said.

The door to the dressing room opened, and Logan poked his head in. when he saw the state I was in, he quickly came inside and closed the door. I could see him trying to stifle a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Just help me," I said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"The stupid jeans don't fit because of.. well you already know why," I said.

"So laying down is supposed to help you?" Logan asked.

"Just shut up and help me," I said.

Logan came over to me and placed his hands on the jeans, and he tried to button them. He furrowed his brows and bit his bottom lip as he tried to button them.

"Just suck it in," he said.

"I cant suck it in!" I said.

Logan sighed and started pulling the jeans down my legs, making my eyes widen

"What are you doing!" I said.

"You're gonna have to change; these don't fit," he said.

"I'm aware, but I cant change," I said.

"No one will know the difference," Logan said.

I sighed, "fine."

"Um, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Hmm?" I replied as I changed into my own pair of jeans.

"I'm really sorry," Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

"Can you not just say that and listen to what I'm trying to say?" Logan asked.

"I know what you're trying to say, but its not good enough," I said.

"How is it not good enough?" Logan asked.

"I need you to do more then just apologize and say you'll be there. I need you to actually mean it," I said.

"I can do that; I swear I can," Logan said.

"Then do it," I said.

I grabbed the denim jacket and walked out of the room, ready to get this stupid shoot over with. We were led over to the back round and we got to meet the photographer. He took a few single shots of us first, then he did a few group ones. Logan had to stand next to me, and it was weird. When he was asked to place his arm around my shoulder for a group shot, I had to fight the urge to push him off of me.

When the shoot was over, James stood behind to show the photographer some of his snapshots, and the rest of us went to change. I took the jacket and shirt off and grabbed my green t-shirt from the small couch. There was a knock on the door and I quickly slipped my shirt on right as Logan walked in.

"I've seen it before," he said.

"I know, but I didn't want you to see it again," I said.

"But its my baby too," Logan said.

"Then act like it is," I said.

"Kendall, I'm trying here. Just please give me another chance," Logan said.

"Its not that easy," I said.

"Please? I really, really love you and I want to be with you," Logan said.

"Logan-"

"No! Just please listen to me for a minute. Yes, I was the biggest asshole in the world, but I swear I've changed. I need you, Kendall and the baby," Logan said.

I went to say something, but Logan didn't give me a chance because his lips were on mine. I tried pushing him off of me, but I gave up and just let him kiss me. I moved my lips with his and he slowly laid me down on the couch.

He broke the kiss and lifted up my shirt, and ran his hands over the bump, a small smile forming on his face. He went to connect our lips again, but it was interrupted when Carlos was pounding on the door and telling us it was time to leave.

Logan climbed off me and I sat up from the couch. He gave me his hand and helped me up, then he left the room. I had no idea what just happened, but I think I just let Logan back in.

**A/N: So what did u guys think? i swear i will try and update tomorrow ok? love u guys and oh i guess i got nominated for some of my stories for the awards that is going on this site or something, so thats pretty cool. anyway i love u guys and bye =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank u guys so much and I hope you guys like this chapter =D**

**Logan's POV**

On our way back to the Palm Woods, it was a little awkward between Kendall and I. James and Carlos were talking about something on one side of the limo, and Kendall and I sat quietly on the other side. He had his head towards the window and I was trying to figure out what he was thinking about. I was hoping that what just happened between us didn't make anything worse. Kendall did in fact kiss me back, but did that really mean anything? I hope it did.

The limo pulled up to the front of the Palm Woods, and like last time, Kendall was the first to get out. He didn't say anything to us as he headed towards the elevators. James and Carlos looked confused and they turned to me, but I looked away from them.

"What's up with Kendall?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Liar. You guys are really close so you have to know what's going on," James said.

"You guys cant know," I said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, we're all friends here," James added.

"I know, but you two wont understand," I said.

"Just tell us," James said.

"Its not up to me to tell you guys; its up to Kendall," I said.

"Whatever," James said.

He turned away from me and stormed off towards the pool. Carlos gave me a sad look, then he went after James. I really wanted to tell my friends what was going on, but it wasn't up to me. Kendall was the one who is supposed to tell everyone about the baby. I just hope he tells everyone about this soon.

I snapped out of it when my phone started ringing, and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. Camille was calling me and I really didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. I'm pretty sure I'm with Kendall now and I shouldn't even be talking to Camille anymore. I have to end things with her, but I don't know how. All I know is that I have to do it soon.

I let my phone ring and waited for her call to go to my voicemail. I walked over to the elevators and went up to the second floor. I really wanted to talk to Kendall and make sure that we really are together. I love him so much and I'm done being a jerk towards him. I want him and that baby.

I opened the door to the apartment and I found Mrs. Knight reading on the couch and Katie was on her laptop. I smiled at them, then quickly went down the hall towards the room I share with Kendall. I walked into the room and Kendall was sitting down on his bed. He looked up at me and I closed the door behind me and walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Okay," Kendall said.

"Are we uh together?" I asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Kendall asked.

"Well you kissed me back, so I figured that-"

"Logan, I don't know if I want to be with you," Kendall said.

"Please give me chance. I promise I will be there for you and the baby," I said.

"But I don't know if I can believe you," Kendall said.

"Just me another chance. I love you and the baby so much and I need you both," I said.

"Logan-"

I ignored Kendall and pressed my lips to his. Kendall gasped, then he quickly relaxed and moved his lips with mine. I gently pushed him back on his bed and I crawled on top of him, and he placed one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my waist. I pulled away from his lips and we were breathing heavily.

"I love you so much and I would do anything to be with you," I said.

"I love you too, but-"

"No buts. We love each other and we should be together. Just please give me a chance to prove that I'm here to stay," I said.

Kendall nodded, "okay,"

"I will do anything okay? I don't want to lose you again," I said.

"You wont as long as you keep your word," Kendall said.

"I will keep it," I said.

Kendall nodded and pressed our lips back together. I smiled into the kiss and gently moved my lips with his. My hands traveled down to his stomach and I rubbed small circles over the small bump. I pulled away from his lips and I brought them down to the bump, kissing it gently.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"I forgive you, Logie. Just please don't do that again okay? I felt like I didn't even know you anymore," Kendall said.

"That wasn't even me. I don't know why I even acted that way, but I swear I'm sorry. I promise to be there for you and this baby," I said.

"Thanks," Kendall said.

I smiled and gave him another kiss on the lips. We pulled apart and I stood up from the bed and gave Kendall my hand.

"C'mon, we have to tell everyone," I said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because they need to know about us and the baby," I said.

"I'm not ready to tell them. I don't want my mom to be disappointed in me," Kendall said.

"She wont be disappointed. You didn't even know that you could get pregnant," I said.

"I'm just not ready to do it," Kendall said.

I sighed, "okay, when did you want to?"

"Um maybe after my next doctors appointment," Kendall said.

"When's that?" I asked.

"Next week," Kendall said.

"But you've been keeping this from everyone for three months now. Don't you think that's been long enough?" I asked.

"Logan, I know what I'm doing. I can tell them next week and I can show them a picture of the baby," Kendall said.

"But you have a picture," I said.

"Its not clear enough though. They wont know what it is," Kendall said.

"I guess. You promise you'll do it next week?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"And I'll be there to tell them too," I said.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not the one who's pregnant," Kendall said.

"But its my baby too and I want to be there to help out," I said.

"Okay," Kendall said.

"I bet your mom is going to be happy," I said.

"I hope so," Kendall said.

"She will be okay? You have nothing to worry about," I said.

"Yeah, I guess, but I still have to tell Gustavo and Kelly," Kendall said.

"And again I'll be there," I said.

"Thanks, Logie," Kendall said.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"Um I'm actually a little tired," Kendall said.

"Okay, we can cuddle then," I said.

Kendall nodded and laid down on his bed. I crawled next to him and threw my arm over his waist. Kendall snuggled into his pillow and he was soon fast asleep. I smiled as I listened to his soft breathing and I placed my hand over his stomach, and rubbed it soothingly. I was glad that things were better between Kendall and I, and I'm going to make sure nothing ruins what we have.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A week later, Kendall and I were still doing good. No one knew about us or the baby, but we were going to tell everyone soon. I was excited to go the doctors appointment with Kendall and I couldn't wait to see how the baby was doing. I knew he or she was probably doing just fine, but I wanted to see for myself.

I still haven't ended things with Camille yet, but I was going to do that soon. I haven't talked to her for a while, but I have seen her around. I would always ignore her, but I knew I couldn't do that for long. I had to talk to her eventually, but right now I'm busy with Kendall.

It was finally the day of the appointment and I could hardly hide my excitement. Kendall told me to take it down a notch so no one will question us, but it was really hard. I was just really excited about seeing the baby.

I waited by the door of the apartment for Kendall, but he was taking forever. James and Carlos were eating breakfast at the table, and they kept looking over at me. Mrs. Knight was making breakfast and she would look at me too, but Katie was the only one who didn't notice or didn't care. Kendall finally came into the living room and I smiled at him.

"Where are you guys going?" Katie asked.

"Out," Kendall said.

"Where?" Carlos asked.

"Just somewhere. We will be back later," I said.

"Don't even bother asking, Carlos. They wont tell us anyway," James said.

"What's your problem?" Kendall asked.

"Problem? I don't have a problem," James said.

"Uh obviously you do," Kendall said.

"Guys, knock it off," Mrs. Knight said.

"Lets just go," I said to Kendall.

He nodded and we left the apartment. In the car, Kendall had his arms crossed and his head towards the window. I sighed and reached over to grab his hand, causing him to look over at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just bugged I guess. James is being stupid," Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it okay? I'm sure he's just uh-"

"Dumb? He bugs me so much," Kendall said.

"No he doesn't. That's just hormones talking," I said.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this whole thing yet," Kendall said.

"Its okay," I said.

After a few minutes of driving, we finally reached the clinic where Kendall's appointment was scheduled. We walked into the building and went up to the front desk so Kendall could sign in. In the waiting room we got a few weird looks, but I didn't mind too much. Kendall wasn't really paying attention to the stares; he was busy looking down at his lap.

"Kendall, please relax. Everything is going to be fine," I said.

"I hope so," Kendall said.

"Just don't worry about it," I said.

A nurse called Kendall back and we followed her to a room. She asked him a few questions and I listened carefully to what they were talking about. She finally left and we waited patiently for the doctor to come in. The doctor finally came in and she introduced herself to us. Kendall was asked to lay down and the doctor felt around his stomach. The bump was still pretty small, but I loved it anyway.

The doctor then hooked up the ultrasound and covered Kendall's stomach with blue gel, then she pressed the remote to his abdomen. I kept my eyes on the screen as I looked for the baby. I immediately spotted it and a goofy smile spread across my face. There was my baby. My little baby.

Kendall looked over at me and smiled when he saw how happy I looked. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, and I grabbed Kendall's hand and rubbed his knuckles with my thumb. The doctor printed us a picture of the baby, then we were free to go.

In the car, Kendall and I looked at the new photo of the baby. It didn't look like a dot anymore, but it didn't look like a baby yet either. It still had a way to go until we could see it better.

"Are you really happy about this?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm more then happy. I feel like a huge jerk face for hurting you and missing three months of this," I said.

"But you're here now and that's better then nothing," Kendall said.

"Yeah and now we have to tell everyone about us and the baby," I said.

Kendall sighed, "yeah."

"Don't worry about it; everyone is going to be happy for us," I said.

"I hope you're right," Kendall said.

I gave Kendall a peck on the lips, then I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Palm Woods.

**A/N: So now Kogan is officially together lol. um and now everyone will know about the baby and James can stop acting weird lol. there might be a little camille drama, but i dont know when that will happen. i will try and update when i can. im going to a rave tonight so yeah. well thank u guys so much =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank u so much to gleechild, NiCoJcViPeR89, loganlover97, HatersHateRushersElevate, Scarlett, KogansWolfGirl, BTRKendall4ever, kendallsgirl12, XxTypoMasterxX, PerfectMirror14, Littlemissjalee.**

**K****endall's POV**

The whole way back to the Palm Woods, I kept my eyes on the new picture of the baby. I could barely see the baby, but I knew it was there. It was a lot better then the first picture I got, and now this one was going with the other in the envelope. I was going to make sure to save all of the pictures so I could show my son or daughter them. Of course, I don't know how that's going to work since I'm doing the whole adoption thing. I still need to talk to Logan about that.

Speaking of Logan, I was glad that we made up and were finally together. I guess he did prove to me that he was here to stay, but now he has to keep his word. I have a feeling that he will, so I have nothing to worry about except for one thing. He still needs to break up with Camille unless he already did. I haven't asked him about it yet.

We pulled up to the Palm Woods and Logan parked the car. Since no one knew about us, we didn't hold hands as we walked through the lobby. It was just confuse people and we would definitely turn heads. We still have to tell everyone about the baby as well, and that's what we're doing now. I was nervous, but I had to do it and I was glad Logan was going to be there with me when I tell everyone.

We went up to our apartment and Logan opened the door. James and Carlos were playing dome hockey, but I didn't see my mom or sister anywhere. I was really hoping that they didn't go out. I had to tell her and Katie about the baby and about Logan and I. They needs to be here.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey," Carlos said.

James completely ignored me and I rolled my eyes. I don't know why he was acting so stupid. It probably had something to do with me not saying anything to them, but that was going to change. I just hope that James listens to me when I tell them.

"Um, guys Logan and I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Um well…wait is my mom around?" I asked.

"No she left with Katie to run a few errands," Carlos said.

"Okay, then uh never mind" I said.

"Kendall, lets just tell them and then we can tell your mom and Katie later," Logan said.

"But I kinda wanted to get it over with now," I said.

"Lets just tell them okay? We can't keep it from them any longer," Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

"So are you guys finally going to tell us what the fuck is going on?" James asked.

"Just shut it and sit on the couch," I said.

James rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it. Carlos ran over and sat down next to James, and Logan and I slowly approached our friends. I had no idea how I was going to do this, but I had to get it over with. It's just like ripping a band aid off.

"Um guys, I really don't know how to explain this so just look at this I guess," I said as I handed James the envelope.

He raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope in his hand, then he opened it and slid the picture out. He looked at the black and white photo, then back up at me. Carlos looked at it too, but just like James, he didn't know what it was.

"What is that weird thing in the middle?" Carlos asked.

"That's a baby," I said.

"Huh?" Carlos asked.

"A baby? That doesn't make sense," James said.

"Did you eat something that looks like a baby?" Carlos asked.

"No, I didn't eat anything. I'm pregnant. Well we're pregnant," I said as I looked at Logan.

"So you both are having babies?" Carlos asked.

"No, just Kendall is, but its mine too," Logan said.

"But how? Only chicks can get pregnant," James said.

"Look, I don't know how it happened but I'm having a baby," I said.

"Wait, don't you have to have sex to get a baby?" Carlos asked.

"Oh my God you slept with Logan!" James said.

"Ew!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Guys, just shush for a minute so we can explain," Logan said.

"But-"

"Shut up, Carlos," I said..

"But I have so many questions," Carlos said.

"And you'll most likely get an answer if you just let us explain," I said.

"M'kay," Carlos said.

"Anyway, Logan and I are together and-"

"When did this happen?" James asked.

"Um to be honest last week, but-"

"So when did you get pregnant if you guys just hooked up?" James asked.

"Shut up and let me talk!" I snapped.

"Jeez moody much?" James muttered.

"Yes!" I said.

"Guys, Kendall and I slept together the night of the New Years Eve party and that's how he got pregnant," Logan said.

"Oh," Carlos said.

"So how far along are you?" James asked.

"Three months," I said.

"And you're barely telling us now!" James said.

"I'm sorry, but I had no other choice. I wanted to tell you guys before, but I was going through some other stuff and I was afraid that you guys would think I was a freak and-"

"Kendall, we would never think that," James said.

"I just thought you guys would, and that's why I didn't say anything," I said.

"So are you really having a baby?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," I said, as I patted my stomach.

Carlos frowned and stood up from the couch and ran to the room he shared with James.

"What's up with him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, but I'll talk to him," I said.

I left the living room and went to the room my friends shared, and I knocked on the door. I could hear sniffling and I knocked again.

"G-go away," Carlos said.

"Carlos, please talk to me," I said.

"No!" Carlos said.

"Please?" I asked.

I heard footsteps, then the door opened to reveal a crying Carlos. I had no idea why he was crying, but I was going to figure it and help cheer him up. Carlos moved away from the door and he plopped down on his bed. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, then I sat down on James' bed.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-you're having a b-baby," he said.

"Yeah and I thought you would be happy," I said.

"I want to be, but its going to ruin everything. You'll love the baby more then me and you'll never hang out with me again," Carlos said.

"I would never do that. You're my best friend and I would never push you away because of the baby. I know this is a big change for the group, but we will still be the four amigos. The baby is just another member of the group okay? A lot of things will change, but our friendship will always be the same," I said.

"You promise?" Carlos asked.

"I promise, and look on the bright side, you get to be an uncle," I said.

"Yeah! I can show the baby how to play hockey, and we can play on swirly and go to the pool and eat corndogs!" Carlos said.

"Exactly," I said.

"I'm better now," Carlos said.

"Good, now lets go back out there and watch a movie or something," I said.

"Wait! Can I uh feel your stomach?" Carlos asked.

I nodded and lifted up my shirt, revealing the small bump. Carlos' eyes widened and he slowly placed his hand over my stomach. A huge smile spread across his face as he felt around the bump.

"Its hard yet soft at the same time," Carlos said.

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Can the baby kick yet?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet, but you should be able to feel it in uh well I need to ask Logan about that," I said.

Carlos nodded and continued to rub my belly. I was glad that my friends were okay with the fact that I was having a baby, but I don't know how my mom and sister will react. I mean this is really different and I don't want them to think I'm weird. I just hope whenever I tell them that they don't treat me any different.

**A/N: So James and Carlos know, and now mama Knight and katie need to find out and Logan needs to break up with camille lol so much stuff. um i will try and update tomorrow. well im tired cuz i danced my ass off, so im heading to bed. goodnight my fellow readers =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank u guys so much and I hope you guys like this chapter =D**

**Logan's POV**

While Kendall and Carlos were talking, I stayed in the living room with James, and he was still looking at the sonogram picture of the baby. I was glad that James at least took the news well, but Carlos obviously didn't. I thought he would be the one who was going to be more excited about the baby, but I guess this was something that didn't make him happy. It was weird.

I let out a sigh and sat down on the other end of the couch. I kept looking back for Kendall to come out of the room, but he was still back there. I hope Carlos's isn't that upset about all of this and that Kendall can cheer him up.

"Do you think Carlos is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's probably just shocked or something," James said.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Am I what?" James asked.

"Shocked or mad?" I asked.

"I'm not mad; I'm more shocked then anything. I never thought that something like this could actually happen," James said.

"I didn't think it could either," I said.

"Are you sure you're okay about this? I mean, you're going to be a dad," James said.

"I'm okay I guess. I mean I'm too young to be dad and all, but I'm really happy about this," I said.

"Well what about your doctor dream?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Having a baby wont be so bad. At least you have Kendall," James said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You don't sound very happy," James said.

"James, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay," James said.

I turned away from James when I heard a door open, and footsteps in the hall. Carlos walked in first with a smile on his face and he sat down next to James. Kendall sat down next to me and I pulled him close.

"What was up with Carlos?" I whispered.

"He was just upset; its nothing," Kendall whispered back.

"Oh okay," I said.

Kendall let out a yawn and rested his head on my shoulder. Carlos jumped up from the couch and started going through all of the movies we had so we could watch one. I didn't feel up to watching a movie at the moment, but it was still too early for bed. Of course I cant say the same for Kendall; he was already falling asleep.

He moved his head from my shoulder to my lap, and I stroked his hair. In a matter of minutes, Kendall was fast asleep and I felt like doing the same. I let my eyes close and I fell into a deep sleep.

I let out a small groan when I felt myself being shaken awake. My eyes fluttered open and I found it to be James who was waking me from my slumber. I noticed the TV was off and Carlos was no longer in the room.

"Dude, go to bed," James said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after ten," James said.

I nodded and looked down to find Kendall still passed out in my lap. I really didn't want to wake him, but I knew he would probably sleep better if he was in his own bed. I started to shake Kendall awake and he let out a groan.

"Kendall, wake up," I said.

"No," he said.

"C'mon, just get up. We will be more comfortable in our own beds," I said.

"Fine," Kendall groaned.

We said goodnight to James, then we went to our own room and got ready for bed. Kendall crawled into his bed and I climbed into mine.

"You're not sleeping here?" Kendall asked.

"I can't. I don't want your mom to walk in and see us in the same bed," I said.

Kendall nodded and snuggled into his pillow, and he let out a content sigh. He soon fell asleep and I watched him for a few minutes, then I let sleep take over.

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing and I let out a groan. I reached blindly for my phone and I opened my eyes when it was in my hand. It was about eight-thirty and I already had five missed calls from Camille.

She was calling me again, but I didn't want to talk to her right now. I let the call go to voicemail, then I set my phone back on the nightstand and tried falling back to sleep.

My phone started vibrating and I cursed to myself before grabbing the phone again. This time I had a text from Camille and she was asking why I wasn't answering her. I wanted to talk to her, but I wasn't ready to do it just yet. I wanted to break up with her in a gentle way.

I ignored the message and I placed my phone back on the nightstand. I tried falling back to sleep, but now it was just impossible. I rolled over onto my side and let my eyes land on Kendall's sleeping form. I was surprised he managed to remain asleep after Camille called me so many times.

My phone started ringing again and I groaned. I quickly ignored the call, but it was too late; Kendall was already awake.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its okay. Who was calling?" Kendall asked.

"Um unknown caller," I said.

"Oh okay," Kendall said.

He sat up slowly and stretched his arms over his head, making his shirt ride up and exposing his pregnant belly. My eyes landed on the bump and I smiled. Kendall gave me a weird look, then he looked down and quickly fixed his shirt.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Kendall asked.

"Hide the bump," I said.

"I just don't like it," Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't like how my body looks now, and its only going to get worse," Kendall said.

"Honestly, its not that bad. Its actually really cute," I said.

"Not really," Kendall said.

"You'll get used to it," I said.

"Yeah right," Kendall said.

"Just look on the bright side, you only have six months to go," I said.

"Six months is still a long time," Kendall said.

"But it will go by fast because we will be focusing on preparing for the baby's arrival," I said.

"Yeah about that. Um I need to talk to you about something," Kendall said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I….never mind," Kendall said.

"What? Just tell me," I said.

"Later okay? I promise," Kendall said.

I sighed, "Okay."

Kendall got out of bed and went into the connecting bathroom. I really wanted to know about what he was going to tell me, but I guess I have to wait until later. My phone started ringing again and I rolled my eyes and pressed the end key. I didn't want to talk to Camille right now, but I have to do it soon so I might as well get it over with.

I quickly got out of bed and threw some clothes on, then I left the room and went into the living room. The apartment was quiet since Kendall and I were the only ones awake, and I took this as the chance to leave without people questioning me. I left the apartment and headed over to Camille's.

I reached her apartment, but she didn't answer. I sighed and decided to go look for her downstairs. I found her by the pool on a lounge chair and I slowly approached her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, why haven't you answered my calls?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was asleep and I have been really busy," I said.

"Its fine," Camille said.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" Camille asked.

"I uh I don't-"

"Logan, just tell me," Camille said.

I sighed and sat down on the lounge chair next to her. I had no idea how I was going to do this, but its now or never. I just have to tell her that's its over, then everything will be fine. I have to do this for Kendall and the baby.

"Camille, I don't think this is working out," I said.

"What? You mean us?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, its complicated," I said.

"How is it complicated? You said we should take it slow and we are," Camille said.

"Not slow enough," I said.

"You're the one who rushed sleeping together. That was not my fault," Camille said.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, but-"

"You cant just sleep with someone for a few months then dump them," Camille said.

"Look, its not working out okay?" I said.

"Why though? I thought we were doing so good," Camille said.

"We are, but-"

"Then why are you doing this? I love you, Logan and I want to be with you. Is this because our jobs are getting in the way?" Camille asked.

"Sorta," I said.

"Then I'll try and spend more time with you and you can do the same," Camille said.

"Yeah," I said.

Camille smiled and pressed her lips to mine, then she pulled away and left the pool. I let out a sigh and ran my hand though my hair. This was absolutely frustrating. I break up with her, but she just doesn't get it. Now I have to figure out a new way to end things for good.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope u did lol. And isn't Camille just stupid? Yes lol. I swear they will end soon, but not before some drama lol. Oh and I know I already have so many stories to finish, which I will do later, but I kind of want to do a Jagan mpreg and a jettgan mpreg. Is that weird? I hope not lol. Anyway I will try and update when I can. Bye =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank u guys so much and I hope you guys like this chapter =D**

**Kendall's POV**

After I relieved myself, I walked out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom, but I didn't see Logan anywhere. I figured he went into the living room, so I went out there, but he wasn't there either and I was starting to get a little confused. He wouldn't leave the apartment, right? I mean we don't have to go into the studio, so where the hell was Logan?

My stomach started to growl and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, then I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and my favorite cereal. I fixed my breakfast, then I sat down at the table and started to eat. I looked up when I heard someone walk into the living room. Carlos went into the kitchen and started getting a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"Huh?" Carlos asked.

"Where's James?" I repeated.

"Oh, he's still asleep I think," Carlos said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Shut up I'm tired," Carlos said.

I chuckled and went back to eating my breakfast. Carlos sat down next to me and started eating his cereal as well. I kept glancing at my phone, hoping to see a missed call or text from Logan, but there was nothing. I couldn't figure out where he was and I was getting worried.

When I was done eating, I stood up and went into the kitchen to put my bowl in the dishwasher. James walked into the kitchen already dressed for the day, and he started looking for something to eat.

"Hey, have you seen Logan?" I asked.

"Nope. Why?" James asked.

"I cant find him," I said.

"Is he downstairs?" James asked.

"I don't know. He was here earlier and now he's gone," I said.

"Just text him or something," James said.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

Carlos walked into the kitchen to place his bowl in the sink, and he stopped and looked at my stomach. I gave him a weird look, but he didn't notice because his eyes were fixated on my stomach.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Carlos asked, his eyes still on my belly.

"You keep looking at me and its freaking me out," I said.

"I think your stomach got bigger," Carlos said.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks bigger," Carlos said.

"No, it doesn't," I said.

"Yes, it does. Right, James?" Carlos asked, looking over at James.

"Uh I don't want to get into this. He could get grumpy," James said.

I rolled my eyes and lifted up my shirt, and placing my hand over the small bump. My stomach didn't look bigger; Carlos is just being stupid.

"It didn't get bigger," I said.

"Yeah, it did," Carlos said.

"When? Overnight?" I asked.

"I guess. You could have a mutant baby that has powers and it can grow really fast," Carlos said.

"That's stupid. My baby is not a mutant and my stomach hasn't grown anymore yet," I said.

"I'm just saying it looks a little weird," Carlos said.

"You look weird, but I don't say anything," I said.

"Why are you being mean!" Carlos yelled.

"Because I'm pregnant and moody!" I yelled back.

I heard the sound of footsteps enter the living room and I was praying that it was Logan. Carlos's eyes widened and I got my answer. I gulped and slowly turned around to find my mother and baby sister. They were both looking at me with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"H-hey, guys," I said.

"Kendall, what's going on?" my mom asked.

"N-nothing. Why?" I asked.

"You just told Carlos you were pregnant," Katie said.

"What? I never said that," I said.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" my mom asked.

I sighed, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" my mom asked.

"Can you guys sit down for this? Its pretty big," I said.

"Hell yeah it is," Carlos said.

I shot Carlos a look and he quickly glanced down at the floor. James patted my back and wished me good luck, then he dragged Carlos out of the apartment. I didn't really feel comfortable telling my mom and Katie about this without Logan here, but I guess he had more important things to do.

My mom and Katie sat down on the orange sofa, and I stood in front of them. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but they deserved to know about the baby. I just have to say it and everything will be fine. I hope.

"Mom, I'm uh well um-"

"Just spit it out," Katie said.

"I-I'm um... pregnant," I said, whispering the last part.

"What?" my mom asked.

"I'm having a baby," I said.

"Honey, that's not funny. I thought this was serious," my mom said.

"Mom, I am being serious," I said.

"Kendall, stop," my mom said.

"I'm telling you the truth," I said.

"Enough, Kendall," my mom said.

"Mom, I'm really having a baby and-"

"Kendall-"

"- I have pictures to prove it and-"

"Enough!" my mom yelled.

"Mom, please just believe me," I said.

"Honey, you cant be pregnant; its impossible," my mom said.

"I know it should be, but its not. Look!" I said, as I lifted up my shirt to expose my pregnant belly.

My mom gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. Katie's eyes went huge when she saw the bump.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but I'm having a baby," I said.

My mom remained silent for a few minutes, and I was getting nervous. She just had to say something about this; anything, but she never did. I knew I shouldn't have told her, but I had to. She's my mother and I thought she would be happy about this, but I was wrong.

"Mom?" I asked.

She turned away from me and left the room, disappearing down the hallway. I could feel my eyes burning with tears, but I wasn't going to let them fall. I was stronger then this, but sometimes I felt that I wasn't strong enough. A tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it before Katie could see, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Kendall?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine," I said.

"Please don't cry. Mom is just shocked about this," Katie said.

"She hates me. My own mother hates me," I said.

"No, she doesn't. She-"

"I thought she would understand. I really thought she would," I said.

"Kendall, she is shocked okay? She doesn't hate you," Katie said.

"Then why does it feel like it?" I asked.

Katie let out a sigh and stood up from the couch, wrapping her small arms around me. I held onto her tightly and let a few tears slip from my eyes. I felt like such a failure and now because of a mistake I made, my mother hates me. I thought she would be happy about the baby, but she was the total opposite. Now she hates her own son and her grandchild.

"I need to be alone for a while okay?" I said, as I pulled away from Katie.

"Okay," Katie said.

"Um you don't think I'm disgusting or a freak, do you?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I love you no matter what and so does mom," Katie said.

I nodded, then I turned away from her and went to my room. I closed the door behind me, then I collapsed on my bed and let the rest of my tears fall. I was glad that Katie was fine with this, but I just wish my mom would've reacted better. I need her so much right now, and she just turns away from me and makes me feel unwanted.

I wish Logan was there when I told my mom and Katie everything. Maybe my mom would've believed me if Logan was there helping explaining the situation. He promised he would be there for me when it came down to telling my family, but he lied to me. Now I don't know if he will keep his word for the other things he promised.

**A/N: I feel bad for Kendall, but I thought that there needed to be a little drama with Mrs. Knight. There is still going to be some Camille drama, but I don't know when. Soon probably. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chap, and I will update tomorrow. So I decided to do the Jagan and Jettgan mpreg hehe and I chose Logie for the mommy. I mean James wouldn't be so bad, but I don't feel comfortable with a pregnant Jett for the jettgan story lol. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway night night my fellow readers. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews. It makes me really happy to see that u guys like this story. =D**

**Logan's POV**

I left the pool and started heading back up to the apartment. I hope Kendall didn't notice that I was gone; I didn't want him asking me a whole bunch of questions. If he found out I was with Camille, he would probably freak out and not trust me. I didn't do anything to hurt him, so he shouldn't be upset with me.

I didn't know what to do about the situation with Camille. She thought we were still together, but we were over. I broke up with her, but for some odd reason she didn't get it. Now I have to start all over and end things with her for good, or else things will get more complicated then they already are.

I went inside the apartment and was surprised to find it really quiet. Katie was sitting on the couch, but I didn't see anyone else around. I knew Kendall was awake, but I didn't understand why he wasn't out here.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked.

Katie looked up at me. "In his room," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Wait! Don't bother him!" Katie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's really upset right now and he wants to be alone," Katie said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Katie said.

I nodded my head, then I went to the bedroom anyway. Kendall was in fact my boyfriend and I need to be there for him even if he wants to be left alone. I knocked on the door, then I slowly opened it and poked my head in. Kendall was laying down on his bed and I could hear him sniffling. I quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind me, making Kendall sit up quickly.

"Kendall?" I asked as I walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Where were you?" Kendall asked.

"I went out for a bit," I said.

"You promised you would be there," Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks to you everything is ruined," Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My mom knows about the baby and she hates me! You said you would help me tell her and you weren't even there!" Kendall yelled.

"You told her?" I asked.

"I had to, and I was on my own because you failed to show up! Why weren't you there like you promised!" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"You lied to me, Logan," Kendall said.

"No, Kendall no. I just didn't know that you were going to tell her," I said.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you had to go out? If I would've known, then I wouldn't have told my mom," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You already broke a promise, Logan and I bet you'll do it again," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm really sorry about this. I swear I'll never do that again. I love you so much," I said.

"Then stop acting like this. I love you too, but trusting you is really hard," Kendall said.

"I know, but I swear you can trust me. I'm here for you and I will never hurt you again," I said.

"Then prove it," Kendall said.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Kendall. I placed a gentle kiss to his head, and I heard him sigh. I pulled away from him and placed my hands over his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Just don't do that again. I need you to be here," Kendall said.

"I am here," I said.

Kendall sighed again, and I leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. He hesitated a first, then he relaxed and moved his lips with mine. I broke the kiss and I sat down next to him, and I took his hand in mine. Kendall fell back on his bed and I laid down next to him.

"Do you think she really hates me?" he asked.

"Your mom?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and I sighed. "I don't think she does. She's just-"

"Disappointed or disgusted," Kendall said.

"No, she's not. She's just surprised about the news and I bet she is even afraid," I said.

"Afraid of what?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you're young and I think she is worried about how things are going to be for you and-"

"This baby ruined everything," Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look what's its done," Kendall said.

"It brought us together," I said.

"That's not what I meant," Kendall said.

"Kenny, talk to me," I said.

"You wouldn't understand," Kendall said.

"I think I would," I said.

"Can we just drop it? I don't want to think about the baby right now," Kendall said.

"You'll always be thinking about the baby, though," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," Kendall said.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Logie. Today is just….." Kendall trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked.

"Stressful," Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it okay? I don't want you stressing yourself or the baby out," I said.

"Alright," Kendall said.

"How's the baby doing anyway?" I asked.

"Besides its grandmother hating it-"

"Kendall, she doesn't hate the baby," I said.

"You should've seen her reaction, Logie. It hurt," Kendall said.

"Just talk to her about it. Find out what she's really thinking before making assumptions," I said.

"I don't know if I can talk to her," Kendall said.

"Give her some time to cool off, then try talking to her," I said.

Kendall sighed. "Okay."

"So uh have you thought of any names?" I asked.

"No," Kendall said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to get attached," Kendall said.

"Huh? You're not making sense here," I said,

"Never mind," Kendall said.

"Talk to me," I said.

"Maybe later. I'm really tired," Kendall said.

"Okay," I said.

I gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, then I stood up from the bed and left the room. I wish Kendall would just tell me what's going on in his head. I know I was part of making him upset, but we made up and everything's fine between us. He's really upset about his mom, but there has to be something else that's making him act this way. It had to be about the baby, but I didn't know why.

I sighed and collapsed on the orange couch and I could feel Katie's eyes on me, but I didn't want to look at her. She obviously wanted to know what Kendall and I talked about, but I didn't want to tell her.

"I told you he wanted to be alone," Katie said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is he okay?" Katie asked.

"He's been better," I responded.

"He'll come around. He's strong and he can get through just about anything," Katie said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"I guess so. I'm just a little scared about this whole baby thing," I said.

"Why are you scared?" Katie asked.

"Because I'm not all that ready to be a dad," I said.

"Whoa, whoa wait, you're the father of Kendall's baby?" Katie asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I knew it!" Katie said.

"How did you-"

"Its kind of obvious. You and Kendall always around each other; being touchy-feely. It was bound to happen one of these days," Katie said.

"Please don't tell your mom about this. I don't want her to hate me for what I did," I said.

"I think she will understand that you're a horndog. I mean, remember how you were when Camille dressed up for her new role in that spy movie? It was weird," Katie said.

"I was not being a horndog," I said.

"Yes you were!" Katie said.

"Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Look, I wont tell her anything okay? Besides, she'll find out on her own," Katie said.

I sighed, "yeah."

"I'm still trying to get used to this whole thing, though," Katie said.

"You're not mad or anything?" I asked.

"Nah, its actually pretty cool," Katie said.

"Yeah, but its still scary. I'm going to be father and…and….I don't even know why I'm telling an eleven year old all of this," I said.

"Hey! I'm mature for my age, and you're talking to me because you have no one else to open up to," Katie said.

"I've talked to Lucy…once," I said.

"You can talk to me, Logan," Katie said.

"Okay," I said.

Katie nodded and stood up from the couch. "Oh and, Logan?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't hurt Kendall or I will make you wish you were never born," Katie said.

"Uh o-okay," I said.

Katie smiled, then she walked away and left the apartment. I had to admit that was both weird and frightening. Usually, it's the big brother or sister who is threatening their younger siblings boyfriends, but it wasn't in this case. But I will keep my promise and not hurt Kendall in any way. I love him so much and I don't want to hurt him anymore.

A/N:** Sorry this chap sucked; I tried, but I will try and make the next one better. It might be a little shorter, but its where Kendall finally talks to his mom about the baby and stuff. Um I kinda liked Katie in this, but idk. I will update tomorrow and thank u guys so much. =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews. =D**

**Kendall's POV**

Once Logan left the room, I let out a sigh and buried my face into my pillow. I know he said that I should trust him, but he doesn't know how hard it is. He's hurt me pretty bad before and I'm afraid it'll happen again. I want to trust Logan and believe every word he says, but its not that easy. Today he already broke one promise, and I was afraid that he would break more.

My thoughts drifted away from Logan, and I started thinking about my mom. Logan said that she didn't hate me, but I think she does. Logan didn't see my moms reaction, so he doesn't know how she feels. I wasn't sure I knew how she felt either, but just by her reaction it seemed like she hated me.

I really wanted to talk to her about all of this, but I was really scared. What if she didn't want anything to do with me? She doesn't seem like the person who would act like that, but now I'm starting to think that she is. It just feels like she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

I let out a groan in annoyance and I sat up quickly. I really wanted to talk to my mom right now, but I had no idea what to say. I decided to just get up and see if she finally came out of her room, then maybe I could talk to her. I got out of bed and slowly opened the bedroom door, and I poked my head out into the hallway. I could hear Logan and Katie talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I heard their voices die down, then the apartment door opened and closed. I figured one of them left and I was praying it wasn't Logan. He cant go back to Camille; he just cant. I quickly ran into the living room.

"Logan!"

Logan quickly sat up from the couch and ran over to me. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought you left," I said.

"Why would I leave?" Logan asked.

"I thought you would go see Camille or-"

"Kendall, I would never do that," Logan said.

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me; I immediately felt better. I held onto Logan tightly, and he pulled away after a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm a little better I guess," I said.

"That's good," Logan said.

"Yeah," I said, as I plopped down on the couch. "What were you and Katie talking about?"

"You heard that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what was going on," I said.

"We were just talking about the baby and stuff," Logan said.

"And?" I asked.

"She thinks that its cool and she knows that I'm the father," Logan said.

"How? I never brought you up," I said.

"Well apparently it was pretty obvious," Logan said.

"Shit!" I said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I don't want my mom to know," I said.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because I don't want her to hate you and blame you for all of this," I said.

"Well I was the one who got you pregnant," Logan said.

"Yeah, but its _my_ fault. I was the one who got you drunk," I said.

"True," Logan said.

"And I have to explain all of this to my mom," I said.

"When are you going to do that?" Logan asked.

I sighed, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For getting you into this mess," Logan said.

"Logie, its not your fault. It was an accident," I said.

"But I still feel bad. I never thought getting someone pregnant would be this hard," Logan said.

"You're not going to leave are you?" I asked.

"No! Never!" Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

Logan walked over to me and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to bring him closer to me, making him almost fall in the process. Logan quickly jumped back when the apartment door swung open.

"Must you guys always do that?" James asked.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"Suck face," James said.

"Yeah, isn't that what you got you two in this situation?" Carlos asked.

"No!" I said.

"Jeez, chill out, man. Must you always be moody?" James asked.

"Yes, so get used to it," I said.

"I'll try," James said.

"Anyway," Logan said, as he sat down on the armrest of the couch. "Where have you two been?"

"Out and about," James said.

"We had to leave while Kendall talked to his mom," Carlos said.

"By the way, how did that go?" James asked.

"Horrible," I said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"She hates me," I said.

"Kendall, she doesn't hate you," Logan said.

"You guys weren't there," I said.

"But I know for a fact that she doesn't hate you," Logan said.

"Yeah," Carlos added, "she's really cool."

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't worry about it, man," James said.

I nodded and looked down at my lap. I wanted to believe my friends, but I just couldn't. I just had a feeling that my mom really did hate me and I'm going to believe it unless she tells me otherwise.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

The next day I actually thought that things would be better, but I was wrong. My mom still wasn't talking to me and I hated it. I wanted to talk to her and finish explaining everything to her, but it seemed like she didn't want to be around me. She stayed in her room most of the day, and I never got a chance to speak to her.

I decided to just spend the day with the guys down at the pool. It was a really nice day, but I couldn't even enjoy it. I really tried my best to have fun, but I couldn't even do that. I couldn't help but notice that Camille kept looking at Logan. It wasn't just a quick glance, it was full on staring. I wanted to grab Logan and kiss him, showing her that we're together, but I couldn't do that. The last thing I need is for the whole Palm Woods to know about Logan and I.

After a while, I was getting a little tired. Being pregnant really drains you out and I needed a nap. I left the pool and went back up to the apartment, and I was surprised to see my mom sitting on the couch. She was reading a book and she looked up at me when I walked in. Our eyes met, then she turned away and buried her face back into the book. I was getting really tired of this and I wanted my mother back. I needed her more then ever.

"Mom?" I asked, as I walked into the apartment, "can we talk?"

She completely ignored me and I felt my heart shatter. She didn't want to talk to me at all. I walked a little closer to her, but I stopped in my tracks when a sharp pain hit my side. I cried out and clutched my side tightly. My mom looked up and she ran over to me.

"Kendall, are you okay? What hurts, honey?" she asked.

"Its nothing," I assured her.

She led me to the couch and I sat down carefully. She placed her hand over my forehead and she moved her hand around my face.

"Mom, I'm fine," I said.

"You're a little warm. Is the baby okay?" she asked.

"Not like you would care," I said.

My mom sighed and sat down next to me. "Honey, I do care," she said.

"Then why did you act that way yesterday?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry, sweetie. I was just shocked and scared," my mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're so young and a baby can really change things. I don't want your future to be over," my mom said.

"Its not over, mom. I know what I'm doing," I said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. The world is really cruel and-"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm strong and I know I can get through this," I said.

"I know you can, but I don't want people treating you differently. You're my little boy and I want you to be okay at all times," my mom said.

"I'll be okay," I said.

"Are you sure, sweetie? What you're going through isn't exactly normal and I just wish I knew about whatever condition you have," my mom said.

"Mom, I'm fine. Its not like I have a few months to live or anything; I'm just having a baby," I said.

"I know, but its still surprising. I always thought you would meet a nice girl and give me grandchildren, but it didn't turn out that way," my mom said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Kendall, its not your fault," my mom said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I love you so much and I would never be mad at you for something like this," my mom said.

"Okay, good," I said.

My mom nodded. "Are you going to keep it?" she asked.

"Actually, I've been thinking and I kind of like the idea of adoption. Like you said, I'm too young for this sort of thing," I said.

"Oh, well that's a very grown up decision," my mom said.

"I still need to talk to Logan about it, though," I said.

"He's the father?" my mom asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry. Logan is a nice boy and I'm glad you chose him then anyone else," my mom said.

I sighed in relief. "Okay, good,"

"Are you feeling better?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to rest for a while," I said.

"Okay, and I'll always be here for you okay? I love you," my mom said.

"I love you too," I said.

My mom smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I felt so much better knowing that we finally made up and that she didn't hate me. I guess now I understand where she's coming from. She was just worried that something bad will happen to me because of the baby, but I know nothing like that will happen. Everything is going to be fine.

**A/N: Hi, so I got a day off of school cuz I'm coming down with a cold. It sucks, but now I get some time to type and update. Plus, my parents went to Vegas for a week so I'm free! Lol anyway, I will post another chapter later and I really want to update another one of my stories. I might do my kames one and just finish that, then I might do my jagan one(which I hate by the way lol) um and I gots another idea for a story lol. It will be a random smutty thing lol, if you guys don't mind. I kinda want to do a foursome with the guys. Yes, yes? Haha well by for now and sorry for the long A/N.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews and I'm so sorry about the last chap and everything. Fan fiction is being really weird.**

**Logan's POV**

I watched as Kendall left the pool and I let out sigh. He didn't say where he was going or why he was leaving, and that bothered me. I figured he was just tired because of the pregnancy, but then again it could be something else and I think I know what it is.

I noticed that Camille was staring at me the whole time, but I tried to ignore her. Kendall obviously noticed Camille's staring and I think that's what upset him. I was honestly hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about Camille doing anything, but of course that didn't happen and now I'm pretty sure Kendall is upset.

"Hey, where's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"He left," I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I think he's tired or something," I said.

"Is he still upset?" James asked.

"He might be. I'm going to go talk to him okay? I'll see you guys later," I said.

My friends nodded their heads and I stood up from the lounge chair I was in, and I left the pool. I was almost to the elevators when I was stopped by someone calling me. I cursed to myself and turned around to find Camille.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"Where are you going?" Camille asked.

"Up to the apartment. I need to uh do something important," I said.

"Um okay. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. We haven't spent that much time together and I thought we could," Camille said.

"Uh I don't know. Um I'll see you later so uh bye!" I said.

I ran over to the elevator and quickly jumped inside before Camille could follow me. I felt relieved when the metal doors finally closed and I was alone. I guess I could go over to Camille's place later, but I don't know how Kendall would feel about that. I would only go over so I could end things for good this time, so Kendall shouldn't get mad. Or maybe I just wont say anything and just go when Kendall is asleep or something. Yeah, that sounds good.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and the doors opened, and I got out and headed towards the apartment. I opened the door to 2J and found Kendall and Mrs. Knight on the couch. Kendall looked up at me and he gave me a smile, and I smiled back.

I had a feeling that they finally made up and that everything was okay. Now Kendall has less things to worry about. Mrs. Knight walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, honey. I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

Mrs. Knight pulled away and placed her hands on my shoulders. "About the baby; I'm happy for you," she said.

"Oh, right," I said.

"I know you're probably really scared about all of this, but I'm going to be here for you and Kendall," Mrs. Knight said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No, of course not," Mrs. Knight said.

"That's good to hear," I said.

Mrs. Knight smiled and gave me a kiss on the head, then she left the room and went down the hallway. I turned to face Kendall and he smiled at me again. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you guys made up, huh?" I asked.

"Yup. We just talked and now things are better," Kendall said.

"I told you she didn't hate you," I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not believing you," Kendall said.

"Its okay. So are you better now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a little tired," Kendall said.

"I figured. Look, since we're finally alone we can actually talk about a few things," I said.

"Like what?" Kendall asked.

"Like what we're doing," I said.

"What do you mean? We're having a baby," Kendall said.

"Yes, but what's the plan exactly? I mean we need to figure out living situations and-"

"Wait, we're moving out?" Kendall asked.

"Well we need more space. There's not enough room for another person," I said.

Kendall sighed, "Logan, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I…..I don't want the baby," Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want it," Kendall said.

"You're not going to get an abortion are you! Because that right there is wrong and really low for you and-"

"Logan! I'm not getting an abortion! I want to put the baby up," Kendall said.

"Oh. Why?" I asked.

"Because we're way too young for this sort of thing and there's no way that we can raise this baby," Kendall said.

"But, I thought we were going to keep it and-"

"I know, but I don't think we can do it," Kendall said.

"Then why…never mind," I said.

"Then what? Tell me," Kendall said.

I sighed, "Then why did you get mad when I said I wasn't ready when you weren't even ready yourself?"

"I was afraid that you weren't going to be there for me," Kendall said.

"Well I thought that you were keeping it and that's why you needed me around," I said.

"No, I need you around because its your baby and-"

"But we're not even keeping it so….."

"Logan, you're missing the point," Kendall said.

"I get why you need me and I'm not leaving or anything, but I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about this plan before," I said.

"I meant to, but I never really got a chance. Plus, I didn't want you to get mad," Kendall said.

"I'm not mad; I just I wasn't expecting this. I was starting to get attached," I said.

"Oh," Kendall said.

"I know you're getting attached too," I said.

"I'm trying not to. The last thing I need is to change my mind about this whole adoption thing," Kendall said.

"You don't have to give it up," I said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. It just seems impossible for us to raise a baby at seventeen," Kendall said.

I sighed, "I guess so."

"I'm sorry, Logan," Kendall said.

"No, its fine. I understand why you're doing it," I said.

"Well maybe when we're older and still together we could uh try again I guess," Kendall said.

"Yeah that sounds good. We could have the perfect house with the white picket fence and everything," I said.

Kendall chuckled. "I don't know; I never really liked those fences." he said.

"Me either," I said.

"So uh I'm sorry about this. I know you're excited and I just kinda ruined things for you," Kendall said.

"Ken, I get it; we're too young and I don't think Bitters would like hearing a baby crying in the middle of the night," I said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Kendall, bringing him closer to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and let out a content sigh. I gave him a kiss on the head and he hummed in response. I had to admit that I was really sad about Kendall's decision, but it was for the best. We are in fact too young for a baby and I don't want our child to get harassed if we did decide to keep it.

I just wish Kendall would've told me about this a long time ago. I'm starting to get attached to the little life we created and now I don't think I can let it go. But I might change my mind when we find a nice family to raise our baby. That way, he or she wont have to worry about the harshness that Hollywood was to offer. I knew this whole thing was going to be hard, and now its getting a lot harder.

**A/N: So i hoped you guys liked it and i will update soon. oh and im gonna try and end my Kames story tonight or tomorrow. anyway i have to go watch BatMan now so bye bye my lovely readers =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around the room. I was in the living room and I was cuddled up against Logan. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I looked up and I was met with perfect, brown eyes staring down at me. I smiled up at him and I scooted away so I could stretch.

"Did you sleep good?" Logan asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"Good, you need to rest anyway," Logan said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"Because you need sleep and you look really cute when you're asleep," Logan said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple hours," Logan said.

"And you sat there that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love watching you sleep," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch. "So where's everybody?" I asked.

"I think your mom is still in her room and the guys are down at the pool," Logan said.

"Damn, we could've been alone," I said.

"Kendall, we are not doing that," Logan said.

"And why not? We've done it before," I said.

"Yes, but look what happened," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Logan. We both need this," I said.

"You mean _you_ need it," Logan said.

"Please?" I asked.

"No," Logan said, crossing his arms.

I sighed and leaned down so our faces were only inches apart. I went to kiss Logan, but he turned his head and I missed.

"Seriously? You don't want to kiss me either?" I asked.

"Well kissing leads to stuff and-"

"Logan, you suck," I said.

"Well stop being horny," Logan said.

"I cant!" I said.

"Then that sucks for you," Logan said.

"But I'm bored and hungry and horny and-"

"Then we can watch a movie or go outside. It's a nice day and you could use the fresh air," Logan said.

"I know what I could use," I said.

"Kendall, we are not having sex," Logan said.

"Ugh fine. Lets just go outside," I said.

Logan stood up from the couch and grabbed my hand, then we left the apartment. I didn't really want to go outside, but Logan decided to be a weirdo and not have sex with me. This pregnancy was making me really horny and I was hoping it didn't get any worse. That just wouldn't be good.

We decided to go to the park since it was so nice outside, but I just wanted to stay home. The park was filled with people and I was getting a small headache from all of the noise.

While Logan went to get us some smoothies, I sat down at a bench and waited for him to return. I spotted Camille and Lucy walking towards the smoothie stand, and I was hoping that she left Logan alone.

Lucy left Camille at the stand, and she walked over to me. I smiled at her and scooted over so she could sit down.

"Hey, how are things going?" she asked.

"Good I guess. Logan isn't being stupid anymore and I'm pretty sure the baby is fine," I said.

"Aww are you showing yet?" Lucy asked.

"A little," I said.

"Can I see?" Lucy asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't want anyone to see it," I said.

"Okay, okay," Lucy said.

I turned away from Lucy and I looked over at Logan. Camille was talking to him and I could feel my blood start to boil. I didn't want her near him; Logan was mine and Camille needed to back off.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"No, why is Camille talking to him?" I asked.

"I guess they're still friends," Lucy said.

"I guess," I said.

"Don't worry about it. There is no way that Logan would still be with her when he is in love with you and you're having his kid," Lucy said.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me," Lucy said.

"Okay," I said.

Lucy smiled, then she stood up from the bench and left with Camille. Logan walked over to me and handed me a pink smoothie. I took a small sip of the drink, then I set it down.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yup," I said.

Logan sighed and sat down next to me. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Kendall, just talk to me," Logan said.

"I just don't feel comfortable with you talking with Camille. She needs to understand that you guys are over," I said.

"She doesn't mean any harm," Logan said.

"If you say so," I said.

"Look, can we just stop this? We came here to have fun; not fight over stupid things," Logan said.

"I'm fine, Logie," I said.

Logan sighed and took a sip of his smoothie. Now my day was ruined and its all thanks to Camille. She shouldn't even be talking to Logan, but she had to be stupid and do it anyway.

She really bugs me, but I knew if I brought her up that Logan would flip out and get mad at me. I just have to stop talking about her, and she needs to leave Logan alone. He's mine now and she has to deal with it.

**A/N: So sorry this chap was short, but I didn't want to put too much stuff in this chap. Um there I will be some Camille drama up and thank u loganlover97 for an idea. Im gonna use it soon, and I kinda want a few things happen with the baby and all before drama hits. Oh! And did u guys like Big Time Move? I loved it and I couldn't stop watching. I did cry at the end, but im so excited for season 3. So im done talking now lol. Thank u guys so much and I will update tomorrow =D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Logan's POV**

After a few awkward minutes between Kendall and I, I decided to go back to the Palm Woods. I would've stayed longer in the park, but Kendall was acting really weird and I didn't like it. Coming to the park was for us to relax and spend some time together, but it seemed like Kendall didn't even want to be around me.

He started acting weird after I came back with our smoothies, and I didn't understand why. I noticed he was talking to Lucy, and I was hoping she wasn't the one who turned his mood sour. But then I started thinking that maybe I was the one who upset Kendall. I was talking to Camille, but it didn't mean anything. But Kendall could've taken it the wrong way.

I stood up from the bench and started heading towards the park exit. I heard Kendall catch up to me, but he didn't say anything. We went back to the Palm Woods and up to the crib, and I noticed that our friends weren't back yet. Kendall immediately went to our room and I let out a sigh.

I had to talk to him about this and see what exactly what was bothering him. I hate fighting with Kendall, and I want to fix this. I followed him to our room and he was laying down on his bed. I slammed the door behind me, making Kendall sit up quickly.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Are you don't acting like this?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Kendall said.

"No you're not. You're being stupid about me talking to Camille aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm over it," Kendall said.

"Obviously you're not," I said.

"Can we just drop this whole thing? I'm tired," Kendall said.

"We can drop it once you stop acting weird," I said.

"Logan, I'm fine," Kendall said.

"No you're not! You're mad because I was talking to Camille and-"

"Well wouldn't you be upset if I was talking to Jo right in front of you?" Kendall asked.

"She moved away!" I said.

"You're missing the point," Kendall said.

"Look, I'll stop talking to Camille since it bothers you so much," I said.

"Logan, just calm down. You're starting to stress me out," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting a little frustrated," I said.

"Just calm down and we can forget this whole thing," Kendall said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm really tired so I'm going to rest for a while," Kendall said.

"Alright," I said.

Kendall let out a yawn, then he laid back on his bed and started to get comfortable. I left the room and quietly closed the door behind me, then I went into the living room. I started pacing the room and was trying to figure out what I was going to do about Camille. I could just go talk to her, but I don't want Kendall to wake up and noticed I'm not here and then bitch at me later.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to talk to someone about this, and I knew exactly who to talk to. I left the apartment as quietly as I could, then I went up to the third floor. I reached Lucy's apartment and I knocked a few times before she answered.

"Hey," she greeted, "what's up?"

"Help me! I don't know what to do about Camille!" I said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know how to-"

I stopped talking and my eyes widened when another figure approached the door.

"Hey, Logan," Camille said, with a smile.

"Oh hey….you," I said.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"I uh well um uh-"

"He needs to tell me something important," Lucy said.

"Oh uh okay," Camille said.

Lucy smiled at Camille, then she pushed me out into the hallway and closed the apartment door.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Because we are hanging out. Why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, but Camille's here and-"

"Let me guess, you wanted to talk about her right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What's going on this time," Lucy asked.

"Well Kendall is being stupid because I was talking to Camille and he doesn't know that I haven't really broken up with her yet but I've tried and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're still with Camille!" Lucy said.

"Technically yes," I said.

"Logan! You cant be with her and Kendall at the same time!" Lucy said.

"I know, I know and I swear I'm trying to break up with Camille," I said.

"Logan, you are such an idiot. You're really hurting Camille by being with her and seeing Kendall on the side. Technically, you're cheating on her," Lucy said.

"I know, and I feel really bad about it," I said.

"Then end things will Camille, but do it gently. She's been through enough," Lucy said.

"I know," I said.

"You better do it, or I will hurt you," Lucy said.

"Why is everyone threatening me?" I asked.

"Because you're stupid," Lucy said.

"Right, got it," I said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, then she went back into her apartment. I could hear her and Camille talking, and I quickly left just in case Camille decided to come out and talk to me. I ran back to the crib and I was met with James and Carlos.

"Hey, where have you been?" Carlos asked.

"I was out," I said.

"Oh okay. Dude, you should've stayed with us at the pool. I did this awesome thing and-"

"Not now, Carlos," I said.

"What's up with you?" James asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Is it Kendall?" James asked.

"No," I said.

"Then what is it?" James asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired," I said.

"Oh, do you want to watch tv with us or something?" Carlos asked.

"I guess I could," I said.

Carlos ran into the living room and plopped down on the couch, then he grabbed the remote. James and I followed him and we started to watch Tv. Kendall came out of the room a few minutes later and he went into the kitchen to grab a snack. He grabbed an apple, then he joined us on the couch.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Oh! Can we go shopping for the baby? Pretty please?" Carlos asked.

"Why would we do that?" Kendall asked.

"Well don't you want your baby to have clothes? I mean having it naked all the time wpuld be weird, Carlos said.

Kendall sighed, "I need to-"

"Not now," I whispered.

"Why not?" Kendall whispered back.

"Just wait to tell them," I said.

"Tell us what?" James asked.

"Um that I'm not going shopping until I know the sex of the baby," Kendall said.

"When will that be?" Carlos asked.

"Um soon," Kendall said.

"Oh, okay," Carlos said, sadly.

He turned away from us and concentrated on the TV. I looked over at Kendall and he let out a sigh. We still had to tell our friends that we weren't keeping the baby, and I felt bad about it. Carlos was really excited, and to tell him that the baby isn't even going to live with us will just upset him. I really wish we didn't have to give up the baby, but it was for the best. I just don't think I can take it.

**A/N: Hi, I tried to make this chap longer so I hope it was. Um I swear Logan will end things with Camille, but not yet hehe. Um and for the adoption thing, im still deciding on what I want to do. Let me know what I should do about it. So I will update soon and thank u guys so much =D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you guys so much. it really means a lot. **

**Kendall's POV**

The next day, I decided it was time to tell my friends about the baby. I knew that they were all really exited about the baby, and I felt really bad that I was going to crush their happiness with the news. I know its harsh to want to give up my own child, but I'm not ready to be a father. I'm only seventeen and there's no way that I can do this.

Logan was upset about my decision, but he needs to understand that we're not ready to be parents. He did in fact tell me that he was wasn't ready for this, but then he changed his mind when he started getting attached. I was trying my best to not get attached as well, but it wasn't easy. I was carrying a life inside of me and it was a good feeling, but I knew I couldn't start getting attached. It will just be a lot harder to let go.

I noticed that Logan was still acting a little weird, and it was starting to bug me. Yesterday, we almost got in a fight because he accused me of being jealous of Camille. I wasn't jealous of her at all, I was just bugged with her. It almost seemed like they were still together, but that wasn't right. Logan broke up with her and he was with me now.

I let out a sigh and my hand fell to my belly, rubbing it slowly. I was laying on my bed and I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell my friends about the baby. I wish I didn't have to tell them about this, but they're my best friends and they deserve to know. I'm just afraid that they will get upset with me, well mostly Carlos anyway. He was the one who was really excited about the baby, and now I'm ruining this for him.

I snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. I sat up to answer it, but it opened and Logan walked into the room. He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile in return.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Are you okay? You've been in here for a while," Logan said.

"I'm just thinking," I said.

"About?" Logan asked.

"Just stuff," I said.

"Why wont you tell me?" Logan asked.

"Logie, you already know," I said.

"Is it about the baby?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I said, "we need to tell the guys."

"Now?" Logan asked.

"I think we should. They deserve to know," I said.

"Yeah, do you think they'll be upset?" Logan asked.

"Probably, but its our decision," I said.

"Well its mostly yours. You didn't let me know about this till-"

"Logan, just stop. I know I waited to tell you and I'm sorry about that, but this is what's best for everyone. Do you see yourself trying to raise a baby and juggle time with the band?" I asked.

"Maybe," Logan said.

"Logan, it just wont work. I know you want this baby, but I don't," I said.

"I just don't understand why you don't want it. Its so innocent and it didn't even mean to cause you this much stress or whatever," Logan said.

"I know, but I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility. I always have to look our for you guys and Katie, and that is hard enough," I said.

"Lets just tell the guys," Logan said.

"Don't get upset," I said.

"I'm not," Logan said.

"Yes, you are and I'm sorry about this, but you have to understand," I said.

"I do," Logan said.

I let out a sigh and I stood up from the bed, then I walked over to Logan. He went to turn away from me, but I pulled him back and pressed our lips together. Logan finally relaxed and slowly moved his lips with mine.

"Better?" I asked, once I pulled away.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"We should tell them now," I said.

Logan nodded his head, and together we left the room. When we walked into the living room, we found James and Carlos wrestling on the floor. I rolled my eyes at this and Logan chuckled.

"Guys!" I yelled.

James and Carlos stopped fighting when they saw us, and they quickly stood up from the floor.

"What?" James asked.

"We need to tell you something," Logan said.

"Again?" Carlos said.

"Yes, again," I said.

"Well we're busy so-"

"James, just shush for a minute and listen. Its about the baby," I said.

"What happened! Did you hurt it! Is it sick! Please tell me its okay!" Carlos said.

"The baby's fine," I said.

Carlos sighed in relief. "That's good," he said.

"But-"

"But? No buts," Carlos said.

"Logan and I have been thinking, and we've decided to give up the baby," I said.

"What!" James and Carlos yelled.

"Yeah, but-"

"Why would you do that! We love the baby!" Carlos said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to do this," I said.

"But you said I could be an uncle and play with the baby on swirly!" Carlos said.

"Carlos-" Logan began.

"No! He promised!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, I'm really sorry, but I'm not ready to have a baby," I said.

"But we'll help you out. We're best friends and we'll always be there for you," James said.

"And I appreciate that, but having a baby now is a bad idea. It causes a lot of stress and we're getting enough of that from Gustavo. I don't think a baby is something we need right now," I said.

"But I really want to be an uncle," Carlos said.

"I know," I said.

"If this is what you want to do, then we'll support you," James said.

"Thanks, James," I said.

"Can we still go shopping for the baby and then just give the clothes to its new parents?" Carlos asked.

"Um-"

"Yes!" Logan quickly said, "we can do that."

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"When are you guys going to uh talk to people about adopting your kid?" James asked.

"Um soon I guess. Next month possibly," I said.

"That's really soon," James said.

"Yeah, but I have to do it early. I don't want to start looking for a couple last minute. I want this baby to have a good home," I said.

"Then let it stay here," Logan said.

"Logie, we cant do that," I said.

"I know. I just wish we could," Logan said.

"You guys can just have a baby later on or something," James said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"So are you guys okay with this?" I asked.

"No," James and Carlos said.

"But this is your decision and we're here for you," James said.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

"No problem," James said.

I was glad that my friends were understanding of this. They were upset about me giving up the baby, but at least they understood why I was doing it. Logan is still upset about this, but I know he'll come around eventually. James seemed okay with it, but Carlos was really upset with me.

I just hope Carlos and Logan stop acting like this and just accept my decision. I know what I'm doing.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chap and i will update tomorrow. um since there hasnt been any Kogan Sexy Time, i decided to have that in the next chap hehe. also there will be drama on the way and i guess its pretty big. so i will update soon and thanks so much guys. love ya =D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you guys so much and I'm so sorry that this took forever. Enjoy =D**

**Logans Pov**

Kendall was now four and a half months pregnant, and things were starting to get a little hard for him. His stomach had definitely gotten a little bigger, but he could still keep it hidden under his clothes. The cravings have gotten a little weirder, and I just didn't understand how Kendall could eat all of the strange stuff he was craving. Sometimes the cravings wouldn't be so bad, but other times they were really bizarre.

Kendall's back was starting to become an issue, and I was always there to help. I would massage his aching body and it would help, but sometimes it wasn't enough. I hated seeing Kendall this uncomfortable and I knew it was going to get worse. I just wish there was more I could do, but there wasn't and I hated it.

Since Kendall was now in his fourth month, that meant that we had to start looking into different adoption agencies. I really wish we didn't have to give up the baby, but Kendall wasn't going to change his mind. This is something he wants, and anything I say or what our friends say wont change anything. Once he has his mind set on something, he was going to follow through.

Another thing going on was that I still haven't ended things with Camille yet. I really had to do it, but I need to do it in a gentle way. I cant just crush her by ending things in a bad way. I loved her, but only as a friend and I didn't want to hurt her anymore. She's been through a lot already.

I still hang out with her whenever Kendall isn't around, and I knew that was going to have to stop soon. Camille has kissed me a few times, but that's all we ever do. We've almost had sex a few times too, but I made sure that never happened. I really had to end things soon before something really bad happens.

While Kendall was taking a nap in our shared room, I decided this was the best time to drop by Camille's apartment and talk to her. I really need to end things with her, and this time I plan on actually doing it. I've pushed this back for a while now, but that ends now. I want to be with Kendall more then anything, and I cant do that if I'm still with Camille.

I quickly left the apartment and went to the fourth floor. I reached Camille's apartment and I knocked a few times. I was beyond nervous, but I had to do this if I wanted to be with Kendall and the baby. I knocked again, then the door opened and Camille appeared.

"Hey, Logan," she said.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute," I said.

"About what?" Camille asked.

"Just about something," I said.

Camille nodded and let me in, then we went to her room. She closed the door behind her and we sat down on her bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Camille asked.

"Um its something we've talked about before," I said.

"I'm not following you," Camille said.

"I think we need to take a break," I said, bluntly.

"A break? Are you dumping me?" Camille asked.

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Why? Everything is going so well and-"

"Camille, you're a really great girl and all, but I love someone else," I said.

"Who is she?" Camille asked.

"Just someone I know. More like a friend," I said.

"Logan, just please give me another chance. I love you so much and I cant lose you. I just cant," Camille said.

"Camille, we have to break up. I just don't think things are working out between us," I said.

"But we've been doing so well, and I know we can improve on a few things, but I know we're meant to be. Logan, just please let us try this again. I really love you," Camille said.

"Camille-"

Before I could say anything else Camille crashed our lips together. My eyes widened and I tried to push her off of me, but she wouldn't budge and she kept her lips pressed to mine. Without thinking I started to move my lips with hers. I wanted to pull away, but I had no self-control.

I quickly pushed Camille off of me and I stood up from her bed. I ran out of her room, ignoring her calls for me, and I left the apartment. I felt so icky for what I just did. I never meant to kiss Camille back, but she overpowered me. The whole point of going to see her was so that I could break up with her, not do whatever I just did. I just hope Kendall doesn't find out about this. He would hate me.

I went back to apartment 2J, and I was glad it was still empty. I went down the hall to the room I share with Kendall, and I slowly opened the door. Kendall was still fast asleep, but he wouldn't be for long. I quietly crept over to him and I leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. Kendall let out a low moan and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he said.

I didn't respond. Instead I just crawled on top of him and connected our lips once again. Kendall squirmed beneath me, then he relaxed when I licked along his bottom lip. Kendall parted his pink lips and I shoved my tongue inside his mouth, earning a moan from him. I pulled away for some air, and the both of us were panting heavily.

"What's gotten into you?" Kendall asked.

"I need you so much right now," I said.

"Then take me," Kendall said.

I smirked down at him and captured his lips once again. I kissed along the side of his mouth and his jaw line, making Kendall moan in pleasure. I attached my lips to his neck and sucked harshly on his pulse point.

I pulled away again and removed my shirt, tossing it to the floor. Kendall hesitated for a minute, then he slowly took his shirt off, exposing his cute, round stomach. I smiled and placed my hands over the bump, caressing it gently.

I started kissing Kendall's lips again, then I trailed my tongue down his chest and I swirled it around his nipple. Kendall moaned out in pleasure when I took the erect nub in my mouth and sucked on it.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me already," Kendall hissed.

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Yes! Just do it!" Kendall said.

I continued kissing around his chest, then I moved my lips down to his stomach and I kissed the bump tenderly. I unbuttoned his jeans, then I slowly slid them down his slender legs. I smirked when I saw the noticeable tent in his boxers, and it made me get harder in my jeans. Since Kendall wasn't into the whole teasing thing, I decided to just get down to business.

I slid his boxers down and I let out a small moan when I saw his hard member. I quickly rid myself of my jeans and boxers, then I placed my fingers at Kendall's lips.

"Suck," I demanded.

Kendall quickly took my fingers in his mouth, moaning as he sucked on them. His moaning was becoming too much for me, and I yanked my fingers from his hot mouth and placed them at his pink hole. I circled my middle finger around his entrance, making Kendall moan and buck his hips. I shoved two fingers in at once, and Kendall cried out in pain.

Once Kendall was stretched enough, I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself at his prepared hole. Before I could push in, Kendall grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Be gentle. You know, because of the baby," he said.

I nodded and slowly inched myself into him. Once I was fully inside, Kendall got adjusted and gave me the okay to continue, and I started to thrust slow and deep. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips, and I decided to go faster. I fucked him as hard as I could, and Kendall was a writhing mess. He cried out in pleasure when my cock came into contact with his sweet spot.

I kept hitting that spot over and over, and I knew Kendall was getting close. I grabbed his leaking cock and pumped it as fast as I could. Kendall threw his head back and screamed as he shot ropes of hot, sticky cum all over his stomach and my fist.

Seeing Kendall fall apart like that made me lose it, and I came deep inside of him. I slowly pulled out and collapsed right next to Kendall. His eyes were shut and his chest was heaving up and down.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Amazing," Kendall said.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kendall said.

"That's good. I didn't want to hurt him or her," I said.

"You didn't, but what's gotten into you? You never wanted to have sex with me before," Kendall said.

"Yeah, well I thought we should. Its been a while since we last did it anyway, and I figured that we needed it," I said.

"You have no idea," Kendall said.

I chuckled and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, then he rolled over and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around him and he fell asleep.

While I was making love to Kendall, not once did Camille ever cross my mind, but now she was. I didn't know what to do about her, but I had to do something. And soon.

**A/N: so yeah, there was some Kogan Sexy Time and i hope everyone liked this chap. there will be some drama coming up and i cant wait lol. i will update when i can. love u all =D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Kendall's Pov**

A few days later, I decided it was time to start looking into different adoption agencies. The baby would be here in five months, and I needed to start preparing everything before it arrives. I've thought of buying the baby a few things, but I couldn't do that. I really didn't want to get attached, but that was really difficult.

Logan was acting a little different, but it was a good different. He wasn't running off anymore like he used to, and we were starting to spend more time with each other. We even had sex the other day, and it was absolutely amazing. He hasn't touched me in months, and to have him do it again felt great. I was starting to think I had my Logie back.

Carlos was still upset with me because of the adoption decision, and he even got more upset with me when I said I was going to an agency today. He huffed and stormed out of the apartment, and James had to follow him before things got worse. I just want Carlos to grow up and accept this, but I don't think he ever will.

I sat quietly on the orange couch as I waited for Logan to finish getting ready. We had an appointment with an adoption specialist in twenty minutes, and Logan wasn't even ready yet. I was really starting to get impatient with him.

I let out a sigh and placed my hand over my growing belly. The bump wasn't that small and it wasn't that big either. I could still hide it from people when I wore really baggy shirts, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

Logan finally walked into the living room and I rolled my eyes. I still wasn't happy that he was taking forever, but I tried to not let it bother me. I didn't want to say something and then we start fighting. It would just ruin everything,

"Ready?" Logan asked.

"I've been ready," I said.

"Oh. Sorry," Logan said.

"Its fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Logan, we need to be there in like fifteen minutes and talking about this is going to make us even more late," I said.

"Right, we should go," Logan said.

"That would be smart," I said.

"That's just your hormones," Logan said.

"Can we just go!" I said.

"Yes, just calm down," Logan said.

"Logan!"

"Okay, okay. Let me just get the keys," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and slowly pushed myself off the couch. Logan went to help me, but I was already up. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need help all the time. I know Logan only means well, but right now I didn't want him to touch me.

We left the apartment, and I made sure to cover my midsection with my cardigan so no one would notice. The bump wasn't that noticeable, but I was still afraid that someone would see it. We made it to the car and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't want anyone to notice the bump," I said.

"I doubt anyone noticed. Not yet anyway," Logan said.

"Wow, Logan. Really?" I asked.

"Well uh…..sorry," Logan said.

"Whatever," I said.

Logan let out a sigh and started the car, then he pulled out of the parking lot. The drive to the agency was quiet and I didn't like it that much. I didn't mean to get mad at Logan, but he shouldn't have made that comment. I guess my hormones are pretty bad.

We pulled up to the building and I was bugged that we were late, but I had to let it go. When we walked into the building, I immediately felt out of place. The women here just stared at me while Logan let the receptionist know about our appointment. The stares were making me really uncomfortable, and I was hoping they couldn't see the bump I was trying to hide.

Luckily for us, the adoption specialist called us back pretty quickly and I didn't have to worry about the stares. On our way to her office, the women introduced herself as Amy. We walked into her office and Logan and I took a seat in front of her desk. I could feel myself starting to get nervous.

"How are you gentlemen today?" Amy asked.

"Good, thank you," Logan said.

"Well I must admit that I'm really surprised about all of this. I thought men getting pregnant was impossible," Amy said.

"So did we," Logan said.

"But you do believe us, right?" I asked.

"Of course I believe you, dear. Your doctor made sure to fax me all of your information," Amy said.

"Okay, and uh will other people believe this? I mean like adoptive parents?" I asked.

"They probably wont at first, but once I show them everything I bet they will have trouble not believing it," Amy said.

"Will anyone even want to adopt our baby?" Logan asked.

"Logan," I hissed.

"What? I was just wondering," Logan said.

"Its actually a good question. I don't see why people wouldn't want to adopt from you, but there are a few people that would find this odd or not natural. It really depends on the couple, but I will do my very best to find parents for your child," Amy said.

"Thank you," I said.

Amy smiled. "Do you two have an adoption plan?" she asked.

"Um not really. I just wanted to put the baby up," I said.

"Did you want an open adoption?" Amy asked.

"Open adoption?" I asked.

"Its where you would be able to keep in contact with your child, and also receive pictures and updates on how your child is doing. Or you can have a closed adoption," Amy said.

"Uh," I said, as I looked over at Logan, who shrugged. "We haven't really discussed it yet."

"Okay, that's alright. What kind of family would you like your child to be brought into?" Amy asked.

"We definitely want someone who will give the baby a lot of love and care," Logan said.

"And to be able to support it and just be loving parents I guess," I said.

"Okay, very good. Well, I have a few couples who are looking to adopt and I think you will like them," Amy said as she pulled out a white binder. "You two can take this home and decide what family suits you the best. Then we can schedule another appointment and take things from there."

"Okay, thank you," I said, as I was handed the binder.

Amy smiled at us, then Logan and I left the room. In the car, Logan drove and I skimmed through the binder. Some couples I liked and others I didn't, but I still had to discuss all of this with Logan.

We got back to the Palm Woods, and I was glad the apartment was still empty. Maybe now Logan and I could have some alone time before everyone comes back. I put the binder away in the room, then I sat down next to Logan on the couch. He gently pressed his lips to mine, then he went to pull away, but I pulled him back for more.

Logan started getting into it, and he carefully pushed me on my back, then connected our lips again. I ran my fingers through his hair, and I tugged on it roughly, making him growl. I started to moan when I felt him kiss along my jaw and down to my neck.

I tugged on his shirt a few times, then I placed my hands under the fabric, running my hands over his heated flesh. Logan moaned again as I continued to rub my hands over his torso. Our moment was interrupted when the apartment door opened.

I heard someone gasp, and that made Logan look up. His eyes widened and I knew something wasn't right. I sat up quickly and saw Camille standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. Logan quickly stood up and ran over to her, but she was already gone.

"Logan?" I asked, as I walked over to him.

"What?" Logan asked, angrily.

"Logie, please don't," I said.

Logan shook his head, then he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: First, i want to say that im very sorry for not updating this sooner. im rlly sick and im finding it hard to update, but im trying. um i dont know if did the adoption meeting scene right, but i tried my best. and yeah, i told u there would be camille drama lol. well i will update when i can. thank u guys so much =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Logan's POV**

I ran out of the apartment as fast as I could, hoping I could catch to Camille before it was too late. I had to, no needed to talk to her and apologize for what just happened. I never meant to hurt her, but I already did that by kissing Kendall and not properly breaking up with her.

I felt bad for what I did to Kendall, but right now I have to talk to Camille first. I hurt her and she deserves an explanation and apology now; Kendall is just going to have to wait. I need to fix things with Camille before I do anything with Kendall.

I finally caught up to Camille in the lobby, and I ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. She quickly spun around and smacked me in the face with her free hand. I hissed in pain and grabbed my stinging cheek. Camille went to walk away again, but I stopped her.

"Camille, wait," I said.

"Let me go," she said, sternly.

"No, I want to talk to you," I said.

"Leave me alone!" she said.

"Camille, just please talk to me," I said.

"Let me go!" she screamed, making everyone in the lobby look at us.

I pulled Camille closer to me and she tried to move away, but I wouldn't let her. I didn't care that people were staring or whispering; I had to fix this right here and now.

"Camille, please just let me explain," I said, softly.

"No! You cheated on me!" Camille said.

"Camille, I swear I wasn't cheating on you," I said.

"I saw you with Kendall, so don't tell me you weren't doing anything when I clearly saw you," Camille said.

At the mention of Kendall's name, everyone in the lobby really started to whisper to each other, and I felt humiliated. No one was supposed to know about Kendall and I, but now one of my secrets was out.

"Camille, can we please talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"No. I never want to talk to you again," Camille said.

"Please don't do this. I-"

"You cheated on me, Logan, and I want nothing to do with you," Camille said.

Camille turned away from me, but I ran in front of her and blocked her path. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Camille, just please let me explain everything. Please?" I begged.

"How long has this been going on?" Camille asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Kendall?" she asked.

I sighed. "We slept together on New Years Eve and-"

"New Years Eve! You've been going behind my back and doing God knows what since New Years Eve!" Camille yelled.

"No, I-"

"That's why you ignored me at the party; that's why you blew me off for him every time we hung out," Camille said.

"No, that's not true. Other things with him were going on," I said.

"What things?" Camille asked.

"I cant tell you," I said.

"Why! Does your boyfriend not want me to know?" Camille asked.

"Camille, just stop," I said.

"You meant everything to me, Logan. Everything!" Camille screamed.

"I know and I'm so sorry," I said.

"No, you're not," Camille said.

"Camille, I really am sorry. I tried to tell you about this, but you never listened," I said.

"Don't you dare try and make this my fault. You never told me anything about fooling around with Kendall when we were still together," Camille said.

"I was trying to break up with you because I love Kendall!" I said.

Camille gasped and slapped me across the face, making my cheek throb with pain. Camille pushed me out of the way and stormed out of the Palm Woods, sobbing loudly. I let out a sigh as I watched her go, then I turned around and everyone in the lobby was staring at me; some still whispering about what just happened.

I tried to ignore the stares and whispers as I walked towards the elevator. I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to find James and Carlos running over to me.

"You okay? What happened?" James asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Logan, just tell us. We saw Camille crying and we sort of heard a few things," Carlos said.

"Then if you heard everything I don't have to explain what happened," I said.

"Is….is Kendall okay?" James asked.

"I don't know," I said.

I turned away from my friends and walked over to the elevator. The doors opened and I quickly stepped inside and pressed the button before James and Carlos decided to follow me.

I felt so stupid for what just happened and for what I did. I hope Kendall will give me a chance to explain what happened, and I hope he forgives me. I don't want to lose him.

**A/N: Im so sorry for not being able to update. i was sick and stuff, but now im better and i have a computer back( my other one broke). anyway i hope you guys liked this chap and i found out that this story was nominated for the BTR Slash awards, so thats really cool lol. um so yeah, Logan is a little jerkish, but i love him anyway lol. um thanks for being so patient and i will update soon =D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kendall's POV**

I felt my heart shatter when I saw Logan run after Camille. I could feel tears approaching, but I wasn't going let them fall. I wanted to go into my room and let my tears fall down my face, but I wasn't going to do that.I was beyond angry and I wanted to lash out and get my anger out, but I couldn't do that either. I had to keep calm for the baby's sake.

I couldn't believe Logan left when I told him not to go. He promised that he would never hurt me again, but he did by running after Camille. I was under the impression that they broke up, but again Logan lied about that too.

He probably lied to me about other things as well. He told me that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me, but that was a lie. He would rather be with Camille and he just showed it.

I felt a small fluttering in my stomach and my hands flew to my growing belly. I couldn't feel the baby kicking or anything, but there was still that weird fluttering sensation going on. I figured the baby wasn't happy with me because I was getting worked up over Logan. I tried to relax, but it wasn't easy.

I sat down on the couch and buried my face into my hands. The fluttering continued and I placed my hand over my stomach, hoping to calm the baby down. I felt something wet running down my face, I realized I was crying. I guess I wasn't strong enough to hold back my tears.

I was all alone now and its because of Logan. He said he would stay by my side, but now he wasn't coming back. He didn't care about me or this baby; he only cared about Camille and he was going to be with her. He never wanted me or this baby; it was all a huge lie.

I didn't know what I was going to do now, but I did know that I didn't need Logan for anything. I only have a few months left of my pregnancy, then when that's over with I wont have to worry about the baby. He or she will be happy and better off with its new parents, and I can go on with my life without having to worry about the baby.

As for the adoption process, I'm a little nervous, but I can do it. I can even ask my mom for help when I need it. I don't need Logan for anything and I don't even want him near the baby. He's the one who decided to leave, and I'm not letting him back in.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the apartment door opened. I turned away in disgust when Logan walked in, and I decided to go to my room. I stood up from the couch, and barely made it to the hallway before Logan grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Let me go," I growled.

"Not until we talk," Logan said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now let me go," I said.

"No. I really want to explain myself," Logan said.

"Explain what, Logan? Explain the fact that you'd rather be with Camille and-"

"I don't want to be with her. I love you so much and you're the only one I want to be with," Logan said.

"Just save it. I know you were playing me this whole time," I said.

"No, I wasn't. I love you, Kendall and our baby," Logan said.

"Its not your baby anymore," I said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Its not yours. You're the one who left with Camille and I cant trust you when it comes to the baby," I said.

"Kendall, don't do this," Logan said.

"Why not? You're the one who obviously doesn't care about this baby. Camille's more important to you," I said.

"No, she's not. I'm the baby's father too and you cant keep from my child," Logan said.

"You don't care, Logan! You ran after Camille when I begged you not to!" I screamed.

"I had to apologize to her," Logan said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For hurting her," Logan said.

"You hurt me too," I said.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but I was hurting her in a different way," Logan said.

"Because you didn't break up with her like you said did?" I asked.

"Yes," Logan said, softly.

"Wow, I cant believe you," I said.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I swear I tried to end things with her, but she wouldn't listen to me," Logan said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Please, Kendall, just give me another chance. I really want to be with you," Logan said.

"Then you shouldn't have done what you did," I said.

"Kendall-"

"No! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

"Kendall, just please forgive me. I swear I never meant for this to happen," Logan said.

"Stop lying and get out of my face," I said.

"Kendall-"

"Get out!" I screamed.

Logan let out a sad sigh, then he turned away and walked out of the apartment. More tears started to fall down my face, and I tried to wipe them away. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm down. The apartment door flew open and I clenched my fists in anger.

"I said get out!" I screamed.

I calmed down when I saw it was just James and Carlos standing in the doorway. Carlos had a hurt expression on his face and I let out a sigh.

"Sorry. That wasn't towards you," I said.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"No," I said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Carlos asked.

"I just want to be alone for a while," I said.

"Okay, but just know that we're here for you," James said.

"Thanks," I said.

James nodded and I turned away from my friends, then I went to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, then I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it.

I couldn't stop thinking about Logan and what just happened, but I had to forget about him. Logan wasn't who I thought he was and thinking about him was just a waste of my time. I had other things to think about, and Logan wasn't one of them.

Even though things are going to get a lot harder, I know I'll be able to do it. I just hope things don't get worse from here.

**A/N: HI, sorry this chap was a little short, but I tried. I feel really bad for Kendall because I'm not used to him being the one in this situation, but I like it this way lol. So I will update whenever I can and I hope you guys liked this. Oh! By the way, there is more drama coming up. Okay, bye for now =D**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything. I was having writers block, but I got my mojo back. Yeah Baby. Lol wow that was stupid. I never did that okay? Lol! Anyway enjoy =D**

**Logan's POV**

I walked out of apartment 2J, and I felt absolutely disgusted with myself. I made a huge mistake and I had no idea how to fix it. Kendall didn't believe me when I said that I loved him. He thought I was lying and that I would rather be with Camille, and that wasn't true. I want to be with Kendall forever, but I don't know how to show him that. He doesn't want to talk to me or want to be with me ever again. I screwed up big time and I didn't know what to do.

I reached the lobby and everyone started to stare at me and whisper things. I didn't want to be at the Palm Woods right now, so I decided to go to the park. At least there I wouldn't have to deal with anyone. I kept my head down as I walked through the lobby, but I could still feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt so humiliated, but it was my own fault that this happened.

I finally reached the park and I was glad that there wasn't that many people. The one person I really didn't want to bump into right now was Camille. I saw her storm out of the Palm Woods, and I was hoping she didn't run over here. I've had enough of her and I was completely stupid for even getting back with her.

I sat down on a bench and I covered my face with my hands. I was so upset that I wanted to scream, but instead I cried. I could feel my tears running down my face, and that soon turned to sobbing. I wanted Kendall back so much, but I didn't know what to do. Usually I could think of something, but now my mind was blank. I just want Kendall to know that I loved him, but I didn't know how I was going to tell him. He wont even talk to me.

"Logan?"

My head snapped up when I heard someone say my name. Lucy was standing in front of me, and I quickly tried to wipe my tears. She let out a sad sigh and sat down next to me.

"Logan, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"How can I possibly be okay? Kendall hates me," I said.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just-"

"He told me to get out," I said.

Lucy sighed. "I heard what happened and-"

"You know about that?" I asked.

"Well Camille isn't very quiet and news spreads really fast around here," Lucy said.

"I never meant for this to happen," I said.

"Logan, I told you to talk to Camille before you did anything with Kendall, and you didn't listen," Lucy said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not listening. I did try though, I really did," I said.

"You didn't try hard enough though and-"

"Look I know I screwed up, and I don't need you to tell me something that I already know," I snapped.

"Logan, just don't sit here and do nothing. You messed up, so fix it," Lucy said.

"I don't know how to fix it," I said.

"Just talk to Kendall and tell him the truth. He probably thinks you're lying, and you need to set him straight," Lucy said.

"I cant," I said.

"Logan, you have to. If you really cared about Kendall and your baby, then you wouldn't give up," Lucy said.

"How can I talk to him when he doesn't want to see me?" I asked.

"Give him a few days to cool off, then talk to him. I swear talking to him will fix everything," Lucy said.

"I hope you're right," I said.

"Don't worry things will get better," Lucy said.

"Yeah," I said.

Lucy stood up from the bench, then she walked away. She was right about me talking to Kendall, but I've already tried that and he didn't want to listen. I just wish he would believe me when I say that I love him and our baby. If he was in the lobby he probably would heard what I said, but he wasn't there.

I let out a sigh and decided to just go back to the apartment. I stood up from the bench and made my way back to the Palm Woods. I was glad that the lobby wasn't as full when I returned, so I didn't have to worry too much about the stares and whispering. When I got up to the apartment it was really quiet, which was a little weird. James and Carlos were sitting on the couch and Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen with Katie.

Everyone looked at me when I walked in, and I felt a little awkward. I walked over to my friends and I sat down next to them. Carlos gave me a small smile, but James didn't even look at me.

"Logan, mama Knight wants to talk to you," Carlos whispered.

"About what?" I whispered back.

"What do you think!" James whispered angrily.

"She knows?" I asked.

"Duh! If you haven't noticed, Kendall isn't very happy at the moment and Mama Knight is worried," James said.

"But why does she want to talk to me?" I asked.

"We sorta mentioned that you and Kendall are fighting," Carlos said.

"Why would you do that!" I whispered.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Nice going by the way," James said.

"What?" I asked.

"With hurting Kendall. Real smooth, Logan," James said.

"Guys, I never meant for any of this to happen," I said.

"Of course you didn't," James said.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Just that you hurt Kendall. Seriously, were you not thinking at all?" James asked.

"Oh and you think," I said.

"Asshole," James muttered.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from my friends. I couldn't believe that James was acting like such a douche towards me. Yeah I know I screwed up, but I would like my friends to be there for me, not turn against me. I let out a sigh and went to leave the room, but Mrs. Knight stopped me.

"Logan, I want to talk to you," she said.

I sighed. "Okay."

Mrs. Knight took me to her room and she shut the door behind her. I really didn't want to talk to her at the moment, but I knew she wasn't going to let me go. I was hoping that she wouldn't be upset with me, but who am I kidding? She's going to hate me for what I did to her son.

"I know what's going on with you and Kendall," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mama Knight, I swear I never meant to hurt Kendall in anyway. I really do love him and-"

"I know you do, but what you did was wrong. Kendall is in a very fragile state right now and both he and the baby don't need any teenage drama," Mrs. Knight said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," I said.

"Sweetie, I understand that, but Kendall doesn't. You need to really get things straightened out because I don't want any of you to be going through all this stress and drama," Mrs. Knight said.

"But he wont let me in and I don't know what to do," I said.

"Just give him some space, but I do not want anymore of this drama in this apartment. No one needs that right now," Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"I know, Logan. Please don't ever hurt Kendall like that again. I'm actually starting to have second thoughts about you two," Mrs. Knight said.

"You mean us being together? No, Mama Knight please don't do that! I really love him and I know what I did was really stupid, but I can fix this. Just please give me another chance," I said.

"Okay, but I don't want to hear from the other boys or from Kendall that you're not keeping your promise," Mrs. Knight said.

"I swear I wont break my promise," I said.

"Okay. You can go now, but I suggest you leave Kendall alone tonight. He doesn't want to be around anyone," Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay," I said.

Mrs. Knight gave me a hug, then I left her bedroom. James and Carlos looked up when I entered the room, then James turned away from me. Carlos was the only one who gave me a smile, so I knew he wasn't that upset with me.

I felt someone staring at me, and I turned around to find Katie glaring at me from the kitchen. Now I remembered our little conversation a little while back, and Katie told me to never hurt Kendall or else. I guess I deserve what ever she has planned for me.

**A/N: Hmm I hated the ending, but I didn't know how else to end it. Anyway, Logan is a jerk huh? But I love him and Kendall does too, and I promise things will get fixed. After some more stuff happens lol. Oh! I want to do something in the fic, but I'm afraid you guys would kill me, so I'm still thinking about it lol. Thank u guys so much and I will update soon =D PS. forget the authors note in the beginning lol. very stupid hehe. bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kendall's POV**

I was awakened from my nap when I heard the apartment door open and close. I figured Logan had finally returned, but at the moment I didn't care. I still wasn't happy with him and I don't think I will be for a long time. He's the one who screwed up and ruined everything we had. I thought things were fine between us, but I was wrong.

I don't even know why I'm still thinking about him. Logan is an asshole and I want nothing to do with him, but yet he's so hard to forget. I've had strong feelings for him and it'll take time for me to get over them. Like everything else, this wasn't going to be easy, but I have to try and move on.

I tried to fall back to sleep, but it was hard when I was no longer comfortable. I could still feel the slight fluttering in my stomach, and I figured the baby couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to just get up and relax in the living room. I know Logan will probably be in there, but I will just have to ignore him.

I flung the blankets off of me, then I slowly got out of bed. I winced in discomfort when my back started to ache. I swear I hated a lot of things when it came to being pregnant. It was cool that I got to create life, but having to feel this uncomfortable for nine months is just torture. I knew it was going to get worse though, and I was not looking forward to that.

I walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room, and sure enough, Logan was there. He looked up at me, but I turned away from him and went into the kitchen. Katie was in there and she gave me a small smile, and I smiled in return. I could still feel Logan's eyes on me, but I made sure to never look in his direction.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Katie whispered.

"No," I said sadly as I leaned back against the counter.

"I heard what happened," Katie said.

"I don't know what to do. I love him so much, but he doesn't love me," I said.

"I think he loves you, but he is just acting stupid," Katie said.

"I don't know, Katie. What he did was just…" I trailed off and let out a sigh.

"I can take care of him if you want. I already told him to watch out and he didn't listen," Katie said.

"Nah its okay. I need to handle this on my own, but thanks anyway," I said.

"Just don't worry too much about it. You have other things to focus on then Logan," Katie said.

"Like what? The band? I cant even focus on anything anymore. This baby is just too much and it doesn't help that Logan had to run off with Camille and lie to me about everything," I said.

"I know, but mom talked to him," Katie said.

"She did? About what?" I asked.

"You and Logan. She knows too," Katie said.

"Great," I said.

"Its not so bad. At least she can help," Katie said.

"I have to do this by myself," I said.

"Are you capable of doing that?" Katie asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I just think that you're going to have your breaking point and you wont be able to handle all of this. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you cant be strong all the time," Katie said.

"Yeah well I'm trying to be. Being weak isn't going to get me anywhere," I said.

"Don't be offended. I'm just saying that things are going to get harder and you might not be able to handle it all. But don't worry okay? You still have me, mom and the guys," Katie said.

"I know," I said.

Katie walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and I pressed my lips to the top of her head. She pulled away after a few minutes and her eyes fell on my growing belly.

"You're getting bigger," she said.

"I'm only four months!" I said.

"You don't look it. Maybe you're having twins," Katie said.

"God no! One baby is already too much," I said.

"I'm just saying," Katie said.

I rolled my eyes and ruffled Katie's hair with my hand. She moved away from me and I chuckled. I turned back towards the living room and I caught Logan staring at me. Our eyes met and I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I didn't care. I looked away from him and decided to go back to the bedroom. I didn't want to be around him at all.

I walked out of the kitchen and went back into the bedroom. I closed the door behind me, then I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. Since I couldn't fall asleep, I decided to go through the binder I got at the adoption agency. I really needed to start looking for a couple to adopt my baby.

I found the binder and I started going through it, but I was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Before I could answer, the bedroom door opened and Logan walked into the room. I let out an annoyed sigh and I tried to pretend that he wasn't there.

"Kendall? Can we please talk?" Logan asked.

"What part of get out don't you understand?" I asked coldly.

"Kendall, I'm really sorry. Please just let us talk and work this out," Logan said.

"No. I don't need you for anything," I said.

"But I need you," Logan said.

"Then you wouldn't have left," I said.

"I had to apologize to her," Logan said.

"Well what about me huh? I deserve an apology for everything that you did. You managed to screw up everything Logan and I don't even want to be around you," I said.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but-"

"It was beyond wrong," I said.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in anyway," Logan said.

"Whatever. Just get out of my face," I said.

"I'm not leaving until we fix this. I want to be with you, Kendall. You mean so much to me," Logan said.

"Apparently I don't," I said.

"Kendall, please just let my explain. I love you so much and I'm not going to let you walk away without a fight," Logan said.

"Leave me alone. I don't want you anymore," I said.

"Please? I need you," Logan said.

"I needed you too and you walked out on me. I'm better off doing this by myself. Telling you how I felt about you and telling you about the baby was a huge mistake. Obviously I don't mean anything to you," I said.

"Kendall-"

"Get out, Logan. We're done here," I said.

Logan let out a sigh, then he turned away and left the bedroom. Once the door closed shut, I tossed the binder and I tugged hardly on my hair. My eyes were stinging with tears and I let them fall. I got even more frustrated because I was breaking down like this. I'm supposed to be strong, but I'm slowly falling apart and I don't know how to stop it.

I didn't want to be weak, but I was starting to lose my strength. I guess Katie was right; I'm going to get to a point where I wont be able to handle any of this, and I knew that point was coming soon. I was losing everything and I wont be able to handle it, but I have to try.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks passed and I was getting closer to entering my fifth month. My stomach was starting to get even more noticeable and that was making me nervous. Only a few people know, and I wanted to keep it that way. Of course I still had to tell Gustavo and Kelly, but I didn't know how I was going to do that yet. I knew they would freak out, but they deserve to know about the baby.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Logan, but I tried my best to focus on other things. I did manage to finally go through that binder, and I found a few couples that I liked. One couple stood out to me and I scheduled to meet with them to discuss a few things. I didn't tell Logan about it, but I figured he wouldn't care. He was the one who walked out on me, so he didn't get to make decisions anymore. I was going to meet this couple by myself and Logan wasn't allowed to join me.

The day came for me to meet that couple, and still Logan didn't know. I told my mom about it and she insisted on coming, but I told her I had to do this on my own. James and Carlos didn't know about it, and I was glad. The last thing I need is for them to open up their mouth and blurt it out to Logan.

I quickly threw on some clothes, then I left the bedroom and went out into the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch reading a book, and everyone else must've been out for the afternoon. I quietly grabbed the keys, but Logan's head snapped up when he heard the jingle of the keys in my hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business," I said.

"If you're going to a doctors appointment then I should come too," Logan said,

"I'm going to meet a couple who is interested in adopting my baby," I said.

"Its my baby too and you cant do this without me. You need my consent," Logan said.

"I don't need anything from you. I'm going by myself," I said.

"No you're not," Logan said.

"Whatever," I said.

Logan took the keys from my hand, then he walked out of the apartment. I really didn't want him to go with me, but I guess I didn't have a choice right now. When we walked through the lobby, I made sure to hide my baby bump with my black cardigan. Some people looked at Logan and I funny, but I didn't know why. I just shrugged it off and followed Logan to the car.

The ride to the couple's house was quiet and really awkward. Not once did Logan try to talk to me, and I was glad. I didn't want to hear what he had to say; it was all lies anyway. I would catch him glance at me a few times, but I completely ignored him. He was nothing to me.

After a while of driving, we ended up in the most expensive neighborhood in LA. I had to admit I was nervous about meeting these people, but Amy, the adoption specialist, told me that they were interested in adopting my baby. I had to admit I was shocked that they would be interested in a baby that a male was carrying, but I figured they were just really desperate.

Logan pulled up to a big, white house and my mouth fell open. The house was nice and so was the neighborhood, but I was hoping the couple was nice. I wanted my baby to have good parents and to be treated right. I just hope these people are what I'm looking for.

Logan and I walked to the door and I hesitated before ringing the doorbell. I felt really nervous, but I tried to calm down. The door finally opened and we were greeted by a blonde women in her mid thirties. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw us and she gave us a huge smile.

"You must be Kendall," the women said.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Sue," the women said.

"Nice to meet you. This is Logan by the way," I said.

Logan smiled at the women, but I could tell something was a little off with him. I didn't know what it was, but frankly, I didn't care. Sue let us into her house and I couldn't get over how nice it was. I had a feeling the baby would love it here; if the couple picked me that is.

We went into the living room and a tall man with brown hair greeted us. I figured he was Sue's husband, and he was really nice. His name was Ian and he was wearing a plan black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His wardrobe was a lot different from his wife. She had on a white blouse and a knee high skirt; it seemed really professional to me.

Logan and I sat down on the loveseat and the couple sat down on the couch. I started to feel really nervous again and I had no idea what to say to these people. I was glad Logan was the first to speak up.

"I love your home. It seems like a friendly household," Logan said.

"Oh definitely," Sue said.

"So what exactly do you guys do for a living? We sort of wanted a family who could support our baby," Logan said.

"Well I'm a real estate agent and Ian does work here at home," Sue said.

"My moms a real estate agent too," Logan said.

I looked over at Logan and gave him a look. He turned away from me and kept his eyes on his lap. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew I couldn't do it.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why did you pick us?" I asked.

"Well we got a call from Amy and I had to admit I was skeptical about the whole thing, but we found it quite interesting. We've never heard of a pregnant male before and we really wanted to meet you," Ian said.

"Oh," I said.

"But we really want a baby. we've been trying for years now and we're not getting any younger, so we decided to try adoption. Amy told us that you two were both wonderful and even though you're a boy, that didn't really bother me," Sue said.

"Oh okay. So is this meeting just to get to know me, or did you really want my baby?" I asked.

"It's a little bit of both. We want a child more then anything and we heard good things about you boys, so we scheduled to meet you," Ian said.

"Okay. Well that's great to hear. You guys seem like you would make great parents," I said.

"Thank you, dear," Sue said.

"How is the baby?" Ian asked.

"Good. I'm getting closer to my fifth month and everything is going fine," I said.

"Do you know what the gender is?" Sue asked.

"Not yet," I said.

Ian nodded, then he looked at his wife before he spoke. "Just to let you boys know we were planning on making this a closed adoption," he said.

"A closed adoption? As in I want get to see the baby?" I asked.

"Yes, is that okay with you?" Ian asked.

I looked over at Logan and he gave me a look that clearly said that he wasn't okay with this. I had to admit I wasn't so fond of the idea either, but I really didn't want the baby to know about us. It will just fuck up the kids life if it finds out it was from two males. I didn't want to do a closed adoption, but its better for the baby.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said.

Logan turned away from me and he has a pained expression on his face. I knew he was upset with me, but he didn't get to control everything. I'm not doing this for me or for Logan; I'm doing this for the baby and Logan needs to understand that.

"Okay. Well we will discuss more of this with Amy and we can see what happens from there," Ian said.

I nodded my head. Sue and Ian seemed really happy about this, but I couldn't help but feel upset. All of this just felt wrong, but it was too late to turn back. I just made this couple really happy and I didn't want to ruin this for them.

Logan and I left the house after a while, and I felt like crying. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I had to. My baby deserved better then what I have to offer and I had a feeling it was going to get it here.

In the car, I turned away from Logan and I let my tears fall. Things were getting a lot harder and I wasn't ready for it.

**A/N: Phew! long ass chapter! lol. i hope you guys like this chap and i kinda feel bad for Kendall. he is crumbling and its really sad =/. so um i hope i did okay with this chap. i dont know anything about adoption, but i tried. i will update when i can and i will update my other fics as well. oh! and i decided to go with the pretty bad thing. i dont think u guys will hate me...that much lol. anyway bye for now =D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Logan's POV**

The drive back the Palm Woods was absolutely horrible. Kendall was shutting down and I wanted to talk to him, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me. We haven't been talking for a while, and I hated it. I missed him so much and I would do anything to get him back, but I didn't know what to do. He didn't want me anymore.

I turned to look at Kendall when I heard small whimpers, and I knew he was crying. I've never really seen him cry before, but to witness it was just heartbreaking. Kendall is supposed to be the strong leader of the group, but he was slowly crumbling. I wanted things to go back to normal, but that was never going to happen.

My eyes traveled down to Kendall's growing belly and I let out a sad sigh. I wanted that baby so much, but Kendall didn't want to keep it. Meeting that couple today just made things more real. We were really going to give our child up, and I didn't want to. Kendall cant do this and I wont let him. If I have to raise the baby by myself then I will. I know it will be hard, but at least my child will be here with me.

I know Kendall thinks that this is the right thing to do, but its not. I just don't like the idea of total strangers raising our baby. Kendall and I created that baby and _we _are the ones who are supposed to raise it. I need to talk to Kendall more about this and hopefully change his mind.

"We can't do this," I said.

"W-what?" Kendall asked.

"We cant put the baby up. Its wrong," I said.

"No its not. This is good for the baby," Kendall said.

"Tell me how this is good. Giving up our own child is wrong and you know it," I said.

"What's wrong is keeping the baby. We are not fit to be parents and I actually want our baby to have a better life," Kendall said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you could care less of what happens to this baby. You don't care about anyone but yourself," Kendall said.

"That is bullshit and you know it. I care about you and our baby very much," I said.

"Oh yeah I can tell. Running off to Camille is showing how much you care," Kendall said.

"Stop bringing her up! I don't love her! I love you and that baby! But you wont give me a fucking chance to prove it!" I yelled.

"Because you don't get a fucking chance! You had one and you blew it!" Kendall screamed.

"I know and that was stupid. Everything I did was a mistake and I'm sorry," I said.

"What you expect me to forgive you so easily? To take you back? It doesn't work that way," Kendall said.

"Why cant you just believe me when I say that I love you. You're the only person I love and want to be with for the rest of my life," I said.

"I can't take you back, Logan," Kendall said.

"Then don't. But at least let me be there for you. I can see you breaking and I don't like it," I said.

"I'm not breaking," Kendall said.

"Yes you are. Everyone can see it and so can you," I said.

"I'm fine! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Kendall yelled.

"Yes you do. What you're going through is really hard and-"

"That's your fault. You're the one who made this whole mess," Kendall said.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that I could get you pregnant! This isn't normal and you need help, but you wont let anyone in," I said.

"Letting you back in will just make things worse," Kendall said.

"No it wont. I'm here for you," I said.

"How do I know that? You've left me before and I don't think I will be able to handle it again," Kendall said.

"I'm not going to leave you. I love you so much and I wont hurt you anymore," I said.

"I cant, Logan," Kendall said.

"Fine, but at least do this. Don't put the baby up," I said.

"I have to," Kendall said.

"Not without my consent you cant," I said.

"Why can't you just accept this?" Kendall asked.

"Because we were given this baby for a reason and I'm not going to dispose of it like its nothing," I said.

"I'm not disposing it. I just want to give it a better life," Kendall said.

"I understand that, but we can raise this baby. I know we can," I said.

"I want to believe you, Logan. But I don't think you'll actually do anything," Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I keep this baby, I don't think you would stay," Kendall said.

"Yes I would. I love this baby so much and I'm even considering raising it myself," I said.

"Logan, I'm giving this baby up," Kendall said.

"But you don't have to. We can raise this baby, Ken. I know we can," I said.

"Why cant you just support my decision? This isn't what's good for me, its what's good for our baby. Yeah we can try raising it, but what happens when we need to record or go on tour? What happens when we cant be there because of our job? It wont work, Logan," Kendall said.

"We can make it work. I don't know why you're giving up so easily. The Kendall Knight I used to know never gave up," I said.

"Things change," Kendall said.

"Kendall, just please listen to me. I want this baby, and you're trying to take it away from me," I said.

"I don't think you'll stick around. You've walked away so many times," Kendall said.

"But I wont do that this time. I love you and this baby. I want this baby so much," I said.

"I thought you were too young for this sort of thing? That's what you told me when you first found out I was pregnant," Kendall said.

"I know and I regret ever saying that. You and this baby mean so much to me and I will not let you slip through my fingers. I need you. So much," I said.

"I needed you too. More then anything, but you chose to leave and be with someone else," Kendall said.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. That was a huge mistake and I hate myself for hurting you. But please try and forgive me," I said.

"I don't know, Logan. You try being in my shoes right now and you'll see what I'm talking about," Kendall said.

"Please, Kendall? I love you so much and I don't want to lose you," I said.

"Forget it, Logan. I'm better off without you," Kendall said.

I let out a sigh and turned back to the road. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was not going to let Kendall walk away without a fight. I love him so much and I need him in my life. I wont be able to survive without him or our baby. I need them both and I was going to get them back.

**A/N: um I didn't really care for this chap, but that's just me. I hope you guys liked it at least. So here's a question: do you guys want Kogan back? What am I talking about? Of course you do! Lol I swear they will work things out in the next chap but after I mess with Kendall . Sorry, Kendall =( anyway bye for now =)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kendall's POV**

We finally arrived at the Palm Woods, and I got out of the car as fast as I could and headed towards the building. Logan didn't even bother to catch up to me; he stayed behind me and kept his head down. I didn't care that he was upset because things weren't going the way he wanted. I knew what I was doing was right, but Logan didn't think it was and he wasn't supporting me. I wish he would just grow up.

The minute I stepped foot in the lobby, everyone's eyes fell on me. I tried to ignore the stares and whispers, but it was hard. I didn't know why everyone was acting like this, but I think it had something to do with Logan and I. Camille probably told everyone something, and now they were acting like this. I swear Camille needs to keep her big mouth shut and stay out of people's business.

To be honest, I didn't care if people knew about Logan and I. They would get over it eventually, but I didn't want them to know that I was pregnant. I don't want to be labeled at a freak, and I didn't want my baby to be in danger. People in this town were really crazy and I don't want them to do anything stupid. Hopefully, no one knows that I'm with child.

I managed to get through the lobby in one piece and I headed up the crib. James and Carlos were no where to be seen, and my mom and Katie were on the couch. My mom smiled when I walked in and I noticed she had a bag with her. I figured she went shopping or something, and I was not in the mood to hear about it.

"Sweetheart, I went to the mall with Katie today and I found something for you," my mom said as she pulled out a small pair of black and gray Vans. "I saw them for the baby and I had to get them," she said.

My eyes filled up with tears and a few slipped and rolled down my face. Katie noticed my hurt expression, but my mom was oblivious. She was too busy looking at the shoes and saying how cute they were. I let out a choked sob and that's what got my mom's attention. She walked over to me, but I turned away from her and went to my room.

Once the door was closed, I let the rest of my tears fall and I started sobbing. I didn't even know why I was crying because of those stupid shoes. I thought it was just hormones, but that couldn't have been it. I remember going to the mall and thinking about what I was going to buy for my baby. Vans was something I wanted to get for him or her, but I knew I couldn't buy anything for the baby because I was putting it up. Now my mom reminded me of that.

I heard a knock on the door, then it opened to reveal my mom. She gave me a small smile, but her smile faltered and she sighed when she saw me. I didn't want to talk to her right now, but I didn't really have anyone else to go to.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry," my mom said.

"Its fine," I said, as I tried to wipe my tears away.

"No its not. I just forgot about the baby and I'm really sorry, sweetheart," my mom said.

"Mom, its not your fault. I'm just a little emotional right now," I said.

"Honey, I want you to be honest with me. Do you want the baby?" my mom asked.

"Mom, I cant keep it. I want it to have a better home and-"

"There is nothing wrong with our household. If you're afraid about work, then I can watch the baby until you get back. Sweetie, I know you're scared but I promise that I will be here for you," my mom said.

"But Logan wont. He doesn't care, mom," I said.

"I know you two are fighting, but this needs to stop. You're in a very fragile state and you don't need anymore stress and drama," my mom said.

"I know, I know. But I don't know how to fix this. Usually I can come with a way to fix things, but I don't know what to do. I want to let Logan back in, but I'm afraid he'll leave again," I said.

"Honey, I talked to him and he seems like he's in this with you. I know what he did was wrong, but I think he's learned his lesson. Just try talking to him and see if you can work this out. If you cant make a relationship work, then you can make your friendship work. I know you think that you don't need him, but you do, sweetie. He's your best friend and the father of your baby, and you need him," my mom said.

"I know, but I'm scared. I don't want him to leave again," I said.

"He wont, honey. I know he wont," my mom said.

I nodded and my mom wrapped me in a hug. I felt more tears roll down my face, and they landed on my mothers shoulder. I wanted to believe her, but it was hard. We were talking about Logan here: the guy who walked out on me more then once; the one that doesn't care about me or this baby. I don't want him back, but another part of me does.

Yeah he walked out on me and hurt me, but we still have history together. Not all of it has been good, but we've always been together. I don't want to throw away what we had, but I just don't know if I can take him back. I really do need him right now, but he has to prove to me first that he is reliable.

My mom pulled away from me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I was still upset, but she did make me feel a little better. Now I wish Logan was here so we could try and work this out. I do need him along for this ride, and I need to forget about what he did and just move on. That's all I really can do.

"Honey, I will get return the shoes okay? I don't want to upset you again," my mom said.

"Wait. I want to see them first. I never really got a good look at them," I said.

My mom nodded and she left the room. I walked over to my bed and sat down to wait for her. A few minutes later, she returned when the small pair of shoes. My heart ached when I saw them, but I took them in my hand anyway.

They were meant for a little boy, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw them. The baby would look really cute in these, but I didn't know what I was having. I was curious to find out, but that would just make me get more attached.

"I'm sorry I bought them," my mom said.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"How did the meeting go? Were the people nice?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, they were great," I said, still not taking my eyes off the tiny shoe.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too thrilled about meeting them," my mom said.

"Mom, they were really nice and stuff, but I don't know," I said.

"Are you still having second thoughts?" my mom asked.

"Nah. They seem like great people and-"

"I meant about the adoption," my mom said.

"Oh. Well I don't know. I mean, I think this is the right thing to do, but I'm not sure anymore," I said.

"Well just know that I'm supporting whatever decision you make," my mom said.

"So if I keep the baby you wont get mad?" I asked.

"No of course not. I always wanted grandchildren. Not this soon, but it wouldn't be so bad. I can buy more baby outfits and the two of us can do the nursery. Oh! I can bring in a camera for the birth and-"

"Mom! Not helping," I said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I just love babies," my mom said.

"I know. Sorry that I'm giving it up," I said.

"Honey, its fine. This is your decision and I will support it," my mom said.

"Then why wont Logan?" I asked.

"Kendall, I wish I knew the answer. Try talking to him later or whenever you feel up to it, and I'm sure a little talking will do the trick," my mo said.

"Yeah okay. Um, mom? Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," my mom said.

"Um is it okay if I hold onto the shoes? I mean there's no rush in returning them," I said.

My mom nodded and gave me a kiss on the head, then she left the bedroom. I turned back to the shoes in my hand and I let out a sad sigh. I felt so conflicted between giving the baby up and keeping it. Everyone wants me to keep the baby for their own reasons, but they're not looking at mine. I'm not ready to be a father and to dedicate my life for a baby. There is so many things I still want to do with my life, and a baby will just get in the way.

But if I did decide to keep the baby, then everyone would be happy. My mom would get the grandchild she's always wanted, Carlos would have a new friend, Katie would have a niece or nephew to play with, James would…well James would probably try and teach the baby to be like him, and Logan would have a son or daughter.

I didn't know what to do anymore, and I was starting to run out of time. This baby was coming no matter what, and I had to make a decision fast. I don't know what to do, and everything is making me so stressed. Being stressed isn't good for me or this baby, so I need to relax, but I cant. Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do.

**A/N: To be honest, I kinda liked this chapter. Kendall got to talk to his mom and stuff, and i dont know lol. i felt bad for Kendall too, but i swear things are going to get better. after i do something to him, then things will be getting better and there will be wonderful Kogan again hehe. anyway, i will update when i can. bye =D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Logan's POV**

The following day, I decided to try and talk to Kendall again. Yesterday he never gave me the chance and we ended up fighting again, but today I was going to try and fix the mistakes I made. I need Kendall more then anything and I was hoping that he would actually give me a chance, and that we can work this out. I'm not going to give up on him.

I wanted to actually talk to him yesterday when we came home, but something happened and he stayed in our room all day. I tried asking Mama Knight about it, but she said that everything was fine and for me to let him be alone. I didn't want to leave him alone, but Kendall does need his own space.

Kendall stayed in our room for most of the day, and I was starting to get a little worried. I wanted to go in there and make sure he was okay, but I didn't want Mrs. Knight or Katie to freak out. Katie was still mad at me, and she showed it everyday. I wanted to apologize to her, but I was a little afraid to get near her. For an eleven year old she was scary.

James and Carlos were sitting on the couch, playing on the laptop and I was pacing the living room. I haven't seen Kendall come out of our room all day and I was getting really worried. I kept telling myself that he was just really tired and he was trying to sleep, but I couldn't help but feel that something else was going on.

"Dude, just sit your ass down and chill with us. I bet Kendall is fine," James said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know these things. He's probably tired and is sleeping or something," James said.

"I don't know," I said.

"I bet he's fine. Now come here and help us look for baby clothes," James said.

"And why are you two looking at stuff for the baby?" I asked.

"Carlos wanted to," James said.

"So! You guys said we could get something for the baby," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't that upset Kendall? I mean he seems a little upset about the whole closed adoption thing," I said.

"What do you mean closed adoption?" James asked.

"The couple we like wants a closed adoption. Meaning we don't get any contact with the baby," I said.

"What! You guys cant let them do that! Its our baby first!" Carlos said.

"I know, but this is Kendall's decision," I said.

"Well make him change his mind. He is being stupid," Carlos said.

"I cant okay? I've already tried," I said.

"Well try harder," Carlos said.

"He wont listen," I said.

"Just try talking to him again. Maybe he's up right now and this could be your chance," James said.

"But Mrs. Knight said-"

"Logan, she's not here. Just talk to Kendall really fast and then hang out with us. She wont know a thing," James said.

"Okay. I'll try," I said.

I walked away from my friends and made my way towards the room I share with Kendall. I know I wasn't supposed to be bothering him, but this is very important. I need to talk to him about us and about the baby, and hopefully he'll listen this time.

I knocked lightly on the door and didn't get a response, so I opened the door and poked my head in. Kendall wasn't in his bed and I furrowed my eye brows. I got an uneasy feeling in my gut and I was hoping he was okay.

"Kendall?" I asked, as I walked into the room.

I heard small groaning coming from the bathroom and I quickly ran to the connecting bathroom. Kendall was sitting against the wall and he was clutching his stomach tightly. I quickly ran over to him and I fell to my knees.

"Kendall? Ken, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. I just feel a little off," Kendall said.

"Why aren't you resting?" I asked.

"I can't sleep," Kendall said.

"Well at least lay down. C'mon I'll help you," I said.

"I don't need your-"

"Yes you do. Now let me help," I said.

Kendall let out a sigh and I pulled him to his feet. He let out another groan and he placed one hand over his growing belly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just feel dizzy," Kendall said.

I nodded and carefully led him back into the bedroom. I helped him lay down on his bed, then I sat down next to him. I knew something wasn't right with him, but I didn't know what it was. He wasn't really talking to me either, so I couldn't help out as much as I wanted to.

"Look, Kendall. I want to talk to you and-"

"I wanted to talk to you too. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I was just upset and I-"

"You had every right to be upset with me. What I did was stupid and it was wrong of me to hurt you like the way I did," I said.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about Camille before. What hurt me most was that you lied to me," Kendall said.

"I know and I'm so, so sorry. I swear I will never do that again and all I'm asking is for another chance to prove to you that I'm here to stay. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever," I said.

"Really? You wont leave me anymore or do anything like that again?" Kendall asked.

"I promise to never hurt you again. I need you Kendall so much and I cant live without you," I said.

Kendall looked at me with his perfect, green eyes and I knew he was hesitating. I didn't blame him. I hurt him and he was scared to take me back, but I was hoping that he would give me another chance. .

"Just please don't do that again. I love you, Logan and-"

That was all I needed. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his soft ones. Kendall let out a gasp, then he relaxed and slowly moved his lips with mine. He got more confident and he placed his hand behind my head, then he slowly lowered me down with him. I pulled away from his lips and I pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for being a jerk and-"

"Shh. I was the one who was being a jerk, not you. And I swear I will never do anything to hurt you ever again," I said.

Kendall nodded and pulled me back for another kiss. It felt so good to have my body close to his and my lips on his again. He's the only one I want to be with and now I have him back, and I'm not going to do anything to hurt him ever again. Losing Kendall is something I don't want to happen.

Kendall pulled away from me and he brushed his thumb over my cheek. I felt something running down my face, and I noticed I was crying. Kendall continued to brush away my tears and he kissed me tenderly.

"Don't cry, Logie," Kendall whispered.

"I'm just happy that I have you again. I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too, but nothing is going to tear us apart again," Kendall said.

I nodded and pressed my lips back to his. I never wanted this moment to end, but I could tell Kendall was getting tired. He barely moved his lips with mine, and I finally moved away when he let out a small whimper.

"Just rest okay? I want you to relax," I said.

Kendall nodded, then he pressed his lips to mine one last time. He rolled over onto his side and I gave him an extra pillow to make him more comfortable. I knew we would have to buy him another pillow that will make him comfortable when he sleeps. I stood up from the bed and leaned down to kiss his head, then I left the room.

I was glad that I had my Kendall back and I was not going to screw up this time.

**A/N: YAY for Kogan! i hope everyones happy that things r fixed for them, but there is still some stuff coming up soon. so i will update this later ok? anyway, i hope u all liked it oh and Happy St. Patricks Day! =D**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank BTKogan4ever, Lonelygrl91, rainy dayz and silver dreams, IceRush, Loganlover97, and NiCoJcViPeR89. It means a lot =D**

**Kendall's POV**

I let out a groan when I felt a sharp pain hit my stomach. I rolled over onto my side, but the pain wouldn't leave me alone. I've been feeling slight pain since this morning, but now it seemed like it was getting worse. I thought it was nothing to worry about, but now I was starting to get worried. I don't think these pains were exactly normal.

I made an attempt to sit up, but the pain was too strong and I slumped back down. I placed my hand over my stomach and I was hoping that the baby was okay. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to the baby. I'm the one responsible for the life inside of me, and if I did something to hurt it, I would never forgive myself.

I let out a small yelp when more pain hit, and I knew I had to get help. I tried to ignore the pain as I tried to sit up again. I managed to get up and I slowly climbed out of bed, then I headed towards the door. I grabbed the knob and let out another groan when more pain hit. I stood there for a minute, but I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Something was wrong.

I made it into the living room, and I saw my two best friends and boyfriend doing something on the computer. I didn't know what they were doing, but at the moment I didn't care. I let out a small whimper, but even that didn't get their attention.

"L-Lo-Logan?" I whimpered.

Logan's head snapped up and he smiled at me, then his smile faltered and worry was plastered on his face. James and Carlos looked up too, and their expression's changed as well. Logan quickly jumped up from the couch and ran over to me.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. My stomach really hurts," I said.

"How bad? Like on a scale of 1-10," Logan said.

"A fucking 12 okay!" I said.

"Right. Um we need to get you to the hospital and-"

"Logan, hurry," I said.

Logan nodded and quickly ran over to the counter, grabbing the car keys. I let out another cry as more pain hit. James placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working. Logan ran back over to me and started to lead me out of the apartment.

"Wait! I don't want people to see me like this," I said.

"Just cover your midsection and if anyone asks I'll tell them you got hurt from a hockey accident or something," Logan said.

"Okay," I said.

I was led into the lobby and I couldn't hold back the whimpers and groans when I entered the room. The people there immediately looked over at me, and I tried to ignore their stares. I made sure my baby bump was covered, and I tried to fight the urge to place my hand over my stomach.

We made it to the car and I was placed in the backseat with Carlos. Logan immediately started the car and sped out of the parking lot. I tried breathing and panting through the pain, but nothing was working.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" James asked from the front seat.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the genius!" Carlos said.

"I mean I have a feeling it could be a…" Logan trailed off.

"Just tell us. Something could be seriously wrong with Kendall," James said.

Logan sighed. "I think he might be having a miscarriage," he said.

"A what!" James and Carlos said.

"No, Logan I cant be. I didn't do anything that could make that happen," I said.

"Look, I could be wrong about this," Logan said.

"I hope you are. I don't want to lose this baby," I said.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" James asked.

Logan shook his head. "No," he said.

"No! Logan, do something! Kendall can't lose the baby!" Carlos said.

"He's not okay! Now everyone just calm down!" Logan said.

"How can we calm down when this is happening!" James yelled.

"Guys-" I started.

"Just try alright!" Logan said.

"At least go faster!" Carlos said.

"Guys-"

"Yeah, well I'm trying here! I don't exactly want to get a ticket," Logan said.

"Let James drive! He'll get us there," Carlos said.

"Not in once piece he wont," Logan said.

"Hey! I'm a good driver!" James said.

"Oh yeah. You're so good that you-"

"Guys! Knock it off!" I yelled.

"Sorry," my friends muttered.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"No, and the yelling wasn't helping," I said.

"Sorry. We're almost there okay?" Logan said.

I nodded and threw my head back when more pain hit. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over to see Carlos holding my hand, and he gave me a small smile. I wanted to smile back, but the pain was keeping me from doing so.

Finally, we arrived at the hospital and Logan quickly helped me out of the car and escorted me inside. I stayed with James and Carlos while Logan ran to the front desk to get help. A few minutes later, some nurses helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me to a room.

Logan was lucky enough to come with me, and I was glad to have him here by my side. The nurses were asking me a few questions, but it was hard to answer when I was in so much pain.

The doctor finally came in and hooked up an ultrasound machine. I was afraid that they were going to find out my secret, but I knew it would come out eventually. They needed to know what was going on just in case something was wrong with the baby. I hope everything was fine.

I managed to get a glance at the screen and I could see the baby's form on the screen. I was hoping and praying that everything was okay, and that nothing bad happens to the baby. I would never forgive myself if something was wrong.

I felt Logan squeeze my hand, and I looked over at him. He too was looking at the screen and I could see tears forming in his eyes. The doctor was still talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I started to feel dizzy and the room started to spin, then everything went black.

**A/N: So yeah, I told u guys I would do something and I hope no one hates me. Um I will update tomorrow or something. And again, please don't hate me. Bye-bye =)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank gleechild, BTKogan4ever, Lonelygrl91, The VPExperience, PerfectMirror14, BigLadyPotter, Hikari no Kasai, theleftleftleft, kaitlynluvskogan, xCarganxKoganx, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, PUGLUVER64, sylarbadass, rainy dayz and silver dreams, Loganlover97, NiCoJcViPeR89. It means a lot =D**

**Logan's POV**

I started to panic when I saw Kendall black out and I was immediately kicked out of the room. I tried to run back in, but the door shut in my face and I banged on it in frustration. I looked through the small glass window and I could see one of the nurses placing a oxygen mask on Kendall, and I felt tears running down my face.

I turned away from the door when Kendall's limp body was blocked my the doctor and nurses. I wish I knew what was going on, but I didn't have a clue. I heard the doctor saying something, but I wasn't listening that well. All my attention was on Kendall and I missed what the doctor said.

I didn't understand how Kendall got to be like this. He seemed fine for the last few days, and then this happened. I wish I knew what made this happen, but I didn't know. I had a strange feeling in my gut that this had something to do with me, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't do this…. did I?

I let out a sad sigh and I walked back towards the waiting room. James and Carlos were quietly sitting in some of the chairs, and I noticed they looked worried. Carlos was biting his nails and James' leg was shaking. They both looked up at me when I walked into the room and they ran over.

"How is he?" James asked.

"Is the baby okay!" Carlos said.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"He uh he-"

James quickly grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "What's wrong with Kendall?" he said.

"I don't know! He blacked out and I don't know what's going on!" I said.

"Is he dead?" Carlos whispered.

"Carlos!" James scolded when I whimpered.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Guys, I don't know what to do. What if this is my fault?" I asked as I collapsed in one of the chairs.

"I bet its nothing too bad and this isn't your fault," James said.

"Um what causes miscarriage things?" Carlos asked.

"A lot of stuff. Oh God! I hope this isn't because of stress! Then it will surely be my fault!" I said.

"Logan, relax. You didn't do anything wrong," James said.

"Yes I did. I'm the one who did this to Kendall and the baby. It was all me!" I said.

James let out a sigh and smacked me hard in the face. I yelped in pain and grabbed my stinging cheek, then I turned back to him and glared.

"Better?" James asked.

"No! How was that supposed to make me feel better!" I said.

James shrugged. "I don't know, but it did get you to shut up for a few minutes," he said.

I continued to glare at James, then I turned away from him when I saw a doctor come out. He walked over to front desk and said something to one of the nurses, then he left and went back down the hall. I let out a sigh and I looked down at the floor.

"Dude, I think you should call Mama Knight," James said.

I nodded my head and stood up from the chair and headed towards an empty hallway. I pulled out my phone and tried to dial Mrs. Knight's number with my shaking hands. I knew once she finds out that she was going to be hysterical, and I had a feeling she was going to blame me for this.

I took a deep breath, then I pressed the call button and placed the phone at my ear. After a few rings, I heard the line pick up and I waited for her to speak.

"**Logan? Sweetie, where are you boys?" **

"Um, M-Mama Knight? We are at the hospital and-"

"**Are you boys alright? I-is Kendall and the baby okay?"**

"I…..I don't know. Something happened and we really need you here,"

I waited for her to say something, but all I heard was the sound of small sobbing. I knew she was upset and it was all my fault.

"Mrs. Knight?"

"**I'll be there as soon as I can,"**

Before I could answer, the line went dead and the call was over. I placed my phone back into my pocket, then I went back to where my friends were. I sat down in a chair and I fiddled with my fingers nervously.

"What did she say?" James asked.

"She's on her way," I said.

"Do you guys think Kendall will be okay?" Carlos asked.

"I hope so," I said.

"Guys, this is Kendall we're talking about here. He's the strongest person we know," James said.

"Yeah, but haven't you two noticed that he's breaking?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"He's not as strong as he once was. He's slowly falling apart," I said.

"What? Are you saying that he's not going to get out of this?" James asked.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. I'm just letting you guys know what I noticed," I said.

"Why is he breaking?" Carlos asked.

"Because of me. I was the one who made him go through hell and-"

"Logan, this isn't your fault," James said.

"Then who's fault is it then, huh? I was the one who did this to him! I treated him badly and now he's the one suffering! I should be the one who got hurt out of this, not him," I said.

James let out a sigh and glanced over at Carlos. I wasn't expecting my friends to understand all of this, but I wish they would just listen. I knew this was my fault and my friends couldn't convince me otherwise. I was the one who hurt Kendall and now he is suffering. That should be me in that room, but instead it had to be Kendall and our unborn baby.

I looked up when I saw two figures approach us. Mrs. Knight and Katie had worried expressions on their faces and I even saw a few tears leaking from their eyes. I stood up to greet them and Mrs. Knight immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"This isn't your fault, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said.

I nodded my head, but I knew it was my fault. Mrs. Knight pulled away from me and I noticed Katie looking at me. She shook her head, then she turned away and went over to James and Carlos. I knew she was upset with me and blaming me for this.

I turned away from Katie when I saw another figure walking towards us. It was the doctor who was working on Kendall and I was hoping that he had good news. If something was seriously wrong with Kendall or the baby, I would never forgive myself.

He walked over to Mrs. Knight and I could see the worry on her face. I was hoping and praying that Kendall was okay. He had to be.

"Are you the parent or guardian of Kendall Knight?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm his mother. Is everything okay?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He's sleeping right now, but-"

"But? No buts!" Carlos said.

James rolled his eyes and smacked Carlos lightly on the shoulder.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Its alright. Now as I was saying, Kendall seems to be under a great deal of stress and that's what started his little episode," the doctor said.

"Is the baby okay?" Katie asked.

"The baby is doing fine now, but I highly recommend that Kendall stays in a stress free environment. Being stressed during pregnancy is very fatal for the baby," the doctor said.

I felt guilty because I was the one who made Kendall so stressed out. Thanks to me he almost lost our baby, and I knew he would never forgive me when he finds out I was the one who caused him to almost miscarry. I thought I had fixed everything, but I guess I was wrong.

"Can we see him?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes. He's sleeping though, so please don't disturb him. He needs his rest," the doctor said.

We all nodded and the doctor led us down the hall. I was glad that Kendall and the baby were okay, but I still felt guilty. This was all my fault and I hope Kendall can find a way to forgive me.

**A/N: see Kendall is perfectly fine and no one should be mad at me lol. Um but you can be mad at Logan I guess. He was the one who did this, but go easy on him guys. Lol I love him too much. Anyway, sorry that this chap sucked, but I will update later. I'm on spring break so I have so much free time lol. Anyway, bye for now and yay that Kendall and the baby r okay! =D**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank gleechild, BTKogan4ever, PerfectMirror14, Hikari no Kasai, kaitlynluvskogan,rainy dayz and silver dreams, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, kendallsgirl12, and NiCoJcViPeR89. It means a lot =D**

**Kendall's POV**

"Carlos, don't touch that!"

"Sorry, but it looks so cool,"

"But don't touch it,"

"Shh! Guys, I think he's waking up,"

My eyes slowly fluttered open when I heard my friends voices, and I let out a small groan. I looked around the room and all I could see was white. I tried to figure out where I was or what happened, but my mind was blanking. I could barely remember anything.

I saw a bunch of familiar faces and I tried to sit up. The pain in my stomach was gone, and I was grateful for that. I still was worried about the baby and I was hoping everything was okay. I started to remember a few things, but not much since I blacked out.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Carlos asked.

"I guess so. What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out," James said.

"I figured. Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"The doctor said you and the baby were just fine," my mom said.

"Then why did I almost miscarry?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, you were under a lot of stress and the doctor said that was the cause of everything," my mom said.

"Oh," I said.

Katie walked over to me and gave me a hug, and I kissed the top of her head. Carlos was playing with the IV bag, and James kept smacking him the arm to stop. I had a feeling that's what he was doing earlier.

Once Katie pulled away, my mom rushed over and squeezed me to death. I knew she was probably still worried about me and the baby, but we were both fine now.

James and Carlos were the next to hug me, but I noticed Logan didn't move from his spot in the corner. When I would glance over at him, he would turn away and keep his head down. I thought that was a little weird, and I was definitely going to question him about it later when we were alone. Whenever that was going to be.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Um I'm a little thirsty," I said.

"Okay. Katie and I will be back in a minute," my mom said.

"Why do I have to go?" Katie asked.

"Lets just give your brother a few minutes alone," my mom said.

Katie rolled her eyes and followed my mom to the door. Carlos and James were now play fighting and it was my moms turn to roll her eyes. She told them to come with her, and my friends left with my mom and sister. It almost seemed like my mom wanted me to talk to Logan, but I wasn't sure.

I looked over in Logan's direction, and he still had his head down. I was starting to get a little bugged, and I wanted to know why he was acting this way. We were fine before any of this happened, and now he was acting different. I didn't like it one bit.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, softly.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked.

"I made you almost lose the baby," Logan said.

"Logan, you didn't-"

"Yes I did. I was the one who put you under so much stress. Its all my fault," Logan said.

"Well you did make me a little stressed out, but this was my fault too. I've been making myself stressed with all the thinking I've been doing. In a way, its both of our fault," I said.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you and our baby," Logan said.

I sighed. "Come here," I said.

Logan lifted up his head and he slowly walked over to me. I motioned for him to sit down, and he carefully sat down next to me.

"Logan, I know you feel guilty for this but-"

"Don't say I shouldn't. I should feel bad for doing this to you and the baby. You two didn't deserve what I did to you," Logan said.

"I know what you did was wrong, but I forgive you. I still want you to prove yourself to me, but that doesn't mean that I don't forgive you for what you did. We can still work this out," I said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be-"

"Don't say it," I said.

"But if we weren't together then you wouldn't be so stressed out and your mom and sister wouldn't hate me. Things would just be better if I wasn't in the picture," Logan said.

"I'm not letting you go. I need you, Logan and I wont let you leave," I said.

"But what have I honestly done that makes me deserve to stay?" Logan asked.

I let out a sigh and I looked down at my lap. I couldn't really remember the last time Logan's done anything to make him worthy enough to stay. The past few months have been nothing but heartbreak and drama. I honestly didn't know how to respond to his question.

"Even you don't know. I shouldn't be around you, Kendall. Its for your own good," Logan said.

"No, I need you. Look, I know we went through crap, but we can fix this. We can start all over again," I said.

"I don't want to hurt you and I'm afraid I'll screw up somehow and-"

"No you wont. Everything that happened to us is over and in the past. We have nothing to worry about anymore," I said.

"We still have the baby to worry about," Logan said.

"For now we do," I said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Look, I know you don't like my decision but-"

"We can put the baby up," Logan said.

"What?" I asked.

"The adoption thing has been one of the things that we used to fight about, and it was also something that was causing you to be so stressed out. I don't want you to be stressing out anymore and you ending up back here again. I….I think we should put the baby up. I support you," Logan said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. If this is something you think is best, then I support your decision," Logan said.

"Thanks, Logan," I said.

Logan nodded and I pulled him in for a kiss. I could feel him starting to relax and he gently moved his lips with mine. I pulled away and let out a groan when Logan's elbow came into contact with my belly. Logan quickly pulled away and I could see the worry plastered on his face.

"Kendall! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you and the baby! I told you I shouldn't be around," Logan said.

"Logie, shut up and stop whining. It was an accident and the baby and I are fine. Don't blame yourself anymore, and please don't leave. I need you Logan and I want to be with you, but not if you're going to be a big baby. One baby is good enough," I said.

"Sorry," Logan said.

"Don't worry about it. Now can you please lay next to me?" I asked.

Logan nodded and slowly laid down next to me. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. I felt his lips touch my head and a huge smile appeared on my face. I know Logan's still upset about this, but I know we can work on our relationship and make it good again. It may take a while, but it will definitely be worth it.

Now I didn't have to worry too much about certain things. Logan finally supports my decision with the baby, and that is one less thing to worry about. I still have to tell Gustavo and Kelly about the baby, and that's something I'm worried about, but I will have Logan by my side.

I know he's here to stay for good, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I tried. I just didn't want to add too much in this chap, so I just had some kogany conversation lol. I swear things are going to get better for them from here. I mean, they already went through so much for thirty some chaps lol. Oh um I plan on ending this fic sometime this week, cuz I want to start my new Kogan. Well bye for now =D**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank BTKogan4ever, kendallsgirl12, LAUREN ELIZABETH SUTTER, Hikari no Kasai, rainy dayz and silver dreams, and NiCoJcViPeR89. It means a lot =D**

**Logan's POV**

Kendall was released from the hospital a few days later, and I was glad he was able to come home again. I would visit him in the hospital, but I liked it better when he was at home with me. I would get lonely and my friends couldn't do much to cheer me up. I needed Kendall and now he was finally home.

Now that Kendall was back, I made sure to check up on him at all times. I don't need him to get stressed out again and then something happens like last time. The doctor said he was lucky this time, but that he wont be so lucky if it happens again. I knew I was the one responsible for Kendall's stress, and I was going to make sure that I fix it. I don't want him to stress out again; I would just feel even worse about myself.

I was glad that things were getting better between us, but we still had a long way to go. I screwed up really badly and I was trying my best to fix it and get things back to normal. I don't really know what normal is, but I'm still trying to get everything back there. So far it hasn't been easy, but I'm not giving up.

Since part of Kendall's stress was the baby and the whole adoption decision, I decided to support him with what ever he wants. I still didn't feel comfortable with other people raising our baby, but if this was something that Kendall wanted to do, then so be it. I don't want him to stress out anymore and I will do anything to make sure he is happy again.

Kendall let out a small groan when he sat down on his bed. We had just gotten back from the hospital, and Kendall wasn't feeling that well. His back was killing him and I didn't like seeing him suffer. I knew he was probably exhausted, but I wasn't going to let him sleep until his aching back was taken care of.

"Want to me massage your back?" I asked.

"Sure, but first can you get me something to drink? I'm a little thirsty," Kendall said.

I nodded and I left the room to get Kendall something to drink. I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a cup from the cupboard, then I went over to the sink. I filled the cup up, then I started to head out of the kitchen, only to bump into Katie. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at me.

"Hey, Katie. What's with the face?" I asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with this?" Katie asked.

"Get away with what?" I asked.

"Hurting my brother and my niece or nephew. I told you to never hurt him and you did," Katie said.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I swear that I will never hurt Kendall or the baby again," I said.

"If you do I will hurt you, Mitchell. You have to sleep sometime," Katie said.

My eyes widened in fear and she just turned away and left the apartment. I had to admit that was really creepy, but I tried to ignore it. Katie wouldn't hurt me; I'm like a second brother to her. We get along just fine, but I still couldn't help but get freaked out. She would never hurt me…..right?

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, then I headed back to the bedroom. Kendall was rubbing his lower back and I could tell he was still in pain. He looked up when the door closed and I smiled at him. He gave me a small smile and I handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks," Kendall said.

I nodded and sat down next to him. Kendall gulped the water down, then he handed me the cup and I placed it on the nightstand. Kendall laid down with his back towards to me and I scooted closer to him. I placed my hands over his lower back and started to rub his tense muscles.

"Ooooh. Right there, Logan," Kendall moaned.

"You know that sounds dirty, right?" I asked.

"Shut up. It feels so good," Kendall said.

I chuckled and continued to rub his aching back. Kendall would tell me to rub harder and I did exactly what he wanted. I didn't mind taking care of Kendall; he's my boyfriend and I should be the one helping him when he needs assistance. I want to make things better and being a better boyfriend is getting one step closer to having things back to normal.

"Um Kendall? Why is Katie being weird?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"She keeps threatening me," I said.

"Logan, she wont hurt you," Kendall said.

"What if she does? Sometimes I don't trust her," I said.

"Logan, just shut up and rub my back. Its killing me," Kendall said.

"Right. Sorry," I said.

Kendall let out another moan when I dug deeper. I loved the way the moans and groans would spill from his lips, and I couldn't help but get a little turned on. I knew sex right now wouldn't the best thing, so I tried to just ignore the feeling in my groin. It would go away….eventually.

"Okay that's enough," Kendall said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now I just want to sleep," Kendall said.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone," I said.

"No. Please stay with me," Kendall said.

I nodded and laid down next to Kendall. He rested his head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around him. I ran my fingers through his golden blond hair, and Kendall let out a content sigh.

"So are we okay?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Why?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to still be mad at me or something," I said.

"I'm not. I just want you to prove certain things to me," Kendall said.

"I will, Kenny. I don't want to hurt you or the baby ever again," I said.

Kendall nodded his head, but he didn't say anything. I decided to just let him sleep and not talk about us anymore. We were getting better and there was no need to question the status of our relationship anymore. I had a feeling things were going to get better from here, and that made me really happy. All of the drama was over.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Kendall was now in his fifth month, and his belly was starting to become noticeable. I thought it was adorable, but Kendall didn't think so. There was not a day that went by when he didn't complain about his growing belly. I tried to tell him that it was so cute and round, but that set him off and he screamed at me. Later on, he ended up crying and I felt bad for him. His moods were out of control, and I've never seen Kendall act this way. It was something I wasn't used to yet.

Carlos was still upset about the adoption plan, but he would sometimes get over it when he saw Kendall's stomach. He too thought it was cute, and he wanted to touch it all the time. Sometimes, he would try and sneak a peak when Kendall had his shirt off. At first I thought it was just Carlos being overexcited, but then he started to creep Kendall out so much that we had to lock the bedroom door when we went to bed.

Mrs. Knight was just as excited, but in a less creepy way. She was waiting for the day when the baby started to move, but we didn't know when that was going to happen. I had to admit I was excited about that too, but I still had to wait until the baby actually started moving. I just hope that time comes soon.

Things between Kendall and I were getting a lot better, and I was beyond happy. We never fought as much, but when we did it was for something stupid. Since Kendall was always moody, he would blow up at the most randomness times and I was always the one who got in trouble. Sometimes James and Carlos would upset him, but Kendall didn't take it out on them as much; I was always the one who got blamed for something.

Since the baby would be here soon, I thought it was time that we let Gustavo and Kelly know what's going on. I had a feeling they wouldn't be so accepting of it, but we still had to tell them. I was going to leave it up to Kendall to break the news to our crazy producer, but that wasn't exactly fair. Kendall was going through a lot right now and there was no way that I was going to let him tell Gustavo and then end up getting yelled at.

"Do we have to do this today?" Kendall asked, as we walked into Rocque Records.

"Yes we have to. They deserve to know," I said.

"I guess. I was kind of hoping that we wait until the baby is born, then we go back to work and act like nothing happened," Kendall said.

"That's a horrible idea. Besides, they're going to figure something is up when you keep growing," I said.

"Shut it," Kendall said.

"Aw come on, Kendall. You look so adorable with your stomach so round and-"

"Logan, you're walking on very thin ice right now," Kendall said.

I chuckled and continued to lead the way to our bosses office. I was hoping this didn't take too long since Kendall was getting cranky. We walked to Gustavo's office and we could hear him and Kelly talking about something. I knocked lightly on the doorframe, and Gustavo and Kelly looked up at us.

"What do you dogs want? I gave you the day off," Gustavo said.

"We know, but there's something important that we need to tell you," I said.

"Is everything alright?" Kelly asked.

"Well sorta," I said.

"Hurry up. I have work to do," Gustavo said.

"Okay then. Well um Kendall's pregnant and-"

"Hold on. What?" Kelly asked.

"We're having a baby," I said.

"Guys, this isn't funny," Kelly said.

Kendall sighed. "This isn't a joke. Look," he said as he lifted up his shirt.

Kelly and Gustavo gasped at the sight, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Kendall pulled his shirt back down and I frowned when I no longer saw the bump.

"How?" Kelly asked.

"It's a long story," Kendall said.

"Wow. This is just wow," Kelly said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes!" Gustavo yelled.

"Look, guys, a baby isn't something the band needs right now and-"

"We know, and that's why we're putting it up," Kendall said.

"Oh then in that case, its not so bad," Kelly said.

"Not so bad! Its terrible! How are you supposed to sing and dance!" Gustavo yelled.

"I cant," Kendall said.

"Oh yes you can and I will make sure to work you twice as hard," Gustavo said.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he gets maternity leave," Kelly said.

"What!" Gustavo yelled.

"He gets a few months off before and after the baby is born," Kelly said.

"Fine, but once that baby is gone, I'll be working you so hard you'll-"

"I get it," Kendall said.

Gustavo glared at Kendall and I knew it was time that we should be leaving. Kendall is known to talk back, and that wont really help him in this situation.

"Well we have to go now. So bye!" I said.

I grabbed Kendall's hand and I pulled him out of the office. When we got back to the car, I felt a lot safer. Gustavo was mean and crazy, and I didn't trust him around Kendall or my unborn child.

I was glad that he took the news somewhat well and that Kendall got maternity leave. Now I didn't have to worry about Kendall hurting himself in the studio. Things were doing pretty good and I was glad. I just hope it stays this way.

**A/N: I hated this chap, but oh well. I hope u guys liked it at least. Um I want Kendall to find out what he's having, so that happens next. YAY! Lol um I will update soon. Bye for now =D**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank BTKogan4ever, **Loganlover97, **theleftleftleft, ******PerfectMirror14, **kendallsgirl12, **Ainsworth The Peace Maker and **Hikari no Kasai. It means a lot =D**

**Kendall's POV**

A few weeks had passed and I was now five and a half months. My stomach was getting pretty big and there was no way that I'll be able to hide it much longer. I could still keep it hidden with baggy shirts, but that wasn't going to work for long. I didn't know what I was going to do about my growing belly, but I couldn't worry too much about it. I had stay calm and relaxed.

Logan was starting to change and I was happy to see that. I thought for sure that he would be gone by now, but he hasn't left my side once. I liked having him around, but sometimes it was a little too much. He was starting to cling to me and it was getting on my nerves. I figured it was hormones that was making me this way.

I was glad that things were slowly getting back to normal. Logan wasn't running after Camille anymore, and Camille wasn't trying to sabotage my relationship with Logan. I have seen Camille around and she never seems happy to see me, but I don't care. I didn't do anything to her; she was the one who tried to ruin things between Logan and I.

I was glad that Gustavo and Kelly took the news pretty well. Gustavo did yell and threaten as usual, but I knew Kelly was on my side. She was the one who brought up the whole maternity leave thing, so now I don't have to work. It was great to just sit around and relax, but then it started to get boring.

I couldn't sit around and do nothing for a long period of time; I had to move and do something to keep myself busy and entertained. I did watch TV, but even that got boring after a while. Logan suggested I read a book, but I ignored him. Reading wasn't my thing.

I did start reading one book, though. My mom has been buying a few things lately, and she recently purchased a baby book. I wasn't all that interested, but she made me read it. Logan even read it too and he found it interesting, but I found it weird. This book was obviously made for women, and I just found a lot of the books content disturbing.

Since I was getting closer to my sixth month, I had another doctors appointment coming up. Logan thought it would be cool to find out what the sex of the baby was, but I wasn't so fond of the idea. It would just make us get attached and I didn't want to do that. I was so close to having this baby, and there was no way that I was going to change my mind about the adoption.

I let out a groan as I tried to push myself off the couch. Carlos went to help me, but I growled at him when he got too close. His eyes widened and he backed away from me and hid behind James. I didn't meant to literally growl at my friend, but I was having a bad day. My feet were killing me, the pain in my back wasn't going away, I was always hungry, and I'm fat.

"A little help here," I said.

"But you just growled at Carlos and-"

"James!"

James quickly rushed over to me and helped me off the couch. Once I was on my feet, he backed away and stood next to Carlos again. Carlos was still scared out of his mind, and I wanted to roll my eyes at that. I didn't mean to be so cranky, but if they were in my situation, then they would understand why I'm like this.

"Carlos, I'm not mad okay? I'm just a little moody," I said.

"Okay," Carlos said.

"Dude, when are you going to pop? You're huge!" James said.

"No I'm not! I'm just a little….round," I said.

"I guess," James said.

"Do you want to get hit? Because it sure looks like it," I said.

"Dude, calm down. I'm just messing with you and trying to fix your mood," James said.

"You think that's going to fix my mood? I have a better way," I said.

"Uh…"

"Kendall, leave James alone," Logan said, as he walked into the living room.

"Finally you get out here. My appointment is in half and hour and-"

"I know, I know. We're leaving now," Logan said.

"Thank God! Kendall was about to mess up my face!" James said.

"Well you had it coming," I said.

"Kendall, come on," Logan said.

I nodded and walked over to Logan. We said good-bye to our friends, then we left the apartment. I did my best to cover up my stomach, but I still felt that people were looking at it. I wore the baggiest sure I could find, but even then I still felt that my stomach was noticeable. I was hoping it wasn't.

The drive was an interesting one. Usually its really quiet between us, but not this time. Logan was going on and on about that stupid baby book. I tried to listen to him, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. I would nod occasionally, but I wasn't really paying that much attention. I knew Logan was so excited about this whole baby thing, but he needs to stop.

"Logan, why are you talking about this again? We're giving the baby up," I said.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with reading a book. Its so interesting and-"

"Shush already. You've been rambling about the book for ten minutes," I said.

"Look, I know you're moody and what not, but I don't bite your head off when you talk to me about stuff," Logan said.

"Okay fine. I will be nicer as long as you shut up about the baby," I said.

"Fine," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him. I swear he is so annoying, and I just want to throw him out of the car. These hormones are a bitch and I hate them.

We arrived at the clinic and Logan made sure to park in a place close to the building. I was glad he was at least smart; I would've killed him if he parked farther away. I opened the door and Logan was quickly at my side, helping me out of the vehicle. I was hoping this appointment didn't take too long; I was getting sleepy and a little hungry.

I let out a sigh of relief when there wasn't that many people in the waiting room. I got a few stares, but I ignored them. While Logan signed me in, I seated myself in a chair and went through a few sports magazines. I was getting bored, so I sighed and tossed the magazine on the small table. Logan came back and sat down next to me, then he picked up a magazine. I rolled my eyes when I noticed it was another one for parents.

"Again? I just told you I hate it when you read that stuff," I whispered angrily.

"You said when I talked about it. You said nothing about reading it," Logan said.

"Smartass," I said.

"Kendall, you're being mean," Logan said.

"I'm aware," I said.

"Then cut it out," Logan said.

"Then cut it out," I mocked.

"Kendall,"

"Logan,"

"Stop it," Logan said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Please just knock it off. We shouldn't be fighting okay? We should be happy and-"

"Kendall Knight?"

I looked up to see a nurse standing by the doorway towards the back. Logan set the magazine he was reading down, then he stood up and helped me up to my feet. We followed the nurse to the back and she led us into a room. She let us know that the doctor would be in soon, then she left the room.

I tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't easy when I was on such an uncomfortable surface. The beds here( and at every hospital) were not comfy. Logan sat down in a nearby chair and started to get comfortable, making me envy him. He let out a sigh, then he stood up and started to wander around the room. I wanted to smack him so badly, but I tried to ignore the hormones. They were the ones doing this to me.

"Can you sit down?" I asked.

"I'm just looking at the posters," Logan said.

"Well do that later," I said.

Logan ignored me and continued to look at the posters. He stopped at one that showed a baby's development, and he smiled. I was a little curious, but even if I wanted to see the pictures, I wouldn't be able to get there without complaining.

"Our baby looks like that," Logan said while pointing at one of the pictures.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you want to find out what we're having?" Logan asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh," Logan said, sadly.

There was a knock on the door, then a female doctor walked in. She gave us a smile as she greeted us, then she down on a black stool. Logan sat down in the chair closer to the bed, and he grabbed my hand.

"So how are things?" the doctor asked.

"Horrible. I just want this baby out already," I said.

"Don't worry the baby is almost here," she said.

I nodded and I could see a smile appearing on Logan's face. When he noticed I was staring, he turned away and started to talk to the doctor. I wasn't paying attention to them; all of my attention was going to Logan. I was getting bugged because he still wanted this baby. We both agreed on adoption, and now it seemed like he was changing his mind. I snapped out of it when I heard the doctor say something.

"What?" I asked.

"Lay back, sweetheart. Its time for the ultrasound," she said.

I nodded and laid back on the bed. The doctor lifted up my shirt and I grimaced when I saw my stomach. It looked like I ate a basketball or something, and I didn't like it one bit. She covered my stomach with some jelly, then she pressed the transducer to my baby bump. She turned the screen on and she moved the tiny remote around to find the baby.

"There it is. And it seems like he or she is doing good," the doctor said.

"That's good," I said.

"Would you two like to know the sex?" she asked.

I looked over at Logan, who shrugged. I didn't want to know because I was afraid I would get attached. Logan was looking at me, and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he desperately wanted to know. But I didn't.

"Yes," I said.

The doctor nodded and turned back to the screen. I don't know why I said that I wanted to know. I guess it was to make Logan happy, but I was also really curious.

"It's a boy," the doctor said.

A huge smile appeared on Logan's face and I couldn't help but smile too. Logan squeezed my hand and I could've sworn that I saw tears building up in his brown eyes. I was glad he was happy.

I looked at the screen and I could see the figure of my son. I could feel tears in my eyes as well, but I didn't let them slip. I couldn't believe I was having a baby boy; I've always thought of having one. I would be able to teach him how to play hockey and he would always be wearing Vans.

I looked back over at Logan and I started to imagine what our son would look like. I would love for him to have Logan's chocolate colored eyes. I love those eyes so much and I hope our son has the exact same ones.

Now that I was thinking about this, I started to have second thoughts. I wish I never agreed to finding out the gender of the baby. I was getting even more attached.

**A/N: Did u guys like it? I hope so. I also hope you guys didn't mind cranky Kendall. Usually I write about Logan being the cranky, pregnant one, but now I got to write Kendall like that and it was fun hehe. Anyway, I will update soon. I love u guys! =D**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank BTKogan4ever, ******theleftleftleft, ****PerfectMirror14, ****Ainsworth The Peace Maker , **sylarbadass, ****************Hikari no Kasai, and NiCoJcViPeR89. It means a lot =D**

**Logan's POV**

"Can you believe we're having a boy!" I said excitedly as we walked towards the car.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Can we not talk about this out in the open? I don't trust people," Kendall said.

"Yeah of course," I said.

Kendall climbed into the car first, then I followed. Once we were both inside, I turned to face Kendall so we could talk. I noticed that he looked a little upset and I wanted to know what was bothering him. Things seemed to be going fine, and then this happened.

I reached over and took his hand in mine. Kendall looked over at me and I smiled at him, and I saw him force a smile. I let out a sigh and let go of his hand, then Kendall turned away from me.

"What's wrong, Ken?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Kendall said.

"No you're not." I said.

"I'm just a little tired," Kendall said.

"Well you can take a nap okay? I'll wake you when we get home," I said.

Kendall nodded and he turned away from me again. I started the car, then I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Palm Woods. I tried to focus on driving, but I couldn't stop thinking about the baby. We were having a boy, and I was beyond excited. There was so many things that I would get to teach him and…

But I will never get to show him how to do things or get to spend any time with him. He was going to be with new parents, and Ian was going to be his daddy. I didn't get to be there for my son like I wanted to; someone else got to be and it wasn't fair.

That was my baby growing inside of _my_ boyfriend. We should be the ones raising our son, not some rich people that we barely even know. I hated the idea of adoption, but I already said that I would support Kendall. I wish I could just change his mind, but I've already tried that. I guess there was nothing else to do but let Kendall have his way.

I turned away from the road and my eyes landed on Kendall's sleeping form. He was so adorable when he slept, and I couldn't help but smile. My smile faltered when my eyes landed on his belly. I let out a sad sigh and tried to turn away, but I couldn't. My son was in there and I wanted to see if he was awake, but I didn't know when the baby would start moving.

I pulled up to the Palm Woods and I parked the car in a spot close to the building. Kendall would surely bite my head off if he found out that he had to walk a long way. I shut the car off, then I turned to Kendall and shook him gently. He let out a groan, but I continued to shake him.

"Kendall, wake up. We're here," I said.

Kendall opened his eyes and he turned at me, then he glared. I gave him a small smile, but that still didn't change his mood. He turned away from me and opened the car door, then he got out. I got out as well and I was quickly at his side, but he pushed me away. I decided to just let it go and let him have some space.

There wasn't that many people in the lobby, so Kendall didn't have to worry too much about his stomach. We passed by the front desk and I gave Bitters a polite smile, but he just rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. I tried not to let it bother me, but I was hoping at least someone would be nice to me.

"Did you want to tell the guys and your mom and Katie?" I asked when we entered the empty elevator.

"Yeah I guess so," Kendall said.

"Okay. What about Lucy? She might want to know," I said.

"I don't know, Logan," Kendall said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Just tell me what's going on in your head," I said.

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Kendall snapped.

I turned away from him and I kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't mean to upset Kendall, but I just wanted to know what was going on with him. I don't like seeing him upset and I just want to make him feel better. I guess he just needs his own space.

The elevator stopped at our floor, and I let Kendall get out first. We quietly walked to the apartment and I opened the door. James and Carlos were talking on the couch, and Katie and Mama Knight were in the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Good. We found out what we're having," I said.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"I don't want to say," Kendall said.

"Aw come on, big brother. Just tell us," Katie said.

"Yeah. We want to know," Carlos added.

"Guys, I just don't want to say anything," Kendall said.

"Please? We really, really want to know," Carlos said.

"Fine! It's a boy! Everyone happy now!" Kendall said.

The room went quiet and Kendall went to our shared room. I let out a sigh, then I followed him. I opened the door to our room and I found Kendall sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked up at me when I closed the bedroom door.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Kendall said.

"Liar. Just talk to me," I said, sitting down next to him.

"I just…. I don't know what to do," Kendall said.

"With what?" I asked.

"The baby," Kendall said.

"Are you having second thoughts or something?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to get attached, but I am and I don't know what to do," Kendall said.

"We can just keep the baby and-"

"But we cant do that. I want to give the baby a better life," Kendall said.

"Kendall, it will be fine if it stays with us. We'll be great parents," I said.

"I don't know. I just want this pregnancy to end so I don't have to worry anymore," Kendall said.

"Well its almost over," I said.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being so bitchy towards you. It's the stupid hormones," Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

Kendall nodded and he pressed his lips to my cheek. I gently cupped his face and I connected my lips to his. Kendall lowered me down with him and I made sure to not put all of my weight on him. I pulled away from his lips, then I laid down next to him and he snuggled up to me.

"You should sleep now," I said.

Kendall nodded and he rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and I gave him a kiss on the head. In a matter of minutes, Kendall was fast asleep and he was snoring softly. I was feeling a little tired myself, so I stayed with Kendall and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chap was so short and sucky, but I will update soon and hopefully make it better. I might do two updates, so look out for that. Thank u guys so much! All of my readers are the best =D**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/M: You guys get two updates! yay! lol**

**Kendall's POV**

The next day, I awoke from the sound of Logan snoring. I turned to face him and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He was so cute when he was asleep, but he was also a little loud. I'm surprised I didn't snap at him, but I guess I must be in a better mood then I was yesterday.

I tried to go back to sleep, but something other then Logan was keeping me up. My stomach started to growl, and I figured I better get up and feed myself and the baby. I threw the covers off of me, then I slowly pushed myself out of bed. Logan let out a small groan, then he turned away from me and continued to sleep.

I left the bedroom and went into the living room, and I found my mom already awake. She was sitting at the table drinking coffee and I decided to join her. I felt bad for snapping at everyone yesterday, but I was hoping they would understand. I was just really hormonal and upset about the baby.

"Good morning, sweetie. Feeling okay?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean better then yesterday anyway," I said.

"What happened? You seemed fine and then your mood changed," my mom said.

"I am having mood swings," I said.

"I know," my mom said.

I sighed. "I guess I was just upset because of the baby. I think I'm starting to get attached," I said.

"Honey, that's normal for that to happen," my mom said.

"I know, but I don't want to get attached to it. I'm giving it up and….and I don't know what to do anymore," I said.

"This is a very difficult decision, but I will support you no matter what," my mom said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Just don't get to worked up about it. I don't want you to stress yourself or the baby out again," my mom said.

"I wont," I said.

My mom nodded, then she took a sip of her coffee. "Are you and Logan planning on getting married or anything?" she asked.

"What? Why would we do that?" I asked.

"Well I know how much you two love each other and-"

"Mom, we're not getting married. We're too young and its not the right time," I said.

"I'm just asking, sweetheart. But I wouldn't mind you two getting married. I could get to plan the wedding since I didn't get to plan a baby shower," my mom said.

"Mom, just drop it. I don't want to get married now. There is so many things I want to do first," I said.

"I know, but if you change your mind-"

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone," my mom said.

She stood up from her seat, then she gave me a kiss on the head and walked away. I cant believe she thought Logan and I would want to get married. I mean the idea isn't so bad because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage.

I'm too young and it would be weird to marry Logan after everything that's happened between us. I know he changed, but I still have trust issues with him. Marriage is just out of the question…..well for now it is.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks later, and I was now in my sixth month. Things were getting a lot harder for me and I hated it. I used to complain before, but now things are getting worse and I cant help but complain all of the time. I knew it was bugging everyone, but I couldn't help it. If they were in my shoes right now, they would know what I'm going through and they would probably complain just as much.

My back was killing me all the time, and there was only so much Logan could do. He always made sure to massage my aching muscles, but it didn't always help. My feet were another problem; they were hurting all the time and my ankles started to swell. I didn't get to wear my favorite pair of Vans anymore, and I could barely walk. My doctor told me to take it easy and stay in bed, but that was just boring. I wanted, no _needed_ to do something or else I would just die of boredom. Being pregnant wasn't fun.

My stomach was a lot bigger then before and it almost looked like I was having twins or something. Of course I wasn't and the baby was just really big. Logan loved to feel my stomach and he would try talking to it, but the baby never responded. I was hoping the baby would start moving soon, but I had no idea when that was going to be.

Carlos was getting impatient as well, and he was starting to bug me. The only people who knew to stay away from me when I was moody was Logan, James, Katie and my mom. Carlos apparently didn't get it and he ended up learning the hard way.

Camille was still being really stupid, and she started complaining to everyone about Logan. She was saying things that weren't all that true, and now people were being jerks to Logan. I know Logan screwed up, but he learned his lesson and he doesn't need people turning on him. I couldn't believe Camille was starting shit, but I hope it comes back and bites her in the ass.

Since I was on maternity leave, I found myself alone and very bored in the apartment. The guys were at the studio and my mom took Katie on another shopping trip. I was hoping she didn't return with anything for the baby. That would just ruin my whole day if she pulled anything like that again.

I still kept the shoes, but no one knows that I still have them. My mom asked about them once, but I told her I had no idea what she was talking about. The shoes were meant for a boy and I was having a boy, but I knew I couldn't keep the shoes or the baby. I had to get rid of the shoes, but I didn't want to.

I flipped through every channel on the TV and I still couldn't find anything to watch. It was a nice day outside and I would love to go down to the pool or something, but I knew that was a bad idea. Everyone would question my huge belly, and I wasn't in the mood to try and explain or even come up with some lame excuse. I was better off in the crib.

I turned away from the TV when the apartment door flung open. Logan came in and he slammed the door hard behind him. I could tell he was bugged, and I had a feeling Gustavo had something to do with it.

"Hey, babe. Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," Logan said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Camille keeps telling people stuff and now it seems like everyone hates me. Someone called me a whore today," Logan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Camille is telling everyone that I fucked almost everyone here at the Palm Woods," Logan said.

"And you're going to let that bother you? I bet a lot of people don't even believe it," I said.

"Yeah well a lot of people do. Oh and then the Jennifer's slapped me because Camille is crying to everyone about how heartbroken she is and how much of a pig I am," Logan said.

"Logan, she is just being stupid. And all of that stuff happened months ago so I don't know why she is still upset and crying to everyone," I said.

"Because she is a dramatic bitch," Logan said.

"Okay someone needs to calm down," I said.

"Calm down? I'm so frustrated that I just want to punch a wall or something," Logan said.

"Well I don't think that would be a good idea, but you can sit down next to me. I haven't seen you all day," I said.

Logan nodded and he sat down next to me. He gave me a kiss on the lips, then he placed his hands over my growing belly.

"Did Little L move yet?" he asked.

"Little L?" I asked.

"Little Logan," Logan said.

"We can't name the baby after you. I don't think Sue and Ian would like that," I said.

"Yeah well its not their baby yet," Logan said.

"Anyway to answer your question. No he hasn't moved yet. I don't think he wants to," I said.

"But he needs to. I want to feel him kick me," Logan said.

"Maybe you do, but I don't," I said.

Logan chuckled, then he grabbed the remote. He started going through the channels and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was getting really comfortable and a nap sounded pretty good at the moment. Logan started to hum to me and I could feel my eyes start to droop. My eyes fluttered closed, then they shot open when I felt a hard jab in my stomach. I let out gasp and Logan turned to face me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think….I think the baby…" I trailed off.

"The baby what?" Logan asked.

I grabbed his hand and I quickly placed it over my stomach. We sat in silence for a minute, and I didn't feel anything. Logan furrowed his brows and went to move his hand, but I didn't let him.

"The baby moved," I said.

"He did!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he stopped," I said.

"Why do you get to experience all the fun?" Logan asked.

"This isn't fun. Its horrible," I said.

"Yeah, but you got to feel him move," Logan said.

"I'm sorry, babe. I wish I knew what made him decide to finally kick," I said.

"Me too," Logan said.

Logan placed his hands over my stomach again, then he slowly lifted up my shirt. I flinched when his cold hands came into contact with my heated flesh. He gently pressed his lips to the bump and I smiled down at him.

"Can you move for daddy?" he asked.

I was praying that the baby would move, but I still didn't feel anything. Logan kept talking to the baby, but still nothing happened. I was about to say something, but I stopped when Logan started to sing softly to my stomach. I felt another jab and Logan and I both gasped.

"He kicked," Logan whispered.

"He likes your voice," I said.

Logan smiled at me and he kissed my belly again. He pulled away from my stomach and gently pressed his lips to mine. I was glad that the baby finally decided to kick for us. It made us both really happy and I knew Logan's day just got turned around.

I liked that he was really happy about this, but then I started to think about the adoption and how Logan was going to be so upset. I don't like it when Logan is upset, but I'm not changing my mind.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but I hope u guys like it anyway. Is anyone else happy that the baby kicked? Lol. Oh and would it be okay if there was some Kogan sexy time? There hasn't been much. Anyway, I will update soon. =D**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank gleechild, **BTKogan4ever, **NiCoJcViPeR89, ************PerfectMirror14, ******************************Hikari no Kasai, ********theleftleftleft, ****************Ainsworth The Peace Maker, anon, IceRush, **rainy dayz and silver dreams, **OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, and annabellex2.************************************************

**Logan's POV**

I spent the rest of the afternoon curled up next to Kendall, and I tried to get the baby to kick again. I've been waiting for the baby to start moving, and now he was and I was really happy. I liked how he would move when I would sing or hum to him. I was glad that he liked my voice, and I was hoping that he liked me.

Kendall was getting a little bugged with the kicking because it was getting uncomfortable, but that didn't stop me from trying to get our son to keep moving. I loved the way it felt when his foot would press against my hand; it was amazing. I wanted James and Carlos to feel it, but they were still down at the pool. I knew Carlos was going to be just as happy when he finds out the baby is moving.

I started moving my hand over Kendall's belly, and I would talk softly to the baby. Sometimes he would respond with a really hard kick, and Kendall would wince. I knew it was hurting Kendall, but I was just to happy to stop. I loved feeling my son move whenever I talked to him.

"Ow! Logan, please stop talking to him," Kendall said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its fine. Just leave him alone for now," Kendall said.

"He sure loves to kick," I said.

"Only because you're making him," Kendall said.

"Its not my fault he likes my voice," I said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Did he calm down?" I asked.

"I think so. I hope he doesn't start moving all the time," Kendall said.

"Why not? Its good that he moves so that we know he is okay," I said.

"I know, but I don't want to have to deal with him kicking me in the ribs," Kendall said.

"He won't do that all the time," I said.

"I hope he doesn't. I need to rest too," Kendall said.

"But you never stay in bed. You always get bored," I said.

"Yeah because I don't have anyone to hang out with," Kendall said.

"I can stay with you, and I know a few things we can do in bed," I said.

Kendall smirked and I leaned forwards so I could capture his lips with mine. Kendall let out a small moan when I licked along his bottom lip, and I smiled into the kiss. I liked that I got to be the dominate one. I slowly pushed him back and I carefully crawled between his legs. Kendall wrapped his arms around my neck and I felt him thrust his hips.

I pulled away from his lips and I attacked his neck with kisses and bites. Kendall was moaning loudly and tugging harshly on my hair. My hand traveled down to his pants and I fiddled with the button and zipper. Once his pants were open, I shoved my hand down them and I rubbed his hardening member.

The doorknob started to jiggle, and I quickly pulled away from Kendall. He sat up and quickly tried to fix his jeans. The front door opened and Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in followed by James and Carlos. I heard Kendall curse under his breath and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing," I said.

"Guess what!" Carlos said.

"What?" I asked.

"I did this really cool pool stunt and-"

"Did you have your helmet on?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, but I still got bruised! It was awesome!" Carlos said.

"Well we have some awesome news too," Kendall said.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"The baby moved," I said.

"Really! I want to feel!" Carlos said.

"Uh I don't know if he's moving," Kendall said.

"How do you not know? He's inside of you," James said.

"I know that, but-"

"Kendall, just let them feel," I said.

"Fine," Kendall said.

Carlos ran over to us and he immediately placed his hand over Kendall's stomach. He furrowed his brows and moved his hands all over the bump, but I guess nothing was happening. Carlos pulled away and pouted.

"He stopped," he said.

"He's probably just asleep," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"I could try singing to him. I guess he likes my voice," I said.

"Yes! Sing to him! Please, Logan," Carlos said.

I nodded and I scooted closer to Kendall. I started to sing softly to his stomach, but the baby wasn't moving. I stopped singing and I let out a sad sigh.

"Sorry, Carlitos," I said.

"Maybe he will like my voice more," James said.

"I doubt it," I said.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can make him move," James said.

"Guys, can we just let him sleep?" Kendall asked.

"No. I want to prove to Logan that the baby likes me more," James said.

"Really? You think he likes you more? I think he's afraid of you with your weird hair products and-" I started.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with hair care products. He's going to think you're weird because of your smart, brain stuff things," James said.

"No he wont. There is nothing wrong with being smart," I said.

"Maybe to you, but to other people its annoying," James said.

"You're annoying!" I said.

"No you are!" James said.

"No you-"

"You both are annoying! Now knock it off!" Kendall said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Good. Now both of you just-"

Kendall stopped talking and he let out a gasp instead. His hands flew to his belly and his face contorted in pain. My eyes widened and I started to panic.

"Kendall? Kendall, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. He just doesn't like it when I'm upset," Kendall said.

"Oh. I thought something bad was happening," I said.

"I'm fine. He's just kicking up a storm. Ow!" Kendall said, clutching his stomach.

"I want to feel!" Carlos said.

Carlos placed his hands over Kendall's stomach, and his face lit up. Katie and Mrs. Knight came over, and they too placed their hands over the baby bump. Carlos gasped and he pulled away.

"He kicked me!" he said.

"That's so cool," Katie said.

"Yeah. Now if only he would stop kicking," Kendall said.

"He'll wear himself out, honey," Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall nodded, then he hissed again when our baby continued to assault him with kicks and punches. The baby calmed down after a while and Kendall was happy, but Carlos wasn't. He kept trying to get the baby to move, but he wasn't having any luck. I guess the baby did wear himself out.

Carlos finally gave up and he decided to watch a movie with James and Katie. Kendall and I went to our room to just be alone and relax. Kendall laid down on his bed and I went over to mine to take my shoes off. I noticed that Kendall was rubbing his stomach in a loving way, and I was hoping that he was getting attached.

I know he said he didn't want to, but it was obvious that he was. I was getting attached too, but I never tried to stop it. I want this baby and I know Kendall does too, but he never wants to admit it. I just hope he comes around.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter sucked and stuff, but I will make it up to u guys. There will be some Kogan Sexy Time in the next chap and then something with Kendall but its not too bad. Anyway, I will update when I can. Bye =D**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: thank u guys so much and I would like to thank gleechild, ****BTKogan4ever, ************************************************OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, ********************************************IceRush, **rainy dayz and silver dreams, and ********************************************Ainsworth The Peace Maker. it means a lot =D************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Kendall's POV**

I was now seven and half months pregnant, and I was getting really nervous. This baby was coming soon and I didn't know how to prepare for that. I wasn't scared about the whole raising it thing, but I was scared about the labor and birth. I was the one who had to go through all of that, and I had no idea what to expect.

Logan told me it was going to be painful and for me to read the baby books, but I didn't want to read some stupid book. I had more important things to do then read about babies and how to prepare for them. I wasn't keeping the kid anyway, so why should I have to read the book?

I could tell Logan was trying to get me to change my mind, and it was bugging me. He was the one who said he would support me with this so I wouldn't be so stressed out all the time. And now he was changing his mind and I didn't like it. He promised and he better keep his word.

I was getting attached to the baby, but I tried not to. I don't want it and I'm sick of people telling me to keep it. I can tell that my mom wants me to keep it and Carlos definitely does, but I don't. It will just be too challenging.

I normally don't give up on a challenge, but this one I cant do. I can't have a baby at my age, and there is no way that I'll be able to take care of it when I'm busy with the band. I could always ask my mom to take care of it when I'm working, but she's gone through this before and she doesn't need to be raising my kid. I just can't have this baby and everyone needs to understand that.

Even though I was scared about the baby coming, I wanted it to get here soon. I was so tired of my back and feet always hurting me, of my stomach getting bigger, the mood swings and the cravings. My cravings haven't been so bad, but there was one craving I had all the time. And that was sex.

I needed it more then anything, but Logan never gave me it. Sometimes we would be making out and we would be so close to the sex part, but then someone would interrupt us and it was driving me crazy. I wanted Logan to just pound me into the mattress until I couldn't walk for days! But he never did, and I hated it.

There was so many things that I hated about being pregnant, and I wish this kid was just hurry up and get here. I wanted my old life back, but I guess that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I still had to go through this for a few more months, and I hated it. I was getting more moody and tired, and I wanted it to end.

I was glad that my mom did buy me a new pillow to sleep with. It was half the size of me and it was really comfortable. Every time I took a nap or I went to bed, I would snuggle into the pillow and just pass out. I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life. I loved that pillow so much.

***BTR***BTR

It was finally the weekend and that meant that Logan was home more often. Gustavo hasn't really called him and the guys in, but they still had to go to school. Lucky for me I didn't have to, but I still had to do the assignments. I didn't mind it too much because I was a least occupied, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass to do.

I got distracted a lot because I was either hungry or because the baby would wake up and kick me. The kicks were getting a little stronger, but I tried to just grin and bear it. I guess he wont be a hockey player since he loves to kick so much, and I have a feeling that Ian would make him play for a soccer team or something. I didn't want to think about that, so I tried to focus on something else.

The guys were at the studio and I was getting really bored. My mom was at the gym and Katie was in the lobby doing God knows what, so I was alone and bored out of my mind. I mean, I had the baby, but he couldn't exactly have a conversation with me.

My son started to kick me, and I let out a small groan. His kicks weren't horrible, but whenever he heard Logan's voice, he kicked and punched like there's no tomorrow. I had to admit that I was a little jealous, but I tried to get over it. The baby liked me too…at least I think he does.

Finally, he calmed down and I was able to relax in peace. It didn't last long though because the front door opened and Logan's voice could be heard. I cursed to myself when the baby started to move because he heard his daddy's voice.

Logan walked over to the couch and plopped down next to me. Carlos and James went into the kitchen for a snack, then they joined us on the couch. Logan gave me a kiss on the lips, then he kissed my belly.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Boring as usual," I said.

"Well did you at least do anything?" Logan asked.

"Its kinda hard when I'm freakin' huge!" I said.

"He's getting grumpy," James whispered to Carlos, who nodded his head in agreement.

"What?" I asked.

"Um you're getting-"

"Chunky!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan shot Carlos a dirty look and James slapped him in the shoulder. I felt really angry with Carlos and I wanted to beat his face in, but at the same time I wanted to run to my room and cry. I blame the stupid hormones.

"Kendall, Carlos is just being stupid. Don't listen to him," Logan said.

"I'm sorry! I just panicked!" Carlos said.

"So you said _that_!" I said.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Can we change the subject?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh! I bought this book and-"

"Another book, Logie?" I asked.

"Its not like that okay? It's a baby name book," Logan said.

"I wanna see!" Carlos said.

Logan nodded and he pulled a small book out of his jacket, and he tossed it to Carlos. My two best friends started going through it and I turned to glare at Logan.

"Really? A baby name book?" I asked.

"Yeah. I thought we could go through it and see what we like," Logan said.

"But we're not keeping the baby," I said.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to just look at a few names," Logan said.

"It might," I said.

"Please, Kendall? It'll be fun and-"

"Okay, okay fine. Give me the book," I said.

Carlos pouted when James took the book and tossed it to me. Logan scooted closer to me so he could get a better look. I started flipping through the pages, then I handed it to Logan.

"There. All done," I said.

"You didn't even look," Logan said.

"Yes I did. I saw plenty of names," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes and started to go through it. "This ones cute," he said pointing at a page in the book. I looked over so I could see the name.

"Cody? No." I said.

"Okay fine. Um what about Cameron?" Logan asked.

"That's cute," Carlos said.

"Eh," I said.

"I know! James," James said.

"We are not naming the baby after you," Logan said.

"Can you name him after me?" Carlos asked.

"No," Logan said. "How about Ryan?" he asked.

"Ugh! Give me the book," I said, yanking it out of Logan's hand.

"Guys, just call him James and all of this can be over," James said.

"No!" Logan and I said.

"Hey! James is a great name!" James said.

"Anyway. How about Luke?" I asked.

"Its not bad, but what else?" Logan asked.

"Landon?"

"Not feeling it,"

"Um Liam?"

"Nah,"

"Its cute!" I said.

"Okay, okay. Its not bad," Logan said.

I sighed. "Here you look for something," I said, passing the book back over to Logan.

"Micah?" he asked.

"Eh," I said.

"Well I like it, so I'm marking it," Logan said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Let me go back a few pages. What about Gavin?" Logan asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Um Joshua? We can call him Josh," Logan said.

"Not bad," I said.

Logan sighed and continued to flip through the book, saying different names that I kept shooting down. He went back to the front of the book, and he started saying names from there.

"Logan, there is nothing okay? Lets just stop and-"

"What about Caleb?" Logan asked.

"Hmm. I kinda like it," I said.

"Yeah its cute, but I still like Joshua," Logan said.

"Can we put the book away now?" I asked.

Logan nodded and he tossed the book on the table. The front door opened and my mom and Katie walked into the apartment. Katie went to get her lab top and she sat down at the bar.

"Hey, Mama Knight!" Carlos said. "They picked a name for the baby!"

"You did? I thought you weren't keeping him?" my mom asked.

"We're not, but Logan wanted to look at a few names," I said.

"Oh that's sweet," my mom said.

"See? Told ya," Logan said.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully in the arm. While my mom made dinner, we decided to watch a movie. A few minutes into the movie, I was getting tired, but there was no way that I was going to sleep. I could smell food and I was beyond hungry.

Once dinner was over, I decided to go to the bedroom to lay down. Logan followed me and together we laid down on my bed and cuddled. We could hear the television blaring and I was getting annoyed because it was so loud, but Logan didn't seem to mind.

He started to caress my huge belly, and I couldn't help but moan. He looked up at me and smirked, then he let his hands travel down to my crotch. I gasped when he started to palm my growing cock though my sweat pants. I bit down on my lip to stifle a moan and I bucked into his touch.

"Fucking tease," I hissed.

Logan chuckled and removed his hand, then he connected our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I tried to bring him closer to me, but it was hard when my belly was in the way. Logan crawled between my legs and I moaned into his mouth when he started to grind his hips against mine.

"Lo-Logan, please," I said.

"Please what?" Logan asked.

"Fuck me," I said.

Logan smirked and brought his lips back down to mine. He started to kiss along my jaw line, and then down to my neck. I moaned when he bit down on my pulse point, and I knew he had marked me as his. I felt his hands travel down to my chest and he stuck his hand under my shirt, tweaking my tender nipples. I moaned loudly and tugged on his hair as hard as I could, earning a groan from him.

"Logan, please stop teasing me," I said.

Logan removed his hands from my chest, and he let them fall at the waistband of my sweats. He slowly pulled them down, the he leant down and mouthed my covered erection. I threw my head back and cupped my mouth to cover up my cries of pleasure.

Logan pulled away and he quickly removed his shirt and jeans, tossing them somewhere in the room. He started to kiss me again, then he lifted up my shirt and tossed it. I felt embarrassed because of my stomach and I tried to cover up, but Logan wouldn't let me.

"So beautiful," he whispered, making me blush.

He pressed his lips back to mine, then he pulled away and he removed my briefs. I let out a loud moan when he grabbed my cock and stroked it from base to tip. He rubbed his thumb over the oozing head, and I bit down on my bottom lip. He leaned down and licked the head of my cock, then he started to suck on it.

I moaned and grabbed the back of his head, trying to push him closer to my cock. Logan took my whole length in and I almost came just by feeling the warm heat of his mouth around my member.

With one hand, he used it to rub my balls and I could feel a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. With a shout of Logan's name, I shot ropes of cum down his throat and he swallowed it all. He pulled away from my cock and licked the remaining cum from the head, then he pressed his lips to mine, letting me taste myself.

He pulled away from my mouth and he started to suck on his fingers. I spread my legs for him, and he pressed his wet digits to my entrance. I cried out in discomfort when I felt one finger enter me, but I relaxed when I started to get used to the feeling. Logan added another finger, and then another and I gasped when he brushed his finger against my sweet spot.

"Logan, please just fuck me already," I whimpered.

Logan removed his fingers, then he slicked his dick up with saliva, then he pressed the head at my hole. He slowly pushed in and I cried out and grabbed his forearm. Once he was deep inside me, I gave him the go ahead to move. He slowly pulled out, only leaving the tip, then he snapped his hips forward and I cried out.

Logan started to move faster and I bucked my hips up to meet his thrusts. The head of his dick hit my prostate and I screamed Logan's name. He continued to hit that spot over and over, and I threw my head back and moaned. Logan grabbed my leaking cock and he jerked me off in time with his thrusts, and that's what did it for me. I came with a shout and I came hard over Logan's fist and my stomach.

"Fuck, Kendall," Logan moaned, as he pounded into me.

I let out a groan when the baby started to kick, but I did my best to ignore it. Logan was cursing and moaning, and he threw his head back as he came hard inside of me. He slowly pulled out and he collapsed next to me.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing. Fucking amazing," I said.

Logan nodded, then he reached over to grab a few tissues. He wiped his hands, then he wiped my stomach clean. We both felt the baby kick and a smile spread across Logan's face.

"I guess I woke him up," he said.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," I said.

Logan smiled, then he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away from me, then he wrapped me in his arms. The baby's kicks started to die down, and I was able to fall into a peaceful sleep. Wrapped in Logan's arms.

**A/N: I hated the end, but whatever lol. See I told u there would be sexy time! Haha I hope it was okay. I feel like it was a little rushed, but I don't know. Its late over here. Anyway, I will update soon and I cant wait for the next couple of chaps. Someone will be joining soon, if you know what I mean lol. Anyway, bye for now =D**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I'M SO HAPPY THAT BTR WON THAT BLIMP! THEY DESERVED IT AND I'M SO PROUD OF THEM. Anyway, thank u guys so much for the lovely reviews =D**

**Logan's POV**

I was woken up the next morning by the sounds of Kendall groaning. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, then I turned to face him. He was sitting up also and he was holding his stomach. He would whimper or cry out and I started to get worried. Something wasn't right, and I was hoping it wasn't life threatening for him or the baby.

"Kendall?" I asked.

Kendall looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. He cried out and clutched his stomach, then I saw his body relax. He took a few deep breaths, then he turned back to me.

"I'm okay. My stomach just started to hurt," he said.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Not bad, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. It was probably nothing," Kendall said.

"I think you're having Braxton Hicks," I said.

"Braxton what?" Kendall asked.

"Its false labor pains. It to prepare you for real labor," I said.

"How do you know so much about it?" Kendall asked.

"Well I do know a lot, but I also read the baby books," I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Of course you did," he said.

"What? I told you to read them and you ignored me. Now look, you don't even know what's going on," I said.

"Shut up. I do know what's going on because you told me," Kendall said.

"What if I wasn't here? Would you be able to figure out what the pains were and how to deal with them?" I asked.

"Yeah. I-"

Kendall groaned again and he clutched his stomach tightly. He fell back and cried out every time he was hit with a new pain. I hated seeing him like this, but the fake contractions shouldn't last long.

"Just breathe alright? They'll end soon," I said.

"How soon?" Kendall asked.

"In a few minutes," I said.

"Ugh! I bet you did this to me. You're the one who had sex with me," Kendall said.

"Are we talking about last night or months ago?" I asked.

"Both! Ahh! I hate this!" Kendall said.

"Just relax. And I know you don't like this very much, but real labor is going to be a lot worse," I said.

"Shut up," Kendall said.

I reached over to grab his hand, but he swatted my hand away. I let out a sigh and decided to just let him deal with this on his own. Obviously, he didn't want me touching him.

The pain finally passed, and Kendall was able to get his breathing back to normal. I grabbed his hand and this time he didn't push me away. I rubbed it soothingly, then I gave him a kiss on the head.

"Better?" I asked.

"A little. Is it going to come back?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Ken," I said.

"I want this kid out of me," Kendall said.

"He'll come soon, but when he's ready," I said.

"I don't think I can take another minute of this," Kendall said.

"I know, but you're doing so well. I think this is the strongest you've ever been," I said.

"Yeah right. I don't feel like it," Kendall said.

"Well I think you're being strong," I said.

Kendall started to groan again and he buried his face into his pillow. He even screamed into it a few times, but other then that he whimpered or groaned. I wish he didn't have to suffer like this, but this is something that goes along with pregnancy. I was glad the baby was almost here and that Kendall wouldn't be so uncomfortable anymore, but it also meant that we lost the baby. I didn't want to think about it.

Kendall calmed down and I pulled him into my arms. He snuggled into my side and I ran my hands through his golden hair. I looked down at him and I found him asleep again. I had a feeling that today we were staying in bed the rest of the day.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

A month later, and Kendall was still dealing with the fake contractions. They started to get a lot stronger, but there wasn't anything I could do. I wanted to take his pain away, but I couldn't do that. The contractions would just have to end on their own, but I wish they would end a lot sooner. He still had another month of this until real labor began, and that was going to be worse then this.

Since Gustavo would call us in, I would have to leave Kendall for a while and I hated it. He was suffering and I wanted to be there to take care of him, but Mama Knight made sure to care for him when I was at the studio or school.

The whole thing with Camille was starting to die down, and I was glad that it was finally over. People weren't being so cold around me anymore, and I guess they realized that Camille was just making up shit about me. I've thought about confronting her, but it wasn't worth it. She would just slap me some more and it would just start more drama. I didn't need any of that.

I was still upset about the baby, but I was slowly starting to get over it. I couldn't convince Kendall to keep the baby no matter how hard I tried, so I just felt like giving up. If he wanted to do this because it felt right, then I had to support him. Even though we were getting attached, we still had to follow through with the adoption. I didn't want to give the baby up, but it wouldn't be fair to Sue and Ian.

They've wanted a baby for so long and it isn't right to give them one, and then take it away. I may not be happy about giving my baby up, but at least I was making someone else really happy. My parents always taught me to put others first and that's exactly what I was doing. I was giving them something I wanted, but it was worth it. At least they could finally be happy.

***BTR***BTR

I let out yawn and rolled my eyes when Gustavo started yelling at us. He was bugged because Kendall couldn't work and he was taking it out on the three of us. I didn't think we sounded bad, but I had to admit we sounded better with Kendall. He would be back soon enough, but that still didn't make Gustavo feel better. He wanted Kendall here now.

I snapped out of it when Gustavo turned away from us and I felt someone smack my shoulder. Carlos was already walking away and James was motioning for me to follow. I guess we were released for the day, and I couldn't wait to get home

On the way back to the Palm Woods, I decided to drop my friends off and then go do my own thing. I haven't had any time to myself in a while and it was killing me. James and Carlos got to do their own thing all the time, and now it was my turn.

I decided to just go to the mall and walk around for a bit. James and Carlos wanted to come, but I told them I wanted some alone time. I guess the mall wasn't the best place to go, but at least I was alone. I could go into the new book store that opened or, I could look around at the other stores I never really get to go into.

Since I was alone, not many people recognized me. I made sure to wear my sunglasses to help disguise myself, and it worked. I was able to walk around the mall and not have to worry about screaming fans.

I did go into the new book store and I found a few books, then I decided to go into a few other stores. I passed by a baby store and I couldn't help but stop in front of the giant, glass window. There was so many outfits for the summer and I smiled when I saw a little plaid shirt. Our son would look cute in that, but I would never get to dress him in it. His new parents would have to do it.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about all of this, but I couldn't help it. I decided to go into the store and look around. It was stupid to do because we weren't even keeping the baby, but I still wanted to look.

I found a lot of things that Kendall would put the baby in, and I was so tempted to buy something. I found a few pairs of pajamas, and the one I liked was a stripped green one. If the baby had Kendall's eyes, then they would definitely stand out in this. Without really thinking, I walked up to the cashier and bought the outfit. It was stupid, but I couldn't help myself.

**A/N: Sorry about the ending, but I didn't know how to end it. Um I'm sorry to say that they will actually give the baby up. I didn't want to do it, but I've never written one where they do give the baby up, and I decided to try it. Please don't hate me or stop reading, but I'm just letting u guys know. I'm sorry.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews =D**

**Kendall's POV**

While Logan was busy in the studio, I decided to wait for him by sitting on the couch and reading a couple of hockey magazines. I know I should probably be reading the baby book, but it was just too boring. If I had any questions about my pregnancy, I could just ask Logan. He was the one who read the book.

I had to admit I was curious about the book, but I never cared to pick it up. I did once and I skimmed through it, and I quickly lost interest. Hockey magazines were a lot better to read and they were more entertaining. If Logan walked in now he would probably be upset because I was reading a magazine then a book. I didn't care if he got upset with me; he gets over things easily.

I let out a sigh and tossed one magazine on the table, then I grabbed another to go through. Since I was the only one here, the apartment was really quiet. My mom was downstairs doing laundry and Katie was relaxing by the pool. I wanted Katie to hang out with me since I get so lonely sometimes, but it wasn't right of me to make her stay. She does have a life after all.

I shifted uncomfortable when I felt the baby kick me. It wasn't a horrible kick, but it did catch me off guard. The baby hasn't moved that much today and I thought that was a little weird, but I tried not to worry about it. I figured he was just really tired and he slept more. It didn't bother me, though; I could at least feel somewhat comfortable.

My son stopped moving, and I turned back to reading the magazine in my hand. I felt this pain in my back, then it traveled to my stomach. It didn't hurt that much, but it wasn't comfortable. I ignored it and continued reading.

I've been having little pains like that all day, and I figured it was just more of those fake contractions. I hated those, but I had to admit they were better then real labor. I was nervous about going into labor, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. My due date is a month away.

I was hit with more pain twenty minutes later, and this time it hurt a lot more then before. I waited for it to leave, then I did my best to ignore it. I thought it was weird that this pain hurt, but it was probably nothing.

The pain went on for a while and soon I was feeling it every ten minutes. It was getting worse every time and I couldn't ignore it anymore. My son started to kick me really hard, then I was hit with the pain. I cried out and clutched my stomach. I tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't really working.

I slowly pushed myself off the couch and I rested one hand on my lower back and the other on my stomach. I rubbed my huge belly to try and calm the baby within, but he wouldn't calm down. His kicks were getting stronger and so was the pain in my stomach.

I cried out and doubled over when my stomach was hit with a strong cramp. I tried to focus on my breathing, but it was difficult. I looked up when the front door opened and my mom walked in. She smiled at me, then her smile faltered when she saw the state I was in. She set the laundry basket down, then she came over to me.

"Kendall? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine. My stomach just kinda hurts," I said.

"Its probably just some more Braxton Hicks. Just sit down and relax," my mom said.

"Then why is the stupid contraction coming every ten minutes?" I asked.

"Oh my God," my mom said.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kendall, I think you're in labor," my mom said.

"What! No I can't be. I'm due next month!" I said.

"I know, but this baby is coming early. Has your water broken?" my mom asked.

"No," I said.

"Okay. We still have time before this baby gets here," my mom said.

"But I'm not ready for this. I didn't even pack a bag for the hospital!" I said.

"Its okay. I'll do it for you and you just sit here and breathe. Everything is going to be fine," my mom said.

I nodded and my mom quickly ran to my bedroom. I couldn't believe I was going into labor. I thought for sure that this would be happening next month or something, but not now. I wasn't prepared for this and Logan isn't even here! He has to be here for this; he cant miss it.

I snapped out of it when the apartment door opened again. James and Carlos walked in, but I didn't see Logan with them. I was starting to panic because he wasn't around when I really needed him.

"Hey, Kendall," James said.

"Guys, where's Logan?" I asked.

"He went to the mall," Carlos said.

"Said he needed to be alone," James added.

"No, no, no. He needs to come home right now," I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I'm-"

I stopped talking when I felt something pop and gush out of me. I gasped when I saw that my pants and the floor were wet. James and Carlos looked both confused and disgusted.

"Oh my God!" I said.

"Kendall, why are you wet?" James asked.

"Ew! Did you just pee yourself?" Carlos asked.

"No. I think my water just broke," I said.

"Oh no," James said. "You're not serious?"

"No I'm serious," I said.

Carlos still looked confused, and I was in no mood to explain this to him. A contraction washed over me and I cried out in pain. My mom quickly ran into the room with my duffle bag, and she gasped.

"Okay, sweetie now we can go to the hospital," my mom said.

"No! Logan isn't here yet. He needs to be here," I said.

"Honey, there is no time. This baby is coming now," my mom said.

"The baby's coming?" Carlos asked.

I nodded my head and Carlos' face lit up. I knew he was going to start cheering , and I wasn't in the mood for that either. I was in a lot of pain and I was freaking out. The baby was coming and I wasn't ready for him.

I was hit with another contraction and I doubled over in pain. My son was kicking me really hard and I figured he didn't like the contractions either. James quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Logan. I was hoping that he would be here soon.

"Kendall, we have to go. Logan can just meet us at the hospital," my mom said.

"No I want him here now," I said.

"Honey, there's no time," my mom said.

"But-"

"We have to go now," my mom said.

I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. My mom handed James my duffle bag, then she helped me out of the apartment. Down in the lobby, I did my best to keep a straight face and act like everything was fine. Some people didn't may attention to me, but I did get a few confused looks.

We met up with Katie, then we quickly got into my mom's car and headed towards the hospital. I kept looking at my phone to see if Logan called or anything, but he didn't. He hasn't even responded to James' text and I was afraid he wasn't going to make it.

My contractions were now seven minutes apart, and they were getting stronger and more painful. I was glad that this kid was finally coming out, but it hurt like hell. James and Carlos tried comforting me, but it wasn't helping. I was in so much pain and I wanted to beat them just to make myself feel better. No, I wanted to beat Logan. He was the one who did this to me in the first place.

Finally, we arrived at the hospital and my mom helped me inside. A few nurses rushed to my side and they placed me in a wheelchair before taking me to a room. The room was big, but I had to share it with other people. I was glad I at least had a curtain for some privacy.

While I waited for the doctor, I kept looking at my phone. Still there was nothing from Logan and I was getting bugged. I couldn't believe he decided to go to the mall now. I needed him so much and instead he was gallivanting around the mall. I couldn't wait for him to get here so I can rip him a new one.

"Why is it taking so long?" I whined.

"Giving birth takes time," my mom asked.

"I just want it to be over," I said.

"Just be patient," my mom said.

I let out a groan and I threw my head back. I didn't want to be here at all; I wanted to be at home where I could be sleeping. This kid was taking forever to come out and I was getting frustrated.

My head snapped up when the door to the room opened. Logan ran in and almost fell, and Carlos and James chuckled. I didn't find this amusing and I glared as Logan ran over to me.

"Kendall, I'm so, so sorry! I was at the mall and-"

"Why didn't you text me, huh! Or at least call! I'm having a baby here and you decided to be late! I hate you!" I said.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. Look, I know it was stupid to leave, but I'm here now and I promise I'm not going anywhere," Logan said.

"Okay good. I really need you right now," I said.

Logan nodded and he leaned in to give me a kiss. I pulled away from him and cried out when another contraction hit. Logan grabbed my hand and rubbed it soothingly, but it wasn't working. I yanked my hand away and I smacked him in the arm.

"Kendall, just calm down," Logan said.

"Calm down! I cant calm down when I'm in so much pain!" I said.

Logan backed away from me and stood over by James and Carlos. My mom came over to me and tried to help me calm down, but I couldn't. I was upset because Logan took his sweet ass time to get here; the baby was kicking me hard every few seconds and I couldn't take the contractions. This day just sucked.

Finally, the doctor came in and my friends were asked to leave. My mom wanted to stay, but she was dragged out by Katie. Logan walked over to me again and he grabbed my hand. The doctor had to check me and I made sure to squeeze Logan's hand the whole time.

"Well you're about six centimeters," she said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. I'll come back in a little while to see if anything changes," the doctor said.

She left the room and I let out a groan. Logan rubbed my hand soothingly, and I turned my head to face him.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm just in a lot of pain and-"

"Apology accepted. I get it," Logan said.

"I just wish things would go by faster. I want this kid out," I said.

"I know, but he'll be here soon. I mean, you're already past the half way point so that's good," Logan said.

"Yeah I guess. We should probably call Sue and Ian and tell them what's going on," I said.

Logan sighed. "Yeah," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"Tell me," I said.

"Its nothing okay? Don't worry about it," Logan said.

I nodded my head and Logan gave me a kiss on the cheek. I knew he was upset about something and I figured it was because of the baby. He was probably still upset about us putting our son up, but it's the right thing to do. I want what's best for my son and I know I'm making the right decision.

Logan crawled on the bed with me and I snuggled closer to him. I was glad he was here now and I felt a lot better. I thought I was going to have to do this on my own, but I didn't have to. Logan was here with me and I had nothing to worry about.

I managed to fall asleep for a while, but I was awakened by the strongest contraction yet. I let out a groan and I shifted in Logan's arms, making him wake up as well. He let out a yawn and sat up, then he turned to face me. I sat up as well and I clutched my stomach when another contraction hit. They were right on top of each other and the pain was horrible.

"Logan, it hurts," I said.

"Just breathe okay? I'll get the doctor," Logan said.

"Please hurry. I think I need to push," I said.

Logan nodded and he quickly climbed off the bed and ran out of the room. I was hit with another contraction and I let out a small scream. I couldn't believe it was time for my son to get here, and I was scared. I had to admit I was a little happy about it, but I was still nervous. This was scary.

Logan came back with a few nurses, and one of them already started to check me. I was at ten centimeters and it was time to deliver the baby. I was moved to the delivery room and Logan was asked to dress in scrubs from head to toe. I would've made a comment about it, but I was in too much pain.

Logan grabbed my hand and I squeezed it hard, making him wince. The doctor walked into the room and she got between my legs. She checked me again, then I was helped into a sitting position and I opened my legs. I was beyond scared, but I was glad Logan was here to help me.

"Okay. When you feel another contraction I need you to push," the doctor said.

A contraction came and I took a deep breath and pushed. The pain wasn't as bad, but it was still painful. I pushed for ten seconds, then I stopped to catch my breath. Logan was holding my hand and saying comforting words to me, and it made me feel a little better.

Another contraction hit and I pushed along with it, and this time I let out a scream. The pain was getting worse, but I knew I couldn't give up. I had to get this baby out and I wasn't going to rest until my baby was here.

I pushed and pushed for what felt like hours, and still nothing was happening. The baby was moving down agonizingly slow, and no amount of pushing was helping. I tried my best to get him closer to being born, but he didn't want to budge. I wanted to cry because I was in so much pain, but I had to be strong.

"You can do this," Logan said.

"It hurts, though," I said.

"I know, but it will be worth it," Logan said.

I nodded and he leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. I pulled away when I was hit with another contraction and I was told to push again. I opened my legs and little wider and I pushed as hard as I could. I let out a scream when I felt a burning sensation down there.

"Good. The heads crowning," the doctor told me.

"Crowning?" I asked.

"It means his head is passing through. I guess you should've read the baby books," Logan said

"Shut up about the books!" I screamed.

Logan let out a chuckle and I glared at him. I was about to start yelling at him again, but instead I screamed when I felt more of the baby's had passing through my opening. It felt like I was being split in half.

I screamed as I pushed with all my might. The baby's head popped out and I let my head fall back. Logan looked between my legs and he turned back to me with a smile on his face.

"He's almost here," he said.

I nodded weakly, and I tried to catch my breath. I got a small break while the doctor cleaned out my sons nose and mouth. The break didn't last long and I groaned when I felt him shifting inside of me. Logan grabbed my hand and I squeezed it.

"Just a few more pushes and then its over," the doctor said.

I felt another contraction and I did my best to push along with it. I was getting really tired and all I wanted to do was sleep, but I had to get this baby out. I was so close and I was not going to give up.

I screamed when I felt myself being stretched even more and a few tears ran down my face. I squeezed Logan's hand hard and he let out a yelp, but I ignored his cry and squeezed his hand harder. The pain was becoming too much and I needed relief.

"I want drugs!" I screamed.

"Kendall, you cant. Its too late and I don't want the baby coming out drugged," Logan said.

"This is all your fault and I hate you Logan Mitchell! I hate you so much!" I screamed.

"I know," Logan said.

I was hit with another contraction, and I started pushing again. I was screaming so loud that I was sure the whole hospital could hear me. I felt the baby's shoulders pass through, then all was left was his lower half. I took a deep breath, then I pushed as hard as I could.

"That's it! Come on, Kendall. Almost there!" Logan said.

I screamed and pushed one last time, then it was over. My head fell back against the pillow and I felt Logan press his lips to my forehead. I heard a small whimper, then the room was filled with my sons crying as he took his first breath. I lifted my head up weakly and I saw the doctor holding my screaming baby.

She gently placed him on my stomach and I grabbed his little hand. The nurses started to pat my baby dry, then they took him away to make sure he was okay. Tears were rolling down my face and I could see Logan crying as well.

"You did it," Logan said.

I nodded my head and he gently pressed his lips to mine. I felt another contraction and I gave a small push when the doctor told me too, then I passed the afterbirth. Finally, everything was over and I could rest now.

A nurse brought our son over and she gently handed him to me. He was wrapped up in a light blue blanket and he was so tiny. I didn't know if it was a good idea to hold him, but once he was in my arms, I didn't want to let him go. He had stopped crying and he looked up at me. He had dark hair and his eyes were a dark blue; I knew they would change later, and I was hoping they would be brown. He still looked like Logan, though.

"He's perfect," Logan said.

"Yeah," I said.

More tears ran down my face and I tried to wipe then before they landed on the baby. Logan was right; he was absolutely perfect and I could already tell he had me wrapped around his little finger. I didn't want to let him go; he was mine.

"He's so beautiful and he looks like you," I said.

"Yeah he does," Logan said.

"And he's so tiny. He could sleep with us until we get a crib and-"

"Kendall-"

"- I could dress him in those little pair of Vans-"

"Kendall-"

"I bet he would look cute in a Minnesota Wild jersey and-"

"Kendall, stop," Logan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're not keeping him, remember?" Logan asked.

"But I don't want to give him away. I love him and he needs to stay here with us," I said.

"He cant," Logan said.

"Yes he can. We can get our own apartment and we take care of him there. I still have a few months to take care of him, then my mom can watch him while we're busy with Gustavo. We can even buy him some clothes before we leave the hospital and-"

Logan shook his head and more tears started rolling down my face. I want my baby so much and Logan didn't. I know I said I would put him up, but I cant do that now. He belongs with his real parents.

"Please? Logan, I want him so much. Please let me keep him," I said.

"Kendall, we already promised a really nice couple that they could raise him. We can't break that promise," Logan said.

"But this is our baby and he deserves to stay with us. I don't want to give him up," I said.

"I know, but we have to. We promised and we cant raise him," Logan said.

"Yes we can. Yeah it'll be hard, but we can do it. I know we can," I said.

"Oh, Kendall," Logan said, sadly.

"Logie, he's our son and we should raise him. I know I said we would give him up, but that was a mistake. Keeping him is the right thing to do," I said.

Logan was about to say something, but he was interrupted when a nurse walked in and approached us. I had a bad feeling about what she wanted, and I cradled my son closer to my chest.

"The adoptive parents are here and they were wondering if they could meet their son," she said.

I wanted to say that he was my son and that they should leave, but Logan was already answering for me. The nurse walked over and carefully tried to take the baby from me, but I wouldn't let her.

"No. Please don't take him. Please," I said.

"Kendall, let him go," Logan said.

I let the nurse take the baby and she left the room. I covered my face with my hands and I sobbed loudly into them. Never in my life have I ever cried this hard, but now I was. I couldn't be strong like I wanted to be, and I had finally crumbled. Losing my baby made me lose it completely and now I was a mess.

I felt Logan wrap his arms around me and I pushed him away. I screamed into my hands and continued to sob. I wish I never decided on adoption; it was a horrible mistake and I wish I could take it back.

**A/N: I think this was the longest chapter I've written. Idk. Anyway, who's happy that the baby is finally here! ME! But I do feel so, so bad for Kendall. He is just a mess now and I feel horrible =( um I will update soon and I promise I will try and make this fic have a happy ending.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews =D**

**Logan's POV**

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces when I saw Kendall break down. I have never seen him like this, but now here I was witnessing the great Kendall Knight crumbling. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, but that wasn't going to happen. Everything was falling apart, and Kendall was one of those things.

I thought that giving the baby up would be a good thing, but now it just feels like we made a terrible mistake. That was our son and he deserved to be with his real parents. Kendall only wanted to put the baby up because he wasn't ready, but now he changed his mind. I knew he was getting attached and when he held our son I saw how much he wanted him. I wanted that baby, too, but we already promised someone else that they could raise him.

I slowly approached Kendall again and wrapped him in my arms, and this time he held onto me. I rubbed his back soothingly and I whispered encouraging words to him, but he couldn't stop crying. This was all my fault; I was the one who told him we couldn't keep the baby. I was the one who made Kendall break down like this; it was all my fault.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"I want him back, Logie," Kendall said.

"I know, but we're not ready for this sort of thing," I said.

"So? We can still try," Kendall said.

"But what happens when we cant take care of him?" I asked.

"We will be able to take care of him. I know we can," Kendall said.

"You say that now, but-"

"No! We can take care of him. Look, I know it will be really hard, but we cant just give up so easily," Kendall said.

"I'm not giving up," I said.

"Yes you are. Why can't you just try harder and-"

"Well what about you? You're the one who wanted this so bad and you're the one who gave up in the first place," I said.

"I know and that was stupid and I wish I never did that. I made a mistake and I want to fix it, but you're not helping me," Kendall said.

"I want to, Kendall, but we already promised them a baby and-"

"Well I'm breaking that promise. I didn't carrying our son for months just for him to be taken away from me," Kendall said.

"I know, but you said so yourself that we weren't ready for this kind of thing," I said.

"And you tried to talk me out of it, and now you changed your mind," Kendall said.

"Because you wanted me to!" I said.

"I only did that because I thought I was doing the right thing, but I'm not. I want our son back and you don't. I knew you wouldn't want him," Kendall said.

"Kendall, just stop. We shouldn't be fighting now," I said.

"I just want him back," Kendall said.

"I know, I know. But I promise you we are doing the right thing," I said.

"Then why do I feel like all of this is wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Its normal to feel that way," I said.

Kendall pulled away from me and I could see tears rolling down his face. I had to turn away because I didn't want to see that face. I liked seeing Kendall happy and cheerful; not upset and crying. I wanted to make things right, but I just felt so conflicted. Giving the baby up would be the right thing to do, but I don't want to see Kendall hurting like this. I didn't know what to do.

I let out a sigh and I stood up from the bed. Kendall turned away from me and rolled over onto his side, and I could still here him crying. I leaned down to kiss his head, but he moved away from me. I decided to just let him be alone, and I left the room.

I decided to head to the waiting room and tell everyone about the baby, but I didn't want to hurt them. They would probably be just as upset because they couldn't see the baby either. I still felt like this was all my fault, but I didn't know how to fix it. I'm not strong and I'm not a leader like Kendall is, but I have to try and be strong since he cant.

I went out into the hallway and I went the opposite direction of the waiting room. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I knew I couldn't turn back. I came to the hospitals nursery and I saw the adoptive couple. Sue was holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, and I felt tears come to my eyes. That was my son that she was holding.

I felt like going over there, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. I already saw my son before, but he was in the arms of Kendall, not some stranger. Sue handed the baby back to one of the nurses, then the couple walked away. I quickly hid behind the corner and waited for them to pass, then I walked over to where my son was.

I peered through the glass window and I could see the nurse holding him in the room. I wanted to hold my son, but I knew I would end up like Kendall and not want to let him go. But just seeing him made me want to forget the adoption thing and just take my baby home. He did belong with us; not with some strangers.

"Logan Mitchell?"

I turned around to see Amy, the adoption agent, behind me. I tried to wipe my tears away, but I think she knew I was crying. It was pretty obvious.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I have the paperwork ready and all I need is yours and Mr. Knight's signature," Amy said.

"Oh. Um do you think we can do this later? He's not feeling too well at the moment," I said.

"Alright. I'll let Sue and Ian know what's going on," Amy said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

Amy smiled and went to walk away, but she turned around. "By the way, you made them very happy," she said.

"Oh," I said.

Amy nodded, then she walked away from me. I let out a sigh and I turned back to the window that was keeping me from my son. He was asleep now and a small smile formed on my face when I noticed he looked like Kendall when he slept. More tears came to my eyes and I didn't care if they fell. I was so broken inside.

I spent a few minutes watching my son, then I decided to go back to Kendall. He was a mess and he really needed me right now. I gave my son one last look, then I headed down the hall back to the room Kendall was in. His back was still turned to me and I could hear him crying softly. I hated seeing him like this.

I closed the door quietly behind me, then I walked over to the bed and sat down. I placed my hand on Kendall's back and I rubbed small circles over it. Not once did Kendall turn around to face me, but I just let it go. He needed to let it out.

"He looks like you when he's sleeping," I said.

Kendall turned around to face me. "What?" he asked.

"He looks like you. I saw him asleep and he sleeps just like you do," I said.

"I wish I could see him," Kendall said.

"I'll call a nurse to bring him over later," I said.

"But he's with Sue and Ian," Kendall said.

"They left, and we get to spend as much time as we want with the baby while he's still here," I said

"I'm afraid to hold him again," Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It will just hurt too much," Kendall said.

"I know. It does hurt a lot," I said.

Kendall nodded and I saw more tears leak from his eyes. I gently brushed them away and he gave me a small smile, but I knew it was forced. How could he possibly be happy and smile? He was a mess and he was trying to be strong, but he wasn't strong enough for this sort of thing.

"We have to sign those papers soon," Kendall said.

"I know, but I told Amy you weren't feeling well, so we're going to have to sign them later," I said.

"I wish we didn't have to,"

"I know, Ken. I know."

***BTR***BTR***BTR

An hour later, there was a knock on the door and the gang came in. Everyone was smiling, and I had to force a smile. Kendall was asleep, so he didn't know that everyone was here to see him. I didn't want to wake him, so I let him sleep.

"Where's the baby?" Katie asked.

"In the nursery," I said.

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked.

"In a little bit," I said.

"How is he?" Mrs. Knight asked, looking over at her son.

"To be honest, he's a mess," I said.

"Poor thing. What he is doing is very hard and I'm glad he's trying to be strong," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I wish you guys didn't have to give the baby away. I was so excited to be an uncle," Carlos said.

"You can still be an uncle," Mrs. Knight said. "The baby is still there's until the papers get signed."

"How long do we have until the papers get signed?" I asked.

"Forty-eight hours I believe," Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh," I said.

"I guess we'll let you boys be. Its getting late and I think we all need some rest," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah," I said.

Once everyone was gone, I turned back to Kendall and I walked back over to him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and I rubbed his leg soothingly. I was a little tired, but I was too upset to sleep. Today wasn't the greatest day in the world and I knew there were going to be more days like this.

I felt Kendall stir and he let out a small groan. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up and I gave him a small smile. He didn't smile back, but I didn't blame him. There was nothing to smile about. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted when there was another knock on the door. A nurse came in and I saw a familiar bundle in her arms.

Kendall let out a choked sob and I grabbed his hand. The nurse smiled at us and she walked over with the baby. Kendall held his arms open and the nurse placed him in his arms. A small smile spread across his face when he looked down at our son, but I could see fresh tears building in his eyes.

The nurse walked out of the room and I scooted closer to Kendall so I could see the baby again. He was awake this time and he was looking back and forth between Kendall and I. Kendall gave our son his pinkie and he took it in his tiny hand.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kendall said.

"Okay," I said.

Kendall gently placed the baby in my arms and I felt my heart swell up with love for him. He was just so beautiful and I never wanted to let him go. Now I know how Kendall felt when he held our son for the first time. I never wanted to let him go and I wasn't going to.

"We cant do this," I said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We cant give him up. He's our son and he needs us," I said.

"But I thought you didn't want to keep him," Kendall said.

"I know, but I changed my mind. He needs us and we need him," I said.

"Do we have time?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. We haven't signed the papers yet and I can just tell Amy that we don't want to go through with it," I said.

A smile spread across Kendall's face, and I knew that that smile was actually real. He was happy again and he had hope. I was happy myself because we were actually going to keep our son, but we still have to talk to Amy about it. I knew Sue and Ian weren't going to be happy, but at the moment I didn't care. I would rather have Kendall happy.

I looked down at my son and I smiled. He was going to stay with us and I couldn't be happier. I knew it was going to be hard, but we could manage. Kendall and I could do anything when we are together, and we can definitely raise this baby. I know we can.

**A/N: Well you guys win. I was going to go through with it, but then after I read all of the reviews, I felt so bad. I mean, I was upset for Kendall too and then I found you all of my readers were just as upset, I knew I had to make things right. So you guys win and the baby get to stay. YAY! Lol. I will update soon and I hope everyone is happy =D**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: thank u guys so much for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter =/**

**Kendall's POV**

Logan and I ended up spending the rest of the evening bonding with our son. I couldn't get over how I was going to take him home tomorrow and raise him. Letting him go would've been a horrible mistake and I would never forgive myself. In the beginning I thought adoption was the right thing to do, but now I knew it was wrong. Some people could probably go through with it, but I couldn't. I needed my son and now I have him.

I was glad Logan decided to change his mind and let us raise the baby. I thought he was actually going to go through with it, but I'm glad he didn't. He was right all along; we should be the ones raising our son and now we get the chance. I knew it was going to be difficult, but we could do it. We've gone through so much and we've managed to get past that, and now we can do this.

I had to admit I felt bad for Sue and Ian, though. They wanted this baby so bad and I was the one who was going to make them really happy. It was a big promise I was making them, and now I felt bad that I wasn't keeping it. But they need to understand that this is my son and that I need him more then anything. They never had an attachment to the baby like I had, and I'm hoping that they'll understand why I'm backing out of the adoption.

Since Logan and I were keeping the baby, we had a lot to do. We never bought anything for the baby, and we had to fix that soon. The only thing our son really has is a pair of shoes that he wont be able to wear until he was one. There was so much that we still had to buy, and I had to admit I was a little worried.

I was worried about living situations, things the baby will need and how we were going to pay for all of this. I knew Gustavo could help out with something's, but the rest was something Logan and I had to do. It was going to be hard, but I was not going to back out.

We still needed a name for the baby, and I had no idea what to name him. He was going to be stuck with this name for the rest of his life, and it had to be good and fit him properly. I did have one name I liked, but Logan liked another. We had to discuss this and soon.

I still had to tell my mom what was going on, and I was hoping that she would be okay with this. She did tell me that she would support whatever decision I made, but I didn't know if she would when I made one last minute. Knowing her she would be fine with it, but I wasn't so sure.

I knew Carlos, James and Katie were going to be happy. Katie can finally be an aunt, and James and Carlos can be uncles. Carlos was probably going to flip when he finds out that we're keeping the baby. I know he'll make a great uncle and I cant wait to tell him the great news.

I watched Logan quietly as he paced the room; our son in his arms. He had started crying and Logan was trying his best to calm him down, but not having any luck. I figured he was hungry, but he wouldn't take a bottle when we offered him one. I had no idea what to do, but I was too tired to start panicking. Logan on the other hand, was starting to panic.

"I can't calm him down!" he said.

"I know, but you need to calm down first," I said.

"Easy for you to say! You're always calm!" Logan said.

"Not all the time. Let me see him and I can try feeding him again or something," I said.

"But that didn't work," Logan said.

"Well we need to try something," I said.

"But I don't know what to do! He wont stop crying and I feel like crying and-"

I let out a sigh and I climbed out of bed. I walked over to Logan and he gently placed the baby in my arms. I tried rocking him to sleep, but even that didn't work. I thought for sure that it would calm him down, but nothing was working.

"This is harder then it looks," I said.

"See! We're never going to get him to stop!" Logan said.

"Yes we can. Now just focus and calm down," I said.

"I can't calm down! I'm tired and frustrated and….and I don't know what to do!" Logan said.

Tears started to run down his face and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I really didn't need him crying right now; I already had one crying baby and I didn't need another.

"Logan, please stop crying. I know this is hard, but we can do this," I said.

"What if we can't?" Logan asked.

"We can," I said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Here," I said, handing him the baby. "I'm going to get his bottle."

Logan nodded and he tried to calm down our crying baby. He still had tears running down his face, but at least Logan wasn't freaking out that much anymore. I grabbed the bottle, then I walked back over to Logan. He took the bottle and pressed it to our son's lips, but he didn't take it.

"Kendall, do something," Logan said.

"Okay. Um try uh…try singing to him! That might work," I said.

"But I thought that would just make him-"

"Just do it!"

Logan nodded and started to sing softly to the baby. Our son immediately stopped crying and I let out a sigh of relief. Logan stopped singing for a minute and he smiled down at our son, then he continued to sing our baby to sleep. He finally fell back asleep, and the room was quiet again.

"It worked," Logan said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Now that he's asleep, we should get some rest ourselves. You look exhausted," Logan said.

I yawned. "I am," I said.

I walked back over to the hospital bed and I climbed under the blankets. Logan joined me and he continued to rock the baby in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and I stroked my son's tiny hand.

"We still need a name," I said.

"I know. Any ideas?" Logan asked.

"Well I did like one name from that little book of yours," I said.

"Oh. Which was it?" Logan asked.

"Caleb," I said.

"Hmm," Logan said.

"You don't like it, huh?" I asked.

"No I do, but I was just thinking about how it would sound with the name I liked," Logan said.

"What name?" I asked.

"Joshua," Logan said.

"Well what name do you like better? I like both so it doesn't matter to me," I said.

"Um how about Caleb Joshua Knight?" Logan asked.

"Not bad, but you're using the wrong name," I said.

"I am?" Logan asked.

"His name is Caleb Joshua Mitchell," I said.

"You want to give him my name?" Logan asked.

"Of course I do. You are his father and I think he looks more like a Mitchell then a Knight," I said.

"Yeah I guess he does," Logan said.

"I guess he has a name now," I said.

Logan nodded and pressed his lips to mine. I looked down at Caleb and I gave him a kiss on the head, making him squirm. Logan and I held our breath as we waited for him to wake up and start screaming, but he never did. Logan gave me another kiss, then I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was the day I could go home with Caleb. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. Things were definitely going to be a lot different at the crib now, but I knew Logan and I could get through it. Things have always been crazy in our apartment, and now it was going to get worse. I didn't mind too much, though.

Today was also the day we had to tell Amy about our decision. I was scared about that, but I knew nothing bad was going to happen. Caleb was ours until we signed him over to Sue and Ian, and we never signed those papers and we never were. Caleb was ours and I couldn't be happier. I just felt bad for Sue and Ian, but I knew they would move on over time.

While I got dressed in the small bathroom, Logan walked around the room feeding Caleb. Logan seemed a lot calmer then he did last night, but I think he was still nervous about what we had to do today. Amy was on her way to talk to us, and we were both nervous. I shouldn't be freaking out about this, but I couldn't help it. Its not like we have to tell this to Sue and Ian; that would just be harder.

I threw on a pair of gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie, then I went back into the room. Logan was still feeding Caleb and he was humming to him softly. I couldn't help but smile, and I was glad that I got to have a baby with Logan. I never thought that this would ever happen, but I'm glad it did. He was just great at being a friend, a lover and a father. He may have screwed up a lot in the past, but that's over now.

"I'll take him and you can freshen up," I said.

Logan nodded and handed me Caleb, then he went into the bathroom. I went to take the bottle out of my son's mouth, but he started to whimper and I figured he was still hungry. I continued to feed him while I waited for Logan to get ready.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened and Amy walked in. I felt my stomach doing flips and I tried to calm down. Everything was going to be just fine and I was worrying for nothing.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"I'm really tired, but other then that I'm good," I said.

"That's good. Well Sue and Ian are on their way and-"

"Um, Amy? We actually want to talk to you about the adoption thing," I said.

"Oh. Okay," she said.

The bathroom door opened and Logan walked in, and he gave Amy a smile. He sat down next to me and he took Caleb in his arms.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah everything's great, but we don't feel comfortable putting our son up," I said.

"Oh," Amy said.

"We're really sorry, but we can't give him up. He needs us and we need him," I said.

"Its quite alright, dear. This happens a lot," Amy said.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Logan asked.

"No of course not. This happens all the time, and you two shouldn't feel sorry. Its understandable that you would feel this way; its your child. I'll just let Sue and Ian know," Amy said.

"Can you tell them we're really sorry?" I asked.

"They'll understand, dear. But I will tell them," Amy said.

"Thank you," Logan said.

Amy nodded. "Good luck you two and congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

Amy smiled, then she left the room. I turned to Logan and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I was afraid that that was going to be extremely hard, but it turns out it wasn't. It was probably going to be hard for Sue and Ian, but I didn't want to think about that.

"That went well," I said.

"Yeah it did, but we're not finished yet. Everyone else needs to know," Logan said.

"I think they'll find out when they get here," I said.

Logan nodded and I pressed my lips to his. Caleb started to whimper and squirm, and we quickly pulled apart.

"We should head downstairs to meet the gang," Logan said.

"Okay. Let me just get my bag together," I said.

Logan nodded and I stood up from the bed to gather my things. Logan finished giving Caleb his bottle, then he burped him. I wasn't going to ask how he knew what to do to; he probably learned it all from that book. Now I guess I'm going to have to read that book.

Once we were ready to go, we left the room and headed towards the front desk. I had to fill out a few paperwork, and one of the nurses explained to us what we had to do if Caleb ever stopped breathing. I couldn't imagine my son not breathing, and I made sure I paid attention to every word the nurse said.

When all of that was taken care of, we went downstairs and I saw my mom and friends waiting for us. They all looked confused when they saw us with the baby, but my mom started crying when she realized what was going on. I gave my mom a hug, then I pulled away to show her Caleb. This was everyone's first time to see the baby, and they were extremely happy.

"I get to be an uncle!" Carlos shouted, making people look in our direction.

Once we got Carlos to calm down, we all walked out to the car. I made sure to try and disguise myself just in case there were any paparazzi around. The last thing I need is for Caleb and I to be on a tabloid; it would just start more drama that isn't needed.

When we got back to the Palm Woods, Logan and I snuck in through the back just in case. We weren't ready to tell our friends and the world about our relationship and the baby. We will soon, but now was not the time to do it.

In the crib, everyone wanted to hold Caleb. Carlos made sure to hold him first, and Logan had to explain to him how to hold a baby. While everyone went crazy for the baby, I sat down on the couch and watched my friends interact with my son. My mom sat down next to me and I smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you didn't go through with it," she said.

"I couldn't. The moment he was placed in my arms, I just knew I couldn't give him up. Are you mad, though?" I asked.

"No of course not. I was actually hoping that you would change your mind. I wanted you to be happy," my mom said.

"I am now, but I'm still a little scared," I said.

"Its normal to feel that way, but don't worry okay, sweetie? You have all of us to help you," my mom said.

"Thanks, mom," I said.

"Anytime, honey. But you know you still have to tell Gustavo and you need to pick up a lot of things for the baby," my mom said.

"I know, but right now I'm so tired," I said.

"Then you should sleep. Katie and I will run out and pick up a few things," my mom said.

"Thanks, mom," I said.

My mom nodded and kissed my head, then she grabbed her purse and left the apartment with Katie. Logan now had Caleb in his arms, and he walked over and sat down next to me. Carlos ran over and plopped down on the couch, making Logan glare at him.

"Can I hold him again?" Carlos asked.

"Let someone else have a turn. James hasn't held him yet," Logan said.

"James! Let me have your turn," Carlos said.

"No way. He's my nephew too," James said.

James made his way over to the couch and he sat down next to Logan. Logan placed the baby in James' arms, and a smile appeared on his face. Caleb looked up at his uncle and he reached out for James.

"He likes you," I said.

"Well no one can resist the James Diamond charm," James said.

I rolled my eyes and Logan let out a chuckle. Logan pulled me closer to him and I placed my head on his shoulder. James was talking to Caleb in his best baby voice, and Caleb was smiling. I closed my eyes for a second, then they shot open when I heard James scream. Caleb has spit up on him and James had a disgusted look on his face.

We all started laughing and James glared at us. I didn't mean to laugh, but it was pretty funny. James handed me the baby and Logan quickly ran to get a towel for both James and the baby.

"He sure does like you, James," Carlos said.

"Shut up," James said.

Logan came back and he tossed James a towel, then he gave me a washcloth to clean Caleb's face. Carlos kept making fun of James, and that soon had the two rolling around on the floor. I was worried about them accidentally hurting the baby, so I stood up from the couch and went to the bedroom. Logan followed me and he closed the door behind us.

I gently placed Caleb on the bed and I frowned when I saw that his outfit was covered in vomit. I didn't have any other clothes for him and I wasn't going to let him be naked until my mother came back.

"Great. I don't have anything else for him," I said.

"Oh I do," Logan said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. The day I was at the mall I found something and I bought it," Logan said.

"Oh," I said.

Logan nodded and he grabbed a shopping bag, and set it on the bed. He pulled out a pair of green striped pajamas, and he handed them to me. I smiled when I saw them and I gave Logan a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Logie," I said.

"I thought you would like them," he said.

I smiled again, then I turned back to Caleb and I put him in his new clothes. The pajamas fit him perfectly and he seemed to like him. Logan placed the dirty clothes in the hamper, then he crawled on the bed and laid down next to me and Caleb. I had Caleb in the middle of us, and I was rubbing his tummy soothingly.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Logan said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah. I love him so much and I don't think our lives would be the same without him. He was the one who brought us together," Logan said.

"Yeah he did. Without him, I don't know where we would be right now," I said.

"Well I would still have feelings for you, and I think I would've tried to get with you," Logan said.

"I'm glad we did get together. I love you so much and I cant see myself without you," I said.

"Me too. I was thinking that maybe we should…" Logan trailed off.

"Should what?" I asked.

"Get married. I mean, you're the only one I want to be with and-"

"Yes," I said.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"Yes I would love to marry you," I said.

Logan smiled and he leaned over to capture my lips in a kiss. We pulled away after a few seconds, then I scooted a little closer to Logan. He had his arm wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. Caleb started to wiggle between us, but he calmed down when Logan started to hum to him.

A smile spread across my face as I watched my wonderful boyfriend hum our child to sleep. I felt so blessed to have both Caleb and Logan in my life; I would be nothing if I didn't have them.

I know Logan and I have been through so much in the past, but all of that was over now. We could go on living a normal and better life with our son. Caleb is one of the things that brought Logan and I together. Without him, I don't think Logan and I would be where we are today.

I was glad I have Logan and Caleb, and I never want to lose them. I've lost Logan more then once, and that was not going to happen again. We really were going to be together forever and I couldn't be happier.

Now since things were getting better, we could live our lives and not have to worry about anything. I get to spend the rest of my life with Logan, and I couldn't wait to start.

The End.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this story, or maybe even loved. I'm sorry its over, but all good things must come to end. I am going to start a new Kogan and Jagan real soon, so look out for that. Thank you guys so much for everything, and thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and for favoring this story. It means so much to me. I love you all =D.**

**Lots of love-Lex**


End file.
